


Bullying Riven

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bukkake, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Uniforms, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Tan lines, Teacher-Student Relationship, There's way more I can't think of at the moment, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Focused around Riven in the "Academy" skin line setting.After Riven gets expelled from her Noxian public school, she's forced to attend a prestigious private academy full of colorful characters who are itching to dig their fangs into the new girl.





	1. Exiled

"Hey, did you hear? The new girl's from Noxus."

"Noxus? Ew... Noxians are all freaks! I mean, look at that Katarina girl. I heard plays with knives."

"I don't know... Draven's kind of cute! Hehe!"

"I heard that this girl got kicked out of her old school for picking fights. I wonder if that's true?"

"She dresses like a total slut!"

The hushed rumors of the new student's arrival had circulated through the packed halls of Riven's new school before she'd even attended her first class. She felt watched, even if nobody was obvious about it. Hundreds of pairs of beady eyes fixated on her from all angles as she pushed through the crowd. Sudden silences falling over every huddled group as soon as she came within earshot. Riven knew that this was going to be a long year.

She'd been expelled from her prior school after getting into an altercation with a student who'd been beating up her friends. Discovered in the science lab standing over the unconscious body of the victim of her revenge, the boy bloodied up with a broken nose, she'd been immediately expelled from the public school she'd been attending due to the zero-tolerance policy for violence that'd been set in place. Riven had hoped to keep the reason for her exile a secret, but she'd somehow failed before stepping foot onto the grounds of the private academy she was now forced to attend.

With every class that came to pass, the louder that the whispering around her came to be. There wasn't a shred of empathy in the entire student body for the transfer student, and even the teachers seem to come to resent Riven to a certain extent. Lunch had become her salvation when the free period finally rolled around, and the outcast found herself sitting against the back wall of the large building in solitary. The silence and open space were a rejuvenating change of pace from the packed hallways.

"Just one more year of this..." she sighed to herself, stretching her legs out in the warm grass beneath her. Riven wasn't sure if the rumors about her would relent any time soon, but she was certain that she'd be friendless for the entire year. Of course she hadn't met her dormitory roommate yet, but something told her that they wouldn't be too receptive of someone with such a bad reputation. Just one more year in this hellhole, and she'd be done with her schooling. She'd be free to travel the world, do anything she desired. Start a military career had always had its appeal as well.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" a voice called from Riven's left, causing her to look up. A small group of girls had turned the corner and were now fast approaching, the evident leader of the clique being the taller girl in the front. It was obvious at a glance, she seemed incredibly high maintenance - freshly manicured nails, silken hair dyed a bright red, and nine incredibly well groomed fox tails flowing behind her as she walked. "Like, why are you in our spot?" She seemed to feel entitled to the area, and Riven had clearly invaded her territory. Yet the fox-like girl didn't seem angry in the slightest, merely casting a quizzical look over the sitting girl.

"I think her name was River or something, Ahri," one of the followers looked up from the illuminated screen of her phone to say, throwing Riven a cold glance before fixating her eyes back on the device.

"It's... Riven," the cornered girl hesitated to speak, looking over every girl in the pack. The only person to meet her gaze was Ahri, who seemed intensely focused. "Er... Right. Sorry. I didn't know, I-I'll get out of your way." Normally Riven wouldn't have been so fast to back down, but her reputation had already been damaged far too much for one day. Getting on the bad side of this gang of what she assumed to be the popular girls of the school definitely wouldn't play to her favor. She got to her feet and made for a hasty escape, but she found herself surrounded. When she tried to step forward Ahri placed a hand on the shoulder of the platinum-haired girl and shoved her back against the coarse brick wall.

"Why don't you stay and chat awhile?" the young kitsune asked, tilting her head to the side. "I'd love to catch you up on the rules of this school, if that's fine by you. I'm sure you don't have anywhere better to be, do you? Friends to catch up with?" Ahri stepped up closer now, her face close enough for their noses to nearly touch. The makeup on her face was incredibly well done, her blush and eye shadow making her delicate facial features really pop - especially her piercing amber eyes. It also made her seem all the more threatening from such a short distance.

"Well... No," Riven admitted, brave enough to match the stare of her aggressor. She'd looked scarier and uglier mugs dead in the eye before, but the way that she couldn't get a read on her opposition this time around was what unsettled her most. Girls like this were truly terrifying creatures.

"Great!" Ahri smiled, lacking a certain warmth in her expression. "Hey, girls? Could you give us some space? I really wanna talk to the new girl in private..." The group dispersed on command, leaving the two girls to themselves. Riven swallowed hard, watching as every possible witness to whatever was about to go down vanished around the corner.

"S-... Ahem, so," she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "What do you want to... Talk, about?" Ahri giggled as the words left the lips of the girl pinned against the wall. Riven suddenly felt a great pain in her gut, the blunt force of the fox's fist catching her off guard and causing her to double over. The buxom redhead caught the surprised girl by the throat and slammed her back against the wall, lightly squeezing. What hurt most was the long nails as they dug into her skin, apparently worn for more than just show.

"I'm gonna do all the talking, and you're gonna listen, you dumb slut," Ahri snarled, her carefully plucked brow furrowing and her nostrils flaring, going from goddess of the school to vicious predator in an instant. "You come to this school with a tainted record, and you have the audacity to waltz into our territory? We hang out back here because it gives us total privacy. We can do whatever the hell we want back here." Riven had figured that much just from how peaceful it was, but failed to understand just what she had done that was so offensive.

"I said I was sorry!" she struggled to retort, latching onto Ahri's arm with her hands and trying to yank her off of her neck. "L-let me go you psycho!" Riven was made to regret the insult as soon as it left her lips, the grip on her throat tightening just enough to make a noticeable difference. She could still breathe, but losing her temper like that again would definitely have dire consequences.

"Sorry won't cut it. We do things a certain way around here, and you're not gonna fuck it up for me, alright?" Ahri's balled up fist delivered another painful blow to the already bruised stomach of the defenseless girl, taking care to avoid anywhere striking anywhere too noticeable. "Now. I'm gonna cut you a deal, because I'm totally nice and stuff. You're my new bitch. I say jump, you say 'how high', got it? You listen to me, and I can make sure you have a decent life around here. Believe it or not, I'm one of the nicer students around here!"

Riven could only silently stare in response for a long while. This was definitely the exact situation she was trying to avoid, but somehow she'd stumbled right into it without a snowball's chance in hell to steer clear of it.

"No chance in hell." Her resolve simply wouldn't allow her to submit like she probably should've. Whether this was a major flaw in her character or an admirable trait of hers was open to interpretation, but Ahri didn't like this answer one bit. A third punch was delivered, this one much harder than the prior two.

"It wasn't a question, you whore," Ahri spat, while moving her free hand down to her skirt. "You have such a pretty face, it's a shame there isn't a working brain behind it. Am I gonna have to pound some common sense into your head? Obey me, or I'll make your life a living hell. Worship me, and you can have a pleasant time here as one of us."

"I said, n--" Riven froze when she felt something hot and hard press against her stomach through the thin cloth of her shirt, unable to see exactly what it was past the outstretched hand that choked her. "What the fuck is that?" she stammered, her wide hips wriggling and twisting in an effort to shake it off of her.

"I just told you! I'm gonna pound some sense into you. I did say that this spot is totally private, right? No cameras, no interrupting onlookers, not even a window to observe from. I can do anything I want to you. No one, and I mean no one, will stand in my way." Ahri had a devious grin spreading across her glossy lips, baring her pearly white teeth in an intimidating manner. A loud tear startled the writhing girl, who suddenly felt a cool afternoon breeze blowing against the tanned skin of her toned stomach. She pulled at the kitsune's arm much more frantically now, but her efforts were fruitless. For a girl who seemed spoiled rotten and utterly pampered, she sure was strong.

"Get the fuck off of me, you bitch!" Noxian shrieked. Ahri sneered in response and released her grip on her captive's throat, Riven immediately taking a deep breath and coughing uncontrollably. The kitsune took the opportunity to pin both of her victim's wrists against the wall on either side of her head, the fox girl smirking as she eyed the defenseless voluptuous body before her.

"Gods... Cute face, wide hips, nice rack, and fit to boot?" Her tails began to excitedly swish back and forth as she ravaged the school's fresh meat with her eyes. Riven's own eyes were anxiously watching the pulsating twelve inches of girl-dick grinding against her stomach, precum already drooling from the engorged head, jutting boldly out from beneath Ahri's dangerously short skirt. "You could be as popular as... Me..." the bully trailed off as realization dawning over her face, her smile twisting into a frown. "...Which makes you a threat to my ranking as the top bitch on campus. Well, not that it could ever happen, but just to be safe..." Ahri released one of her prisoner's wrists and reached down. There was another loud tear, Riven's skirt forcefully torn away with frightening ease. She was now down to nothing but her stockings, tennis shoes, and plain white undergarments.

"W-what are you doing?" the transfer student nervously asked, unable to struggle free from Ahri's grip on her wrists. Being nearly naked outside like this was a new experience that she wasn't sure she liked, though having a big dicked bully getting ready to sexually assault may have been a large factor.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Ahri mockingly laughed, bringing both of Riven's wrists together above her head and using the skirt to tie them together in a skillfully made knot. "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me for my cum. If you aren't gonna willingly obey me, I'll just have to break you first. It's the only way I can be sure you won't do something to piss me off in the near future. After all, I'm not always gonna be able to punish you on the spot. I need to do something that leaves a lasting impression on you." The fox girl pressed up closer now, leaning forward and teasingly licking up the side of Riven's neck.

"I'm not gonna do a-any of that! I swear!" the naked girl promised, tugging at the restraint bound around her wrists. One of Ahri's own hands reached up to yank downwards on Riven's bra, freeing the bronzed mammaries so that she could greedily grab an entire palm full of the soft flesh, her other hand going south to take hold of her large meat-log and giving it a few strokes.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," the self-proclaimed princess of the school replied before resuming nibbling and kissing on the exposed neck under her lips. Not that she'd ever given any of said prior girls a chance to prove themselves - and even if she had, none of which girls were nearly as attractive as Riven. Ahri herself was practically infatuated with the body of her newest plaything, holding the base of her stiff she-meat and thrusting the upper portion of it against the bare midriff of the girl. The sticky fluid being secreted at the tip was smeared all over as she rubbed the underside of the cockhead around on the smooth surface, creating a milky sheen over the tanned skin, the constant stimulation of her glans driving the kitsune wild. It didn't take much for her to move on to the main event, releasing Riven's chest and reaching down to grab the hem of the new student's panties instead. In a single tug the underwear were yanked down the girl's thick thighs and were left awkwardly wrapped around her knees instead, revealing the once hidden lower lips beneath.

"Wait! You're gonna put it in there?!" Riven exclaimed, her will to fight suddenly renewed. Of course, try as she might, she still was no match for her captor, who was now lining the swollen crown of her fuckstick up with the exposed slit of her helpless toy.

"No shit. What did you think I was gonna do, jerk off? instead?" Ahri glanced up and glared into the still-defiant brown eyes of the girl who dared to delay her penetration. "What's the matter? A virgin? Yeah, right. Saving yourself for someone special? Get over yourself. Scared of pregnancy? Don't worry, I don't finish inside. Or maybe you suddenly changed your mind, and would rather get on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness? It's too late for any of that, you brainless fuck-sow. I'm way too excited now to stop and chitchat. I'm gonna plow those last few IQ points out of your bimbo head, and we'll talk later if I'm in the mood. So zip your chatterbox and take my dick like a good girl, and maybe I'll go easy on you."

"I... Well... Uh..." Riven stammered. The ruthlessly decisive words of the aggressive vixen clearly had something of an effect on her, finding herself at an utter loss for a reply. Ahri was more than just a terrifying creature. She was clearly a total sadist, and clearly a little morbid. Had this encounter taken place in a dark alley instead, she would be increasingly worried for her life - but instead she only had her reputation and her insides to fear for, doubting whether or not the swelling monster between Ahri's legs would fit without lubricant.

"That's what I thought." The redhead suddenly bucked her hips forward, and the first few inches of her throbbing spire of girldick pushed its way into Riven's cunt. She wasn't a virgin by any means, Riven considering herself extremely lucky in that regard in this particular moment, but the thickness of the massive sherod stretched her walls out uncomfortably as it slid deeper with every short thrust from the kitsune. "Tighter than I thought," Ahri grunted, taking a firm hold of her cocksleeve's tiny waist. "Are you a buttslut then? Or maybe you prefer to use that loud mouth of your's for other things too? You're smarter than you look! Wouldn't want to get knocked up doing what you love most, would you?"

"Drop dead," was Riven's immediate retort, her face twisted in disgust to mask any hint of weakness that may have begun to surface. Every pump into her tight folds shoved her further against the hard surface behind her, Ahri slowly lifting her off the ground a little bit at a time, literally being driven up the wall with increasing force. The extra leverage helped the hung schoolgirl shove herself further into the tight fit of Riven's cock-socket, already sheathing over half of her massive schlong each time she rocked herself forward.

"Did I - uhn! - strike a nerve?" the porcelain-skinned fox panted, distracted by her work of stretching out the transfer student's undersized honeypot. "With a body like this, I bet you had a hard time keeping your clothes on at your - uhn! - old school. I guess it'd make sense to do anal. Save the goods for someone special!"

"I've - ahn! - n-never even done anal! Fuck off!" Riven whined, letting an involuntary moan loose. Her resistance was gradually weakening, lowering her guard a little more every time Ahri's slab of girl-meat rammed into the deepest parts of her insides. The onslaught of her loosening insides was merciless, the kitsune's pounding unrelenting. Even as she came to nearly stuff herself to the hilt of her foot long stalagmite, the heavy globules adorning the base swinging forward and repeatedly smacking into the bottom curve of Riven's ass from below, she continued to drill the hole with increasing might and speed.

"Never?" Ahri's curiosity had been aroused by this claim of the girl's backdoor chastity. "So, you're an oral kind of girl then? I'd never have pegged you as the type. You're full of surprises, aren't you?" This taunting continued to get the best of the girl being impaled from below, who decided to simply bite her tongue for now. Egging Ahri on wouldn't help the situation, as much as she detested biding her time and enduring whatever was thrown at her. "Oh? Finally keeping your yapper shut, you spermbucket?" There was again, no response. Ahri pursed her lips, a little disappointed. "Fine. I'm tired of you scowling at me like that anyways."

Riven was lowered back down to the ground, cringing as Ahri pulled her cock out from the, now dripping wet, pussy that'd been getting plugged, and was spun away from the fox in a blur. Then she was bent forward, the hand on the back of her head grinding her cheek into the brick wall of the school, unable to watch as Ahri wasted no time in reinserting her veiny bitch-breaker back into the slick dick-holster between Riven's legs. There was much less resistance to the brutal thrusting of the kitsune this time around, penetrating much deeper without the tedious effort from this angle, immediately plunging balls-deep with her fat meat-pillar within the first few lunges forward.

"How does it feel to be fucked from this position, like a dog?" The Empress of the school leaned forward to whisper the demeaning question into Riven's ear, her tits mashing into the dominated student's bare back. The that had grabbed a fistful of platinum blonde hair yanked the head of her cumdump back, Riven's maw gaping as she breathed heavily in a desperate attempt to stave off any admission of pleasure. "How - unf! - does it feel to be repeatedly stuck by my dick from behind? You love it, don't you? I bet you're weak in the knees, silently praying that I reward you with my baby-batter. Just give in already, and accept your fate. Resisting is only gonna make it harder on yourself."

"N-... Never! Ahn!" Riven cried out, clenching her eyes shut. It didn't matter what she said, Ahri knew the truth. Yet their game of cat and mouse managed to continue, and the fox who'd assumed the role of cat was forced to continue launching her attack. The kitsune's pelvis repeatedly hammered forward into the pert ass of the mouse she aimed to break, causing the juicy flesh to wobble with every strike. The perverse sound of flesh smacking into flesh filled the periods of silence between the brief exchanges of heated banter between the two rivals.

"You - ugh! Fuck! - dumb whore!" Ahri moaned, tilting her head downwards and roughly biting down on Riven's neck. One of her hands caressed up the side of the girl beneath and reached underneath, grabbing one of the freely hanging breasts below and massaging the copious amount of tit-flesh. Her fist let go of its hold on the Noxian's hair and reached back to swat one of the girl's broad cheeks, firmly planting her grip on the spongy rear and molesting Riven's rump in tandem with her chest. With all three points being stimulated simultaneously in time with her brutal railing from behind, the combined pleasure began to overwhelm even the steeled nerves of the usually adamant student.

"Ahh... N-no more!" she whimpered, biting down on her lower lip in an effort to keep her mouth clamped shut, her face a bright red, flush with the embarrassment of her momentary lapse in judgment.

"Don't you worry - oof! - you jizz-mop, I'm almost done!" Each time Ahri bottomed out inside of Riven she grew closer to her climax, now feverishly rutting herself into the reamed out orifice. It became too much, too quickly, and the aggressor was forced to abscond. Riven's legs nearly gave out when she was released from the embrace of her rapist, feeling a little empty without the titanic meat-spear that had been stirring up her womanhood, staggering forward and crashing into the wall before managing to turn around and sliding to her knees.

"D-done already?" Riven breathlessly asked, making a feeble attempt at lightening the mood.

"No, not yet. First, you're gonna suck my dick and let me finish on your face." Ahri was very obviously not amused by the last ditch effort to insult her stamina. Riven was grabbed by her messy locks once more and was forced to sit straight up, now at eye-level with the crotch of the girl with surprisingly long legs, the meaty head of the twelve incher pressing against the her plush lips. "Open wide!" the fox crooned, moving her hand from her dick to pinch Riven's nose shut. Already exhausted, her mouth opened without much of a fight and granted access to the behemoth looming in front of the gate. Ahri shoved herself past the pillow-like cocksuckers and hit the back of the girl's throat immediately. "And I swear to the gods - if you bite me, you aren't gonna have any teeth left. Understand?"

"Mmmf..." Riven half-nodded, staring up with a much softer look in her eyes than before. Ahri used this as permission to begin moving in and out of the warm and wet hole, further pleasured by the firm grip of her cumdump's dick-pillows wrapped around the girth, impaling the girl's head on her huge staff with every buck of her hips.

"You're being surprisingly obedient now. I knew it. You - uhn! - get off on sucking dick, don't you?" Ahri giggled, a bulge in the shape of her cock forming in Riven's neck as she worked herself deeper. She'd hoped to throatfuck the now-submissive girl for a while before crossing the threshold into an orgasm, but she'd gotten too wound up before diving into things to draw this out much longer. The kitsune quickly unsheathed herself from new favorite onahole and grabbed her shaft, starting to tug on the wet length, and began to occasionally bat it against the face of the panting Riven after every few strokes, bouncing it off of her gaping mouth with gentle 'thwaps' produced with each slap. Curiously enough, with Ahri's other hand she produced her phone from her pocket and began to look directly into the screen instead of at the girl aimed the camera at. The little "recording" light flickered on. "G-get ready you - unf! - Fat titted spunkrag!" Ahri threw her head back with a loud groan as her cannon erupted with a torrent of thick cream, officially welcoming the transfer student to the academy with a shower of jizz. Ropes of the off-white gunk splattered across the sweaty skin of the kneeling girl, coating her flushed face, heaving chest, and squatted legs with streaks of seed with a failure to aim for anything in particular. Riven was absolutely drenched, such a moneyshot both impressive and sickening to the conflicted girl at the same time.

"S-so much..." she muttered, watching as the stream died down to its last few pathetic spurts that merely fell straight to the ground instead of splattering across anything worthwhile. She had no clue what to do now and was a little hesitant to do anything at all without permission.

"Phew! That was quite a workout!" the now limp-dicked schoolgirl sighed contentedly, tucking her package back into her panties and hiking her skirt down over the bulge. "We're doing this every day at lunch from now on. I want to lose like three pounds, and this would be a good reason to both skip a meal and burn calories."

"No way," Riven declined nearly immediately, mellowed out after burning all of her energy during the encounter. "I'll do your homework, carry your books - hell, I'll carry you to class on my back, but we aren't doing any of... This, again. I'll take whatever abuse you have for me, but I'd rather keep my dignity intact."

"Gods, you're cute. You think I was giving you a choice? You realize I just recorded you getting covered in my cum, right? People already think you're a hussy, but what'll happen if I send this to the entire school? Good luck clinging to any shred of dignity you may have left after that." Ahri leaned forward and pinched Riven's cheek as if she were some innocent child. "It'll be like you just mass emailed consent to every perv in the school that you're open for business. Of course, if you'd rather just become the school's official cock-sleeve instead of my personal onahole, I don't have any qualms with uploading the video..."

"N-no!" the cum-drenched girl shouted, one of her arms shooting forward in an attempt to snatch the phone away. Ahri dodged back effortlessly. "...Fine. But you can't show that to anyone!"

"Good choice!" the cold-hearted fox praised, patting her defeated pet on the head. "I'll hang on to the video as insurance, just in case, so you better not even think about acting out of line. Got it?" Riven solemnly nodded, her gaze downcast in shame. Ahri gave a much more genuine smile this time. "Excellent. See ya here, same time, tomorrow. Also, you may wanna go see the nurse. You're not the first girl I've roughed up. She and I have a bit of an understanding. She'll get you cleaned up." There was a pause as she turned away and started to walk off. "Unless you'd rather wear my jizz around the school. It'd be a nice gesture, in my personal opinion!"

"As if..." Riven mumbled to herself, climbing to her feet and struggling against the knot tied around her wrists once more. It finally loosened, as if some magic curse had been lifted in this exact instant, and she was free to use her hands once more. As utterly ransacked as she was by that fox-tailed bitch, she had no intentions to let things continue down this path. She began to contemplate ways to get her revenge even as she picked up the tattered remains of her shirt and pulled the useless scraps of cloth onto her spunk-stained body. Ahri's seed did a better job at concealing her chest than her top did now, the fluids already drying on her skin, giving Riven reason to worry. Being seen like this was now officially the last thing she needed.

"Now, where the hell is the nurse's building?..."


	2. Skipping Class

"Open up, open up!" Riven squirmed as she pounded on the door to the nurse's office, a small standalone brick building located near the fields used for sports and other general activities. There was no immediate response to her persistent knocking, and her patience was growing thin. Standing out in the open, stripped down to her underwear, and covered dried cum, the already soiled reputation of the new girl would definitely take another brutal blow if she was spotted in her current state. "Hurry up, dammit! Isn't lunch break over?" she huffed, lunging for the doorknob and rattling it. It was locked, of course. Just her luck. Whether the nurse was in or not, Riven had no intentions of staying exposed like this. After a quick scan of the perimeter she noticed the window to her right was slightly ajar, with barely enough space for her nimble fingers to squeeze into the gap and pull it up. She swung her leg over the threshold and hopped inside, straddling the wall for a moment before rolling off and onto the floor.

"Oof!" she grunted, landing flat on the ground with an absolute lack of grace. The schoolgirl scrambled back to her feet and sealed off her point of entry before letting herself relax, able to finally drop her guard in the soothing atmosphere of the private room. Her hands searched the walls for the light switch blindly until finally stumbling upon something and flipping it up, met with the whirring of the ceiling fan instead. With a sigh she flipped the next switch over, and one of the two bulbs above her head flickered on. "That's better," she muttered, scanning her surroundings. It was just as empty as she'd originally guessed it would've been, opting to leave the room instead of lingering in one spot for too long. The rest of the small clinic was just about as quiet as a graveyard, but the light visible under the door to the examination room caught the Noxian's eye.

"Ahn! Hahh! Hahhhnn!" The labored moaning of what sounded like a young woman was increasingly apparent as Riven approached. As hesitant as she was to approach, she tiptoed forward and pressed her ear against the door. The groans and panting coming from the other side were much more clear now, growing in frequency and volume. "Hahhh! Oh, fuck!" the stranger cried suddenly, their breathing slowly dying down to the point of near silence. The pause that followed seemed to go on for an eternity before Riven finally decided to knock.

"H... Hello?" she called out, her words following the soft tapping of her knuckles hitting the solid surface. "Anyone... In there?" Riven tried her hardest to pretend that she hadn't heard a thing, but she'd never been a great liar. Her body fidgeted anxiously, unsure of what - or who - to expect in response.

"Eh?! Uhm, just a second!" The woman's voice was equally nervous, the meek answer followed by the clattering of objects and the subsequent clacking of high heels crossing the hard tile flooring with haste. The door's handle jiggled and the lock clicked open, swinging open with a steady creak. "Ye- Ahem, yes?" A nubile face with olive green eyes peeked out from the opening, her expression clearly not amused by Riven's intrusion. The nurse's hat perched upon her brown locks seemed to indicate that she was indeed part of the school's medical staff.

"I... Uh, is this a good time?" the girl painted in the off-white of Ahri's cum sheepishly asked, growing conscious of how rude her uninvited appearance was. "I'm sorry, I let myself in. Ahri sent me, it's sort of an emergency." She glanced down, examining the sticky seed that coated her otherwise flawless skin. The nurse's gaze trailed behind, getting an eyeful of tan and curvy flesh, clearly intrigued by the sight.

"I'm supposed to be on break..." mumbled the brunette as she opened the door the rest of the way. In an act of mercy, she stepped aside and motioned for her newest patient to enter. "Ugh, that girl gives me way too much work. I'm never gonna get any paperwork done at this rate." The door shut behind the student, who headed straight for the medical bed against the wall. "So what do you need, other than a bath? Fresh uniform? Pain pills? An excuse to get out of your classes? What?"

"All of the above," Riven soberly replied, her subdued anger resurfacing in the form of mild annoyance. "She pummeled the crap out of my stomach, I'm sore as hell." She clutched her bruised gut and massaged the toned flesh gently, wincing a little as she recalled the blows - among other things that the fox bitch had done to her. "Sorry again for imposing, Miss... Akali, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not familiar with your face, either. Are you the new girl?" The woman in uniform dug through a cabinet as she spoke, producing a small bottle and unscrewing the cap. Two white pills fell out as it was turned over, landing into a tiny plastic cup that was immediately handed it off to the pained girl. "Take these." Riven didn't hesitate to pop them into her mouth and swallow them down, praying for swift relief.

"...Yeah," she answered after a brief period of consideration. "Also Ahri's newest bitch, I guess."

"There's a nickname that'll stick with you through school," Akali dryly chuckled, her gaze fixated on Riven's chest as she spoke. "First day here and you've already been marked as her territory. I can see why, though..." Her words were hardly audible, mumbling to herself as she practically stripped what little clothing remained clinging to the girl's tight body mentally. "Are you up to date on all of your vaccines?" The buxom woman exchanged a glance with her patient, who quirked a brow at the sudden question.

"I think so," Riven shrugged, scooting back up the bed a bit and wrinkling the sheet that was once neatly laid over the mattress. "Why?" She wasn't necessarily uncomfortable around needles, but the prospect of getting a shot wasn't exactly what anyone having a rough day would want to be faced with.

"It's school policy." Running water nearly drowned out Akali's words, the scantily clad nurse testing the temperature before grabbing a bucket and holding it under the steady stream. "I'll need to check your medical history, to be sure." The blue pail was filled to the halfway point before the flow was stopped by the turning of the faucet, a washcloth plopped inside before the whole thing was offered to Riven. "Get yourself cleaned up, I'm gonna look through your file."

The spunk basted student obliged happily, taking the rag and wringing the excess liquid out of it before using it to lightly dab herself clean. It wasn't caked on too badly, to her relief, the gunk not concentrated on any one specific point. She had a lot of ground to cover, however, even noticing that some had dripped onto her legs and stained her stockings. Akali reemerged after a few moments, walking in on Riven stripping off the last of her clothes and balling them up with the rest of her ruined outfit.

"You're all up to date, except for..." Akali trailed off when she glanced up and caught a glimpse of Riven's shapely rump. "...Uh, flu shots. I'll just administer it for you here and send you on your way with fresh clothes, alright?" It seemed that the freshly cleaned girl wasn't going to be given a choice in the matter, the slightly taller woman approaching and forcing her to retake her seat on the bed.

"That's... Fine, I guess," the unnerved patient hesitantly consented, shooting a quizzical glance up at the school official. "But why are you so close? Could you, y'know, back off a little?" Things were clearly uncomfortable for her as she was cornered, crawling back onto the bed until she bumped into the wall. Akali loomed over her with a menacing grin, getting up onto the mattress and inching forward on her knees. One of the nurse's hands began undoing the buttons on her uniform, going down from the top until her breasts were freed. Lacking a bra underneath, her perfectly shaped tits and pink areolas were put on full display - but Riven's attention was drawn elsewhere, fixated on the threatening bulge forming just south of the woman's ample tit-flesh.

"Something catch your eye?" Akali shuffled her way right up to the spot in front of her patient, the rapidly expanding tent in her outfit nearly poking Riven's cheek. "We're going to have to do this in two parts. First, you'll need to help me prep with your cute little mouth. After that, it's a simple matter of injecting your ass directly." She hiked up the hem of her dress with a tug and let her dick flop out, smacking the girl beneath her in the face with her mighty meatshot. It was hot and hard against her soft skin, and the faint scent of cum wafted into her nostrils immediately from this distance, Riven flinching as soon as it had made contact.

"Are you asking me to suck you off?" The girl beneath shoved at Akali's thighs, but failed to budge her an inch.

"I'm also gonna stuff your ass with it," Akali curtly added, running her fingers through the student's platinum blonde locks. "Ahri and I have a pretty simple arrangement. She has her fun, sends the worn down slut my way, and then I get to take a turn. You're probably too drained to put up a decent fight at this point, and let's face it. If I don't give you a fresh change of clothes, you're not gonna have an easy time getting back to your dorm." The cold analysis of the situation only further damaged Riven's resolve to resist, being treated like some sort of object to be passed around taking an immediate toll. "So, open your mouth and say "ahhh" like an obedient little pet. After all, I'm not obligated to give you a new uniform just because you couldn't contain your hormones. Though, I'll give you the option to walk out of here naked and complain to the headmistress... But there's no way she'd believe a student with a bad rep over one of her close friends." A certain sense of déjà vu overwhelmed Riven as Akali spoke, made well aware that she was once again backed into a wall - both literally and figuratively.

"...Bitch," she growled through clenched teeth. Surely enough her maw opened readily, shooting a displeased look up at her caretaker. "Ahhh," she sarcastically droned. Akali smirked and took hold of her thick shaft, swinging the large fuckpole downwards and wetly smacking it against the girl's tongue a few times. The taste of her dried spunk lingered on the massive meat-log, forcing Riven to sample the meal to come with ever slap.

"You're pretty smart for some air headed bimbo," the nurse praised, brushing the student's bangs out of her glaring eyes and tucking the strands of hair behind her ear. "You could use some discipline though. Such a pretty young thing like yourself shouldn't curse."

"Whatever." Riven rolled her eyes and wrapped her lips around the pulsating rod, starting to suckle on the bulbous head and swirling her tongue around the ridge. The meat-sickle began to push forward past the plush gates and into the wet embrace of the patient's mouth. She half expected Akali to begin fucking her throat, but there seemed to be an expectation for a proper blowjob instead. "Hmmmph," she sighed around the thick girth, furrowing her brow and starting to bob her head along the large length. It wasn't quite as large as Ahri's, probably measuring about nine or ten inches, but it was much thicker. Riven wasn't sure which she'd prefer to be forced to pleasure in terms of size, but she hoped that the missing inches would give her a little more leeway during.

"You need to check that attitude," the woman in command scoffed. Her hips bucked forward and shoved the crown of her she-dick against the back of her assistant's throat.

"Glk!" the student gagged, caught off guard by the sudden motion. Her head jerked back, bumping against the wall at her back and wincing in pain. "Mmmlg!" she attempted to curse, her mouth still plugged with girlmeat. The message had been delivered loud and clear, getting Riven to drop her poor attitude and to start sucking on the veiny scepter in submission. The student's plump cocksuckers rolled along the shaft, lubricating the hulking fuckstick a little more every time it slid into her mouth, still aggressively staring back into Akali's smug gaze.

"Much better." The nurse's hands began gently nudging the girl's head forward, wanting to feel her dick deeper down Riven's tight throat. Another inch disappeared with every light thrust of her hips, enveloped more and more by the warm embrace of her patient's mouth until it was buried to the hilt. "Unf, that look you're giving me makes this so much better. That fire in your eyes. That rage. It's sexy as hell - uhn!" she grunted, now handling the girl much more roughly than before, Riven's defiance fueling her libido. Akali bucked forward, cramming her bitch-breaker all the way down the student's throat and nestling the girl's chin against the smooth sack beneath.

"Nng, glk, mnnng!" Riven struggled for air, raising her hands and pushing at Akali's thighs in a frenzy, her eyes rolling back and her nostrils flaring. The impressive girth of the throbbing monstrosity plugged her airway entirely, but try as she might she was unable to yank herself free from the woman's firm hold. Each passing moment without air seemed to go on for an eternity, Riven's whole body writhing and twisting around in a futile attempt to pull away for a breath of air. She grew lightheaded fast, tears rolling down her cheeks as they gradually turned from red to purple, practically at the end of her rope when Akali finally pulled free with a yank.

"Whoo! I may need to make you a permanent assistant of mine, you handled that prep like a pro." It seemed that the medic was having a fair share of fun with her plaything, a playful grin dancing across her lips as she watched her patient struggle to regain composure.

"Fff-" Riven caught herself, made well aware by now that swearing wouldn't get her anywhere. "N-... No problem," she cheerily answered, forcing herself to smile. There was a hint of sarcasm in both her tone and her expression, but Akali seemed satisfied by the meager attempt. The school nurse grabbed the naked girl by the shoulders and re-positioned her onto her back, Akali moving between the schoolgirl's spread legs and bending herself forward. The wet slab of girl-cock was laid across Riven's stomach in a somewhat threatening manner as if to measure just how deep it'd go when plunged inside.

"Ready for your shot?" Akali joked, admiring the size of her package a bit before rearing back her hips and lifting Riven's legs over her shoulders. The head of her lubricated pecker pressed against the clenched pucker of the student. "You might feel a light pinch, followed by an intense session of my cock reaming out your ass. Just count down from a hundred or so, it'll be over before you know it." There seemed to be no end to the woman's banter, oddly suited by her deadpan tone. It was enough to distract Riven from the pain of the mushroom-esque head penetrating the rim of her backdoor, making the discomfort slightly more bearable. Akali seemed to have a bit of difficulty forcing herself any deeper, repeatedly thrusting her hips in short, mechanical motions. "Damn, you're tighter than I t-thought! Unf! I thought Ahri would've stretched out all of your holes by now! Today must be my lucky day!" The woman shrugged her white uniform the rest of the way off and adjusted her positioning over her fucktoy, pushing further forward and forcefully bending the girl's body back towards her face. Akali placed her hands on Riven's shoulders and took a firm grasp, holding her helplessly in place while she wriggled her hips and stirred her cock around inside the student's tail-hole.

"This is really- Ahn!" Riven's complaint was cut short by the surprise of Akali suddenly driving her pelvis downwards with all her might, working her girl-meat back and forth into the snug fit of her cock-sleeve's rear entrance. She was forced to watch every moment of it, her head propped up against the wall and given a full view of the meaty rod drilling into her asshole. It was like watching a jackhammer being driven into cement, and just about as painful, she imagined, gaining a little more ground with every pump forward.

"F-fuck! That's - uhn! - much better!" the nurse grunted through gritted teeth, her face twisted into a vicious expression that indicated her sole intent to bury her dick to its hilt. The progress she began to make was indicative of this, now slamming more than half of her titanic meat-pillar into the vice-like grip of Riven's rosebud. Just a few more thrusts would have her shoving herself almost balls deep, her hips already moving with much more ease with her every rut, her hefty cum-dispensers smacking off of the student's juicy rear at a steady rhythm.

"Unf! N-not so rough!" Riven groaned, struggling against Akali's hold on her shoulders. As much as she hated to admit it, now that there was a tempo in place she found herself starting to actually enjoy having her ass stretched out like this, somehow able to find trace amounts of pleasure amidst the discomfort. There was definitely a soreness that came with it - and would likely stay with her for weeks - but still she had to force herself to stifle numerous moans, growing in frequency the harder Akali worked to rearrange her insides, her lust betrayed only by the ways her toes curled and her chest heaved with rising intensity.

"I'm sorry - fuck! - who's the nurse here? You're just the cock-holster with the fat ass and the big tits, so just - uhn! - take it, slut!" As if to punish her disobedient underling Akali began moving with more fervor than before, her bucking wilder and more feral, nails digging into Riven's shoulders as she used all of her strength to put the girl in her place. The room was quickly filled with the noisy clapping of skin to skin contact, Riven's plump flesh jiggling constantly beneath the feverish pounding. "Hahhh, I'm gonna blow my load soon. Get - uhn! yes! - ready!" Riven could already feel the shaft swelling in her socket, bloating and twitching as spunk began pouring out into her insides, Akali still thrusting into the orifice even as the orgasm washed over her and caused her body to tremble and occasionally spasm.

"Pull out, not inside! Fuck! You bitch!" The pinned girl feebly cried out as the warm seed filled her, her body flailing in a futile effort to escape. She wasn't able to break free until the brunette finally pulled herself free, not yanking her cock from the clenched hole until every drop had been milked out, allowing Riven to hop to her feet and retreat to the doorway with a certain level of composure that could be considered unusual in someone with quaking legs and an agitated backdoor.

"Eh?" Akali blinked, shooting a bemused glance in her patient's direction. She let out an uproar of laughter and shook her head. "Why so skittish? I got what I wanted, I wasn't intended to shackle you to the bed and throw away the key as fun as that'd be..." Her hand gave her softening cock a few strokes at the thought, obviously reluctant to let her prey withdraw.

"Hard pass. Just give me the clothes you promised and I'll be on my way," Riven speedily requested, worried that giving the woman any time to think would be an utter disaster. The nurse shrugged and retrieved a fresh uniform from one of her cupboards, tossing the bundle to the nude girl and motioning for her to leave the room. As much as she'd wanted to leave, the freshly fucked student felt a little annoyed that she'd been shooed off as soon as their exchange was through. "...Fine," she mumbled with uncharacteristic sass, quick to get dressed and exiting the building the proper way - instead of through a window.

It was a hop, skip, and a jump back to the dorms from there, clutching a note to excuse her from her remaining classes due to some nonspecific illness. She opened the door to her designated dorm room without incident and slipped inside the humble living space, finally safe in her sanctuary; which happened to be decorated wall to wall with frilly, pink, and fuzzy. On a cork board above what she assumed was her roommate's bed was a name tag with stylized, excessively girly, lettering.

"Oh, shit," she sighed, slack-jawed in total disbelief. Right on cue, the doorknob behind her began to rattle and twist, and the fragrance of a familiar perfume wafted into the room.

"Welcome home, roomie!" Ahri chimed, kicking off her shoes with little grace and locking the door behind her. "At first I was totally bummed when I heard I was gonna have to share my dorm with some psycho from Noxus, but after we got to get to know each other a little better... I can say that I'm looking forward to sharing a room with you." She outstretched her hand in a formal gesture of friendship, which Riven nearly declined before remembering the consequence of not obeying her higher-ups.

"Uh... D-ditto!" Riven stammered, grasping the kitsune's soft hand and shaking it. "What are the odds? Eheh." She was quick to break the physical contact and crossed the room to sit on the unclaimed bed.

"Uh, don't sit on my bed," Ahri quickly ordered, snapping her fingers. Like a well-trained dog, the girl shot back up out of her seat.

"Sorry, I thought the other bed was yours. Because of the...--"

"Well, duh. They're both my beds, my friends sleep in that one when I have them overnight." The fox girl sauntered over to the closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. "You'll be sleeping on the floor. Be grateful I'm even sparing a pillow for you - I only gave the last girl a blanket." The items were thrown in a heap at Riven's feet.

"Why can't I use the bed when your friends aren't over?"

"Because dogs shouldn't sleep on the furniture," Ahri giggled. "You could... Always join me in my bed, though. As long as you behave, of course."

"...I'll pass." Riven's temper began to rise, not keen on being treated like a common house pet. Of course, the preppy girl could've also just been taking a jab at her looks with that remark, which only further frustrated the alleged animal in question. "You aren't going to try anything funny in the middle of the night, are you?" It was an innocent question sparked by her concerns, to which Ahri smirked and shook her head.

"What am I, some sort of depraved wildebeest? I need my beauty sleep, y'know. All of this," she made a broad gesture at herself, "doesn't just happen. If I get less than my full nine hours, I look like death. Which reminds me, lights out at eight. I get up extra early to groom myself... Something I'm sure you don't know how to do."

Ahri began to drone on about ground rules, sneaking in less than subtle insults whenever she got the chance. Riven made her bed on the floor and took a seat, quietly listening to her live-in bully, growing increasingly aware of the fact that this year might be longer than she was expecting.


	3. BFFs with Benefits!

At the crack of dawn Riven was met not with the calls of a rooster, but rather the blaring alarm of Ahri's clock. The buzzing seemed endless, and the slumbering fox seemed pleased to take her sweet time in rising from her beauty sleep to press the snooze button. Hit by the golden light of the morning sun, from Riven's perspective her roommate began to look more like an angel than the devil she'd become acquainted with. Even as the twitching eared girl removed her eye mask and lazily stretched her arms out she did so with grace, and the well rested face beneath indicated that she was definitely a morning person. She looked the exact opposite of the zombie-like girl on the floor, who buried her face in her pillow in an attempt to get a few more winks in.

"Wakey wakey roomie!" Ahri crooned soothingly, sliding out of her bed and slipping into the pair of fuzzy slippers at her bedside. "You don't wanna sleep the day away. I've got tons of fun stuff planned for us today! Good thing it's the weekend, we can really get to know each other!" Riven wasn't sure if it was just her tired brain talking, but this sounded nothing like the girl who'd forced her to sleep on the floor the night prior. Had some trinity of ghosts visited her in the dead of the night and changed her outlook on life?

"Like... What?" The tired Noxian had her suspicions that this wouldn't sound nearly as fun as the spirited kitsune was trying to make it sound.

"First, you're gonna join me in my morning workout. I have, like, a pretty rigorous routine that keeps me in shape. I don't have this bod from bouncing on stranger's dicks all day like you do." There it was. Riven would've rolled her eyes if there was any point to doing so with her face hidden. "Though, that does give me an idea..."

Uh oh. Riven scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, but her forearm was caught by Ahri's iron grip before she had a chance to flee, pulled into an embrace that was made all the more uncomfortable by the very apparent bulge pressed against her bare thighs. She knew that it was a mistake to sleep in just her underwear, but the lingering summer heat had been too unbearable to ignore. Even now beads of sweat were rolling down the chests of both girls, their bra-clad breasts mashed together by the fox's snug hug. Their bosoms were comparable in size, but Ahri's milky mounds were covered in a frilly red bra - much fancier than the plain white bra that pressed Riven's own slightly larger tits together, said brassiere seeming slightly too small for her bust. With the added pressure her chestcushions practically seemed ready to pop out of her top at any moment.

"I do have a case of morning wood to take care of. Maybe it'd be better if we kill two birds with one stone? I could plow you for an hour or so and get it out of my system, doesn't that sound funner than cardio?" Ahri's hypnotic amber eyes stared deep into Riven's shifty gaze, almost managing to lull her captive into a very false sense of security. Not that the outcome would change based on something as silly as consent. Even now the artificial redhead was throwing her live-in cumdump down onto the messy bed behind her, leaning over her plaything and pinning the unprepared girl to the bed.

"I'd rather do the cardio," Riven mumbled, reluctantly accepting her position as Ahri's early morning onahole for the moment. She'd learned by now that directly resisting wouldn't get her anywhere, and struggling right out of the gate would probably just tire herself out and further provoke and arouse her attacker. Reserving her strength was the wise decision, she hoped, as much as it pained her to submit so easily.

"Quit lying to yourself you slut, it's not healthy," Ahri cooed softly, pleased that she was being given her way - like she always had been in life. "Y'know, I think we could be pretty good friends. Like, we could totally be BFFs. There are tons of benefits to it too! Think about it. You'll get to sleep in a bed - in mine, that is, with me, but I've been told I'm very pleasant to cuddle. I can introduce you to my friends too, and I'm sure they'd all absolutely adore you! I can even get those nasty rumors about you to stop before you make too many enemies. Plus, the added bonus of my cock in your pussy anytime you get the urge. All I ask is your full obedience! That isn't too hard, is it?" The bit about making the rumors stop would have seduced Riven if she hadn't already been made to acknowledge the major con of befriending this pampered princess, and that con was twelve inches long and looming above her crotch. Throbbing wildly and threatening to practically burst out of Ahri's panties, she wanted nothing to do with that... Monstrosity. Even if it meant sleeping on the floor and being treated like dirt, she'd find a way to make it through the year.

"I'll think about it," she finally answered with a sneer. She definitely wouldn't, but the only other reply she had queued up in her mind was some combination of "drop dead" and "bitch".

"As if your bimbo brain has any capacity for thought," Ahri taunted, reaching down to fish her spire of she-meat from her lacy undergarments. "Maybe I can fuck you into a stupor and give you no choice but to beg for my cock." She batted her hard rod against Riven's toned stomach, causing the girl beneath to cringe a little with every light smack. The veiny pillar was rubbed against Riven's soft skin for a lingering moment before Ahri released her shaft to tug off the panties that protected her mark. She placed a palm over the exposed snatch and teasingly began to caress the slit, deviously smiling down at her prey like a predator toying with its meal.

"Just get it over with," hissed Riven, quickly fed up with even this minimal foreplay. If she was going to get fucked silly by her big-dicked bully, she'd rather not be given too much time to contemplate what was about to happen.

"Ooh, eager!" giggled Ahri, entirely pleased to place both hands on Riven's wide hips while wriggling into position. The bulbous crown of her thick girl-dick pressed into her pet's cuntlips, slowly sinking into the folds at a glacial pace. She seemed to be deriving more pleasure from watching the fidgeting of the girl she was penetrating than the actual penetration, licking her full lips as she squeezed in the entire head of her engorged prick into the tight cock-socket. She continued to slide herself forward, aiming to force herself balls deep in a single go.

"Nng..." Riven was suitably flustered by now, a moan or two coaxed out of the quiet girl as she was impaled. This pacing made it increasingly apparent just how hung Ahri really was, and even more obvious yet how much pleasure such a massive fuckpole like this could bring her. The kitsune stood up straight and adjusted her posture as she finally buried herself to the hilt, her smooth sack nestled against the bottom curve of the Noxian's heart shaped ass. Her tails swayed back and forth as she gave the sprawled out girl a long look over, silently molesting the curvy body with her ravenous gaze.

"You're really cute when you aren't scowling, y'know that? It's a shame you have major resting bitch face, though." Ahri's observation managed to catch the reserved girl off guard, Riven casting her gaze to the side with bright red cheeks. The rotten vixen took this opportunity to launch her attack, pulling her dick out until just a single inch or so remained inside. She couldn't help but let suspense build with a short pause before suddenly driving herself home, a mighty thrust sending ripples up through Riven's curves. The defenseless girl beneath let out a loud moan, the first of many produced from the repetitive bucking of Ahri's hips. Each cry of pleasure was a minor victory for the fox, and once Riven started she found herself unable to stop.

"Hahhh! Not so... Hahhh! Ahnnn! Rough!" she whined, her heavy chest heaving with her every breath. The rhythmic pounding didn't let up, but instead increased in tempo and intensity. Ahri began to lose herself in working her slab of dick-meat back and forth, staring down at where the two formed a union and admiring the view of her thick girth stretching out the pleasantly tight entrance to Riven's insides. Her every thrust had her own groans of enjoyment growing louder, each grunt accompanied by the sound of her balls clapping against flesh.

"Uhn! I might just have to fuck you all day instead - fuck, hahh, yes! Screw the other stuff, screwing this pussy feels way too good!" Ahri began to ram her groin forward into the tanned girl's crotch faster now, moving her hands down beneath the juicy thighs at her sides to spread them further apart.

"I'll paaahhh!" Riven's protest was twisted into a whimper of pleasure instead, powerless against the kitsune's assault on her deepest weak points. She clenched the sheets beneath her with balled up fists, while her toes curled and her teeth clenched. Just a little longer is all she'd have to last, she hoped.

"Glad you agree," chuckled Ahri with some difficulty, pumping her hips more fervor. She now barely pulled out at all before immediately pistoning herself forward, rutting like a rabbit into the increasingly slick grip while her needlessly large rod began to swell and twitch. It didn't take Riven much to figure out what was to come, literally, and in a timely fashion, her folds began to clamp down, milking the shaft and practically begging for its seed. It wasn't long before the floodgates opened and a tidal wave of spunk flowed free, stuffing her insides with ropes of thick splooge. It seemed endless, still being produced even as the grunting futa continued to drill the overflowing orifice with unfaltering speed and strength. Cum was constantly being pushed out to make room for more, only finally ceasing after the fox pulled out and fired a few shots that streaked across the belly of her freshly fucked cock-sleeve.

As much as Riven despised herself for it, Ahri wasn't the only one who'd just climaxed. Waves of both disgust and pleasure tingled through her body, filled with a sense of both dread and euphoria. It was a nasty cocktail of emotions, but it was also strangely addictive as well.

"I can't help but - hahhh - feel a little proud, after that one. It seems like I've really worn down your fierce spirit!" Ahri panted softly, tenderly grinding her still-pulsating erection along the fluid-oozing opening. "So, ready for round two? I think it's time for you to take over," she chirped, climbing into bed next to Riven and rolling onto her back. A nimble hand grabbed her shaft and began to idly stroke the fluid-coated length while the other took hold of Riven's arm and tugged her over, pulling her companion on top.

"Round t-two?" the exile stammered, her wide brown eyes staring down into Ahri's captivating gaze in disbelief. "How are you still... You're still hard? Aren't you satisfied?" It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist, she found, slowly becoming enamored by the girl's charm. Spending an entire day with this constantly horny beast would probably be dangerous to her own mental health, yet running away started to seem equally silly for some perplexing reason. Her hips began to lower on their own, straddling the towering slutmasher with her lower mouth.

"Satisfied, but not sated," Ahri corrected, flicking her staff back and forth along the dripping lips. "That's the wrong hole you silly whore. Ride me with your ass. I can't fill all your holes if I keep stuffing the same one, now can I? Or are you such a needy bitch that all you care about is getting your womb stuffed to the brim?"

"Shut up..." retorted Riven with a lack of her usual fire, speaking in a much softer manner as she obeyed and adjusted herself so that the swollen tip was pressed against her backdoor instead. She could just get up and run away if she truly wanted to, but she continued to mindlessly opt to fulfill Ahri's demands by lowering her pucker down and allowing the mushroom-like head to penetrate the rim and slide inside. With one hand placed on either side of the porcelain skinned girl she sat on she began to lift and drop her ass on the fat bitchbreaker, wriggling her hips slowly and giving herself a moment to adjust to its mind numbing size. Ahri was definitely bigger than Akali, who had thankfully already taken her black cherry and made it feasible for Riven to even consider comfortably bouncing her bubble butt along the huge jizzcannon.

"My, my, this hole's a little tighter than I thought! Maybe you aren't as much of a butt-slut as I thought... But we can fix that right up, I'm sure." The bushy-tailed fox placed both of her palms on Riven's broad cheeks and gave the pert rump a squeeze, helping guide her partner along the slippery meatstick. Each time Riven came down Ahri began to buck upwards, inching herself deeper into the vice-like embrace that stroked her cock with increasing speed. Her fingers dug into the handfuls of ass-meat that she greedily groped and massaged, her nails lightly grazing over the skin while she kneaded the abundant amount of flesh. Then she raised her palm and brought it down hard, swatting the bare cheek and causing it to wobble.

"Kyaaahhh!" Riven cried out in shock, the strike to her plump butt causing her asshole to clench and tighten around the shaft that already struggled to push its way inside. Ahri's mouth curled into a devious grin at the reaction, pleased to see the usually withheld girl so vulnerable.

"Unf! Did my little cumguzzler enjoy that?" Another stinging blow was delivered to the same spot, getting a repeat reaction out of the girl on top. The spanking only continued from there, each one a little rougher than the former. It seemed that Riven was now working more desperately to squeeze an orgasm out of Ahri, egged on the soreness of her reddening cheeks.

"Ahhnnn! N-no more!" She threw back her head and moaned wildly with every movement, tongue lolled out and her inhibitions apparently all but entirely gone. Nearly the entire length was swallowed with each pump of her hips, lowering herself nearly to the pale orbs adorning the hilt before lifting herself back up to around the halfway point and immediately descending again. "It's sooo... B-big... Hahhh~ And..." She seemed to be losing her mind, panting like a bitch in heat with her nearly drooling maw gaping wide.

"And?" echoed Ahri, suddenly switching hands and slapping the neglected cheek. There was something stimulating in seeing such a defiant spirit reduced to a pitiful, spunk-craving mess. She drank in the sight, staving off her impending climax for as long as she possibly could, if only so she could remain audience to this show for just a little longer.

"And... And... Hahhh..." Riven barely seemed to be able to form a competent sentence, swiveling her hips and stirring the fox's cock around in her insides as she rode the length as if it was a bull trying to throw her off. "...F-feels good," she finally muttered, the words leaving a sour taste in her mouth even as she continue to indulge in the pleasure of getting her ass stretched out.

"How cute! It's like watching a child try to pronounce a big word," Ahri mockingly giggled, moving one of her hands to lightly scratch her flustered pet on the chin in praising. "Maybe I'll reward you. Would you like that, slut?"

"Y-yeshhh..." slurred Riven in response, barely able to speak with her mouth still wide open and her tongue hanging out.

"Address me properly first. Mistress would be p-pr - ahn! - preferred! And don't forget to - nnng - say please." Ahri seemed to be on the verge on blowing her load, ready to burst at any second. It was much harder to control her building finale when she was on the bottom for a change, even with her experience in edging for as long as possible with her partners.

"P-... Hahh... Fuh - fhnnn... F-fuuuck you." Riven managed to groan her defiance at the last second, grounded back in reality by the depraved idea of addressing the bitch she had the displeasure of becoming acquainted with as anything other than some obscene word or other. Ahri could only begin to sneer when her expression was immediately altered by pleasure, convulsing as orgasm rocked through her body. The torrent of spunk was somehow even larger than the first, completely over-stuffing the Noxian's ass within the first few spurts of cream, overflowing and drooling down the already coated shaft and seeping over the fox's tightening nuts.

"Y-yhhhaaahouuu biiitch," Ahri mewled as her plumbing was drained, her eyes rolled back in automatic reaction to the intense pleasure that her body quaked with. "I-I'm gonnaaa hahhh, m-... Gonnaaahhh... F-fuck, sooo goood!" Even as Riven found the self-restraint to quit bouncing and dismount, breaking free from the weakened grip on her butt, letting the unsheathed cock continue to spray gunk upwards in small arches. Each shot began to dwindle in size, the lack of stimulation helping the twitching hose's cumshower slowly come to a halt. "Who - huhhh - who told you to stop?!" the kitsune spat, propping herself up and shooting a cold glare at the disobedient girl.

"I remembered that you're a manipulating bitch, sorry, "mistress"." While it had taken longer than she'd have liked it to, Riven had finally come back to senses beyond pleasure. Even so, she caught herself staring at the flagpole between Ahri's legs, her subconscious desires betrayed far too easily.

"So you're back to sassing me? Ugh, I was having fun with your slutty cock-addict persona. Totally lame, but we can still have some fun, I'm sure." The redhead growled as leaped to her feet and lunged for her roommate, who tried her hardest to dodge out of the way. Somehow she was once again too slow for Ahri, who tackled her to the floor and easily pinned her.

"W-where the hell do you get this freakish strength from?! Get off!" Riven struggled with all of her might, but it wasn't enough. Ahri seemed fueled by her lust, quickly maneuvering herself so that she straddled the love-pillows that the bronzed girl had somehow stuffed in her skimpy bra. Her dick nestled itself against the two chest-balloons comfortably, oozing excess spunk into the cleavage.

"Maybe you're just weak in the knees at the thought of my dick. I tend to have that effect on people!" The bland bra that restrained Riven's slut-udders was used to keep the two mountains of tit-flesh pressed together as the head of the kitsune's girl-meat was pushed against the bottom of the crevice, slipping into the valley with ease thanks to the plentiful amount of sticky lubricant smeared across the velvety skin. Ahri was quick to thrust it all the way through, the crown pushing out on the other side and shoving itself against the mouth of the helpless girl.

"If you think I'm sucking this thing, you're insane." A scowl had made its way across Riven's face, flinching back as a bit of spunk was smeared across her plush lips. "Don't you have anything better to do? We've already been at this all morning, you cunt!"

"Yeah, and you do? You probably planned to stay in your dorm and feel sorry for yourself." Ahri began to move her hips as she spoke, her hands molesting the pillow-like funbags as they were used to massage her dick. "Your tits are as soft as they look, nnf. I could cum here and now! Having a personal fucksow to breed like yourself is gonna be great!" Her sudden change in tone made Riven scoff.

"Who the fuck says I'm just gonna let you use me whenever you want? I'm not some fucking sex doll!" The transfer student was seething with rage now, using renewed vigor to attempt to lift her captor off of her. Her outburst ceased after a moment, realizing that it was wasted energy, but she was still clearly unhappy.

"It's pretty obv that you don't really have a choice, I think," Ahri laughed, genuinely amused by the pathetic attempt. "Geeze, how can you stand up against a bully if you can't even stand? You're better suited on your knees, choking on dick, in my opinion!" Each thrust had her heavy sack smacking off of the massive mammaries from below, causing the endowments to jiggle against their restraints and, eventually, bounce free. With the light pink areolas exposed, the fox girl jumped at the opportunity to pinch the sensitive nubs and tweak them mercilessly. Riven was fast to turn back into her whimpering and moaning self as her nipples were yanked and twisted, her defenses quickly torn back down so soon after they'd been rebuilt. "Ooh! So it's abuse like this that turns you on, huh?"

"N-no!" Riven denied the accusation far too abruptly for it to be anything but the truth, but the tremble in her voice alone was already evidencing enough for the cunning fox. With this knowledge, Ahri was sure that her dreams of having a subservient cock-maid would be soon realized.

"So doing this..." she paused while she harshly tugged upwards as far as she could before letting the breasts snap back into place, causing a tremor of wobbling flesh. Riven immediately let out a loud moan, which was practically music to Ahri's ears. "No effect, huh? Please, you'll practically be putty in my hands from now on. So why don't you take those idle hands of yours and use them to hold these fat titties in place while I fuck them?"

"No w--" Riven was ready to defy the kitsune when she felt her nipples pinched again, the imminent threat of having them further assaulted being more than enough to have her grudgingly reach up and sandwich her breasts around the slimy shaft. While verbal resistance seemed to be off the table entirely now, she still could do things like frown and stick her tongue out childishly. The tables were quickly turned on even this useless gesture, however, when the underside of the jizz-drenched appendage slid over the outstretched organ, smothering it in the salty taste of seed.

"Good idea. Suck it too. If you do a good job, I'll even let you swallow my cum! Unless you'd rather get your face fucked?" These demands were torture, but the idea of getting her throat repeatedly rammed into was even worse. Riven craned her head forward and spread her cocksuckers enough for the large tip to push into her mouth from where it jutted out from between her tits. Each buck of the redhead's hips had the engorged bulb at the head of the meat-spear slamming into the back of Riven's throat. She had to do very little sucking in actuality, which she was thankful for, instead simply sealing her lips around the girth and holding the position while lightly suckling and wriggling her tongue against the underbelly.

Ahri seemed more than content with the pleasure of knowing that she'd won both the battle, and probably the war, with this vital information, her panting almost animalistic as she savored this feeling of victory - and probably some other emotions too as cum began to flow from the cusp of her cock. Yet, she pulled out instead of feeding the load to her appointed spunkrag, shakily getting into a crouching position while jizz continued to fire from her staff. She quickly aimed it downwards, spraying the rest of her seed across Riven's chest and painting the tan skin an off-white while furiously stroking her length. Her third climax slowly was reduced to just the weak dripping of whatever was knocked loose by the wringing of her meatrod, but not before a few spurts had been plastered across Riven's face as well.

"Y-your balls have to be empty by now, right?" the exhausted, cum-stained girl on the floor weakly asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

"I am a little drained..." Ahri looked spent as well, nearly out of breath and her dick starting to droop. Riven was hopeful, but her dreams were about to be dashed when the fox produced a curious little bottle from her nearby nightstand. "I've been looking for a reason to try these out. No idea what the recommended dosage is, but they're kinda small so I think more is better." She poured a few tiny pills into her hand and popped them into her mouth without exercising any caution. "I got them from a friend who says they give you the vitality of a rabbit in heat, but I was like "Nidalee are you sure that it's not just you who's in heat?" cuz I swear to the gods, that bitch is always talking about her mating season or some shit and I'm pretty sure she says that like, every season and I'm like, it's just hormones and... W-woah..."

Something seemed to fluster the kitsune as she spoke, new life surging to her crotch and causing the impressive pecker to stand straight up, leaking precum in its painfully erect state. Whether it was a drug, or some sort of black magic, Ahri didn't seem to give a shit about anything other than getting off, grabbing her revived void staff and starting to feverishly beat off. It seemed so effective that the twelve inches started to seem more like thirteen or fourteen, and the starved look in her eyes and her forward stride made it clear that she was raring to use them on someone close by.

"Oh fuck," Riven cursed in anticipation of what was to come, backpedaling on her hands as she was approached until her back bumped the wall. Her body twisted around and she tried to crawl for the door, only to be grabbed and hoisted up over Ahri's shoulder as if she was as light as a feather.

"I think it's about time we go get a shower, don't you? Though, you're gonna wind up pretty dirty either way..." Neither girl had time to get dressed as the nine-tailed fox marched out into the hall, leaving the door ajar behind her in her hurry.

The situation was handled without delicacy or secrecy, Ahri boldly strolling down the corridor with her void staff swaying from side to side in the cool air. Riven tried her hardest to hide her face from the prying eyes of the stray students they passed by, most of which who giggled knowingly. None of Ahri's perverse way of life seemed to be any sort of secret to any of them - not that the rooms are soundproofed anyhow. There would surely be rumors spread throughout the school about the queen's newest concubine in no time, the onlookers already whispering into each other's ears while they admired the view. Some seemed fixated on the log of dick-meat bouncing around between Ahri's legs, and others licked their chops at the sight of the curvy little number dangled over her shoulder, but all were fascinated by the sight. A few tents even hiked up the skirts of some of the more interested students, the kitsune apparently not the only girl in the dorms to be packing heat.

Riven was almost relieved to finally be in the privacy of one of the stalls in the shower room when they finally arrived, a curtain shielding them from any wandering eyes. Well, almost relieved. Just as soon as she was lowered to the ground she was bent over, and she once more felt the huge cockhead of Ahri's jizz-dispenser pressed against her tight pussy.

"I'll wash your back - and some other parts - for you. Another perk of being my friend!" The nine-tailed girl chuckled with anxiety in her voice, her entire body quivering at the prospect of sliding into the fuckhole she was prodding against. It was too much to bear. She slammed her revitalized cock into the primed Noxian pussy and began to pound Riven into the wall like there was no tomorrow. Her movements were erratic and paternless, mindlessly bucking her hips like a feral creature with an overwhelming desire to breed. While her bottom half focused on railing the wet fuckhole, her hands began to haphazardly squeeze liquid soap all over the back of the girl she was repeatedly spearing with her dick, spreading the bubbly suds all over until they were both excessively slippery. Whether she was doing it just because she found it hot as hell - which she did - or because she had no capacity for any thoughts other than how good sheathing herself into Riven's dickholster felt was debatable, but she continued to pour it until she'd used it all up.

"Oh! Fuck! Hahhh - fuck! Fuck! Slow down! Please!" Riven pleaded, her cries echoing thanks to the rooms excellent acoustics, but her begging for mercy fell on deaf ears, the beastial assault only growing in intensity with every passing thrust. Ahri's primal instincts began to take over, lurching forward and dropping the empty bottle, grabbing the wide hips in front of her and digging her nails into the soft skin. Her friend's promise was valid after all, rutting like a horny bunny with a joystick that could shame a horse. Every inch felt more like foot in itself to the writhing Noxian, the nonstop barrage on her folds quickly bringing Riven to a climax. The way her insides clamped down on the swelling titan caused the kitsune to let out a shuddering moan.

"Oh s-shit, this feels better than usual! Hahhh, I could get addicted to this!" Ahri could hardly speak between her labored moans, unable to stop herself from slamming her pelvis forward into the round rear each time she bottomed out - not that she wanted to quit now. Riven was left with her face flat against the wall, her cheek being grinded into the tile with every hump against her backside. Her cervix would definitely be sore after this, being repeatedly slammed into taking a heavy toll on the solid wall. In fact, she was sure that her entire body would probably be pretty damned sore if things kept up at this rate, but she'd simply have to endure it the best she could and find a way to transfer to a new dorm room as soon as possible. She'd be stuck figuring it out later, for now she was barely able to think straight.

Every thrust produced a squelch, the colossal girl-cock causing the Noxian's entire body to shake violently. Ahri didn't seem to care about short-term pleasure anymore. It seemed she now wanted nothing more than to breed, a carnal desire to cum spurring her hips onwards. It wasn't long before Riven was nearly ready to climax again, but the fox girl was quick to pick up on it.

"Let's - hahhh! - cum - nnnng! - together! Uhnnn!" Ahri grunted as Riven's inner walls began to tighten up. She was once more met with the familiar feeling of the fox's molten hot spunk raiding her womb, a river of cockmilk threatening to distend her gut with the obscene amount that was pumped out by the kitsune's spunksprayer. Cum leaked down and mixed with the puddle of water on the linoleum floor, the diluted solution flushed to center of the stall by the constant flow of liquids and disappearing down the drain. They had finished in near unison, but that was far from the end.

This was just the first of many, many times that Ahri would get off using her roommate's body over the following hours. Her stamina seemed unending, and her every orgasm seemed to only motivate her to continue onward. Again and again, she fucked Riven in every position she could think of, only taking occasional breaks to catch her breath while idly groping or grinding against something or other. They stayed in the showers until they were nearly burnt by the steam, finally traveling back to the privacy of their dorm only when Ahri finally came to her senses long enough to realize that they were starting to prune. It was evening by the time the kitsune's libido had finally been exhausted, their day of wholesome fun finally coming to a conclusion.

At the end of it all Riven was laying in Ahri's bed, next to the kitsune herself, playing the little spoon as she was forcefully cuddled. There was indeed still a rock solid erection pressed against her rump, but Ahri was far too worn down to even consider going an upteenth round. In fact, she was already asleep, leaving the used up Noxian to contemplate how she was going to get away tomorrow morning. She'd probably have to bite the bullet and cut some sort of deal when the time came. For now she could only focus on the dick shoving itself into her sore nethers.

Wait, what? Riven did a double take over her shoulder. Ahri was still gently snoring, but even in her unconscious state she'd slid herself into place and started to lightly hump forward in her sleep. Somehow it was quickly becoming harder to sleep in this extremely comfortable bed than it was on the backache inducing floor.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Detention

It had taken Riven a stroke of luck to sneak out of her dorm room without her roommate waking up, even managing to pull on her school uniform before slipping out in the nick of time. She'd woken up before the alarm had gone off, and somehow maneuvered her way out of Ahri's embrace and off the bed without waking the heavily sleeping fox girl. The alarm began to blare as soon as she'd shut the door behind her, but the stealthy escape artist was nearly out of the dormitory by the time she'd even be missed. She had no clue as to where she was headed, or what she intended to do with her free day, but anything would be a step up from being some horndog's plaything from sun up to sundown.

Her aimless wandering found the Noxian in the main building, somberly strolling down the barren hallways, lost in thought. Dropping out seemed like the easiest and quickest fix to all of her problems. What would she need school for in her future anyways? She knew how to read and write, what else would she need to know in the military anyways? Of course her pride wouldn't allow that, giving up and quitting was beneath her. She'd just have to stand up for herself.

Well, maybe not against Ahri. Unless she found a new roommate to move in with, she'd be stuck with the pampered princess for the rest of the school year - not exactly someone that she should piss off. How could she find herself a new dorm room anyways? The obvious answer would be to ask at the main office, so with an actual destination in mind Riven picked up her feet and hastened her pace the rest of the way there. It was no more than a few minutes walk to the solid oak door that led to said room, a rectangular glass pane set in the ornamental wood allowing for her to peek inside.

From what she saw it was mostly empty, a very scarce number of teachers and students scattered around inside, so the inquisitive girl turned the handle and poked her head inside. It was about as quiet as she'd have expected, which in turn made Riven take all the more care in slipping inside without making more noise than was necessary. This caught the attention of a silver-haired woman who seemed to be in a position of some importance, likely an educator, seated at the front desk. She looked up from her paperwork and quirked a brow, her icy blue eyes shooting a piercing stare right through the tanned schoolgirl.

"Can I help you?" she asked, hints of an accent laced into her somewhat stern tone of voice. As Riven approached she couldn't help but notice that parts of the woman were blatantly augmented or just flat out robotic, making her all the more outwardly threatening. It was bad enough that she batantly seemed displeased to be bothered to begin with, even if her expression failed to betray what she was currently feeling.

"Hi- Hello, uh..." It wasn't like Riven to be flustered so easily, even using the events of the two days prior as an excuse for her behavior. "Yeah, I'd like to request a new room, or roommate, if that's possible? It's not working out between us." She skimped on the details intentionally, not willing to volunteer information about her twenty-four hour romp with the nine-tailed vixen she'd been assigned to live with.

"I suppose I can look into it for you. Your name is Riven, correct?" There was a quiet whirring as the woman's eyes snapped to the screen of the monitor to her side, pivoting the chair she sat on so that her whole body faced the outdated computer.

"Yeah, uh..." The anxious schoolgirl was about to ask how the woman new that about her, but figured it was best to simply let it be. It was either her reputation preceding her, or that she was actually talking to a supercomputer with a built in student database in human guise. In both cases, asking potentially rude questions probably wouldn't be too smart.

"Building B... Roommates with... Ahri? Oh?" There was a glimmer of interest behind the woman's glowing gaze, which shifted to the corners of her eyes and peered over at the girl at the counter. "I can't help but doubt that you're having troubles with such a sweet girl. Always so focused in class, she's a model student. Are you sure that you're not the problem?" Riven's heart sank, wide-eyed with disbelief as she was accused of being a problem child of some sort.

"No!" she nearly screamed, causing several other people in the room to look up glance around in confusion. "I-I- S-she..." she was quick to tone it down and leaned in over the table, now speaking at barely above a whisper. "She assaulted me and raped me! Model student my ass, she's a monster!" It hadn't taken much for her to throw her reserved polite act out the window, easily enraged by the false charges.

"You're the student who beat up that poor boy at your prior school, correct? Meanwhile, while Ahri has been issued a few detentions, she has a relatively spotless record. I'm afraid the evidence isn't in your favor." The android woman was quick to return to poring over her paperwork. "If you continue to press the matter, I'm afraid I'll be forced to reprimand you for your actions."

"Dammit!" Riven cursed, slamming her fists into the desktop. "You can't just brush me off like that! I'm being honest, she's vicious!" The woman shook her head impatiently and pulled out a small booklet of slips, scribbling something down on the top sheet and tearing it from the rest before handing it over to the unruly student. The Noxian girl snatched it and looked it over, more fuel added to the fire of her rage. She was indeed given detention for her outburst, and it was likely that cussing at a teacher hadn't done much to remedy the situation, the small paper dated for the next day and signed "Miss Camille" at the bottom.

After a long day of poking around for potential hiding places to refer to in what was likely going to be the near future, Riven was finally forced to return back to her dorm. It was another pinch of dumb luck that Ahri had randomly decided to stay with a friend this evening, giving the new girl a chance to truly settle into the room and unpack her belongings - not that she had anywhere to put them, instead laying them out in her corner on the ground. She even took a chance and slept in the unclaimed bed, managing to get a good night's sleep for the first time since she'd arrived at the academy and waking up at the cusp of dawn. The rest of the day was uneventful, managing to carry herself through her classes with a shred of dignity. It wasn't until her detention time rolled around that things actually got interesting.

The designated location was a classroom she wasn't acquainted with, the exhausted girl entering the cozy mid-sized room and immediately searching for whoever was conducting this hour-long punishment so that she could be directed as to what the rules were. She spied a familiar face sitting behind the teacher's desk, her arms folded in front of her patiently.

"Of course," Riven muttered as she approached, noticing that she was the first to arrive. "Am I early?" she finally spoke up after steeling her nerves. If she was to be treated like a delinquent, she may as well act with the guts of one, strolling up to the synthetic woman with newfound confidence.

"Actually, yes. I wanted you to get here ahead of the crowd. You see, you won't be serving the same sentence as your peers." Camille spoke the same formality as she did in their prior encounter, rigid in voice and in her impeccable posture. "I want you under my desk for this lunch period." To emphasize her demand, she scooted back her chair and gestured down to the spot between her long legs.

"You what?" Riven was quick to respond, furrowing her brow in a mixture of confusion and anger at the suggestion. "Doing what, exactly?" She was already well aware of what, but she was hoping for the slim chance that this was all just a misunderstanding.

"Oh, please. Don't play coy with me, I'm sure you've already sucked a fair share of dick in your life. Especially after what you told me yesterday." While an ambiguous percentage of Camille's body was unmistakably artificial now, it seemed that the apparent bulge in her skintight one-piece uniform was indeed still human. Her hand ran over the lump, causing it to begin throbbing and growing beneath the thin fabric.

"Does everyone in this damned school have a dick?" The younger girl spat, glancing back at the door over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the tent. "And what if I don't?" It was a dumb question to ask when she already knew the answer. The likely response would be some form of threat or blackmail, to which she would ultimately grudgingly submit, the emerging pattern not one that favored her at all.

"I'll get you expelled, of course. The school board already had some second thoughts about accepting you. Detention on your second day actually attending classes would make it easy for me to pull some strings." Camille seemed to have little remorse for the student, tugging the crotch of her uniform out of the way enough to let her half-erect she-meat flop out and expose itself to the cool air. It was already an impressive length, currently around eight inches in its partially flaccid state, drooping under its own weight in Riven's direction.

"Thanks for keeping it brief," the curvy schoolgirl mumbled her answer, taking a single step forward in preparation for the inevitable. "So what, you just want me to suck you off for the next forty-five minutes? I'll be free to go after that?"

"More or less. You have until the others arrive to actually make your decision, but I trust you're smarter than you look." Camille gave the swelling rod a few strokes, quickly surging to full mast now that it was out in the open. Standing at a final total of thirteen inches, and even larger in girth than Ahri's, making it even more imposing than the initial impression it had left, the vein-riddled length standing directly up at attention and curving back towards the woman's stomach. Pre-cum already began to dribble down from the tip, running down underside and seeping all the way to the pristine sack resting on the seat of her chair. Each cum swollen orb was practically the size of a softball, making Riven wonder exactly how the woman hid such a massive package in such form fitting clothes.

"Ugh, whatever," the exile scoffed, sassing the teacher back one last time as she started to obediently get down onto her knees and, climbing into the small space beneath the desk with a moment's hesitation. Camille scooted her chair back in and trapped Riven, the girl's face between the woman's robotic thighs and at eye level with the massive meat-log and adorning spunk-factories

"Try not to make too much noise. If any of the others catch wind of our little arrangement, they may demand that I share you with them. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"...No ma'am," Riven huffed, a little unsure of where to start when faced with such a large, hard cock. She tenderly took the pole in one of her hands and began to stroke, any doubts to just how real this colossal beast was immediately shattered by the feel of it. Her fingers wrapped around the girth, unable to reach the entire way around, giving it a few experimental tugs, smearing the few drops of seed that had oozed out of the leaky pillar onto her palm and along the shaft. "You're bigger than a B.F. Sword... Do I really have to suck this thing the entire time? I'll break my fucking jaw!" She made sure to voice her complaints while she had the chance, glancing up to where the android woman's face would be if it wasn't shielded by the underside of the desk.

"No, I suppose not. But if you don't fully satisify me within the alloted time, I'll have to issue an extra penalty." There was a brief pause, the woman seeming to consider the challenge she'd issued. "Of course if you do an extra poor job, I'm afraid I may have to go and talk to the school board after all." It seemed that she accounted for the possibility that Riven might just half-ass it the entire time and try to weasel her way out of doing any serious work, easily countering the girl's initial intentions.

"Jeeze, you're trying to stiff me in more than one way, huh?" The schoolgirl beneath the desk rolled her eyes and had started to crane her neck forward when she heard the door swing open, the clamor of the students in the hall now audible while several steps of footsteps entered the room as the door slammed shut. Her hour started now, it seemed, Riven opening her mouth and stretching out her tongue, flattening the organ against the underbelly of the behemoth in her hand and starting to lap against it. Already she could hear voices of the unruly detention attendees, primarily males with a female speaking up on occasion.

"Hush! This isn't recess. That means you, Darius!" Camille called, surprisingly calm for someone being serviced under the table. "Nidalee, don't think I don't see you on your phone back there. Bring it, or you'll be seeing me again tomorrow." It seemed that she ran a tight ship, Riven tensing up a little as she heard someone approaching. Nevertheless she continued to diligently lick the girl-dick in front of her like an ice cream, working her way up the thirteen inches and reaching the glans quickly. It was hard to pace herself when there was so much at stake, the pressure of a time limit nerve wracking her.

"I shouldn't even be here, y'know? I should be at the track right now, ugh," the girl named Nidalee scoffed, sounding extremely annoyed at the confiscation of her smartphone.

"I'm sorry, but you'll simply have to wait until after detention to go for a jog." There was a pause, the girl beneath the desk's attention drawn to the side as the teacher opened one of the drawers and tossed the device inside. "You'll get this back when the period ends. Please, take your seat." The Noxian girl raised her head a little to further tease the cock-head she'd been stroking with her tongue and accidentally bumped her head on the solid wood above her, the loud thump briefly causing Nidalee to linger for a second longer before the reassuring sound of her receding footsteps started towards the opposite end of the room. Riven let out the softest of sighs, blowing a hot breath onto the twitching erection inches from her face. She was quick to resume stimulating the long slab of girl-meat, pushing her mouth against the hefty orbs at the base while pumping the thick spire resting against her face. She took one of the globules between her plush lips and began to tug and suck on it, exploring the surface with her tongue and lathering it with her saliva, smearing some of the lipstick she'd worn today onto the creamy skin.

The silence that had ensued in the meantime unnerved the girl, concerned about her noise level as the occasional perverted slurp was created by her mouth. Her tongue wriggled its way out of her mouth and snaked its way underneath, cradling and caressing the smooth sack with the outstretched organ until she finally released the set of bloated nuts with a soft 'pop'. A single strand of drool connected her glossy tiers to the spot she'd been sucking on, stained with plenty of evidence of her worshiping in the form of light pink smudges and the sheen of her spit. She dove right back into the fray with little time to waste, planting kisses all the way up the towering fuck-meat. When her pillowy lips reached the head she engulfed the entire engorged crown, flicking her tongue against it playfully and cleaning up the excess jizz oozing from the cusp while starting to bob her head at a casual pace.

Being able to control the speed at which she sucked was a breath of fresh air to her at this point, taking a moment to adjust to the entirely different experience of manually pleasuring a cock with her mouth instead of choking on it while it rams itself down her throat. Her soft tiers sealed as snugly as they could around the girth while she worked up and down the impossibly long handle of the stiff she-spear, taking the leftover length in both hands and firmly grasping it, starting to move her fists in tandem with the motions of her head. The tip hit the back of her throat with every pump, Riven doing all she could to suppress her gag reflex to avoid making a sound.

The challenge of staying stealthy distracted her from her simmering aggravation at the very least, keeping her mentally willing to give it her all despite her grievances with the task at hand. She came up for air after a moment, taking short, quick breaths while jerking off the shaft in longer, slower tugs, the cock-head aimed directly at her face. A sudden spurt of thick spunk streaked itself across her face, followed by an entire torrent of warm dick-cream shooting itself across her startled expression. It seemed that Camille was extremely well at suppressing even the pleasure of an orgasm, hardly moving a muscle as her body tingled with pleasure. Riven clamped her eyes shut and took the facial with as much grace as one could have when being sprayed with cum, steadying her breathing and attempting to soothe her growing anger.

"You're all dismissed," the teacher abruptly stated, with a slight tremble in her voice. A confused murmuring erupted from the room of the punished, who were quickly shushed by Camille. "Some things just came up and I have important business to attend to. I'm feeling generous today, so you're all excused. It'll be our little secret." She seemed slightly more jovial than usual, even letting out a short chuckle after she spoke. No one seemed to bother questioning it beyond that point, a symphony of chairs scraping against the tiled floor and stomping out into the halls in a clamor. Camille herself scooted back from her desk, wordlessly indicating that Riven was free to go.

"Are we done here?" the seed-drenched girl hesitantly asked, climbing to her feet and stretching her limbs while she had the chance. The android woman laughed and shook her head, circling the pert Noxian and suddenly reaching under her skirt to grab a handful of the plump ass-meat hidden beneath.

"Not yet. I realized that I'd have to be pretty stupid to waste this opportunity to use more than your mouth." The older woman delivered a swift smack to the wide cheek and placed her other hand on Riven's back, bending the schoolgirl forward over the desk. "Besides, it's not nearly enough of a punishment to have you slobber on my cock the whole time. What kind of educator would I be if I didn't play a more direct role in reprimanding you?" She was eager to flip the girl's skirt up and tug down the panties underneath with the haste of a child unwrapping a present on Christmas morning, the exposure of the tight holes seeming to further arouse her her interest.

"So what, you have your fun, and then you let me go?" Riven sighed, almost bored as rested her chin on her folded arms. "Just... Just get it over with, ugh." Her willingness to fight had been all but depleted by now. Even with all of yesterday to rest, she seemed to lack the energy to resist, a little uneasy about the idea of directly putting up a fight against a woman who could ruin her future on a whim. It was one thing to curse out the school nurse, but it was another entirely to lash out against a teacher who was apathetic to her situation.

"If you insist, I suppose. I have to admit though, the deflation of your ego is a bit of a turn on..." Another slap was delivered to the girl's round rump, Camille sawing her dick between the mounds of ample flesh, squeezing both cheeks against her cock as it was slowly dragged back and forth through the crack. "I won't be so generous the next time you're issued detention, keep that in mind." She drew her hips back and shoved the tip of her spire of girl-meat against the top hole, prodding against the pucker patiently as if she was testing the waters and fishing for a reaction.

"This is you being generous?" Riven scoffed, tensing up a bit as the foreign object pressed into her rosebud. "I'd hate to see you mad then, this sucks enough already."

"Would you like a sample of how mean I can get?" Camille reached forward and grabbed a fistful of the Noxian's hair, yanking back hard and forcing the girl to stare at the ceiling. Her other hand grabbed one of the girl's forearms and pulled it behind her back, forcefully tugging back on both as she suddenly slammed her hips forward. Her crotch met the shapely rear it plunged into, her balls swinging forward and smacking into the neglected cunt beneath. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye, and Riven failed to stifle a cry of surprise, wide-eyed and dumbfounded by the speed at which everything had unfolded. "You better keep that pretty mouth shut," the robotic woman whispered. "The walls are pretty thin, and there are a lot of students in the halls. Someone's bound to poke their nose into our business if they here your whorish moaning." She began to move around inside of the grip of the girl's tail-hole, the once vice-like grip not as tight as it was a few days ago after the repeated use and abuse, the lubricated blade easily impaling the rear entrance with the increasing fervor of her thrusts.

"N-not so rough!" Riven pleaded, keeping her volume as low as she could with thirteen inches of solid girl-dick plowing her from behind. Every clap of the woman's titanic nuts off of her slick slit caused her to wince, every strike signifying that Camille had once again buried herself nearly balls deep into the helpless girl.

"Too late - uhn! - whore! Besides, those skimpy little uniforms the academy issues drive me wild. I've been dying to dig into an overdeveloped slut like yourself." The android woman began to lose a grip on her emotions - namely, her lust - and began to rail the schoolgirl from behind with a fearsome intensity, every buck of her hips matched by another yank on the reins she held an ironclad grip on. It wasn't enough, she wanted to go deeper and quicker. Camille's robotic parts could only increase her efficiency so much. One electronic leg hoisted itself up and used the desk as a foothold, creating a calculated angle that allowed her to penetrate all the way to the hilt. She grunted each time she bottomed out through clenched teeth, her gaze fixated on the wobbling ass she repeatedly pounded into and admiring every ripple of the bronzed flesh. Despite the speed and might she applying to her every thrust, she never seemed to tire or relent, a staccato rhythm of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room in harmony with Camille's groans and Riven's whimpers.

"Slow down! Hahhh! Please!" The Noxian girl begged, her mind starting to numb as the pleasure began to outweigh the discomfort of having her asshole stretched. "I'll behave from now on! P-please!" Her whining was all but wasted on her disciplinary obsessed teacher, who had become focused on slightly more than just disciplining the unruly student at this point. Camille's vendetta had been reduced to nothing more than lust, craving for the relief that spilling her seed into Riven's tight hole would bring.

"No speaking while I'm lecturing! Uhhhn! Don't worry, class is almost out!" she panted, managing to crack corny puns even under the duress of staving off the impending orgasm. The same puns seemed to be some kind of turn on for her, perhaps enjoying the full immersion of the fantasy of reaming out a student around her fat bitch-breaker. Riven hardly noticed anything but the heat in her cheeks, fully immersed herself in the ongoing battle to remain untainted by her own desires to entirely submit to such a massive she-dick, her face flushed a bright red.

Just as abruptly as Riven felt the cock in her ass begin to swell in size and threaten to burst, Camille unsheathed herself and began to feverishly pump her shaft. Riven was so relieved to bend her neck forward that she barely minded the hot spunk being splattered across her bare ass-cheeks, the haphazardly aimed jizz running down her thighs in numerous places.

"It'd be too kind for me to stuff your - nng... - ass with my cum. This is an extension of your punishment, having to walk around the school while marked with my load." Camille was rather proud of the decision she'd made in the heat of the moment, shoving the head of her fuck-pole back against the doughy butt in front of her and knocking loose a final few drops with a few smacks of her sticky shaft against the covered cheek. "I suppose I can let you go no--"

A knock at the door startled both girls. Without waiting to be welcomed in, a young girl with skin like caramel stormed inside. She seemed to be about Riven's age, with chocolate-colored hair tied back in a long ponytail and an emerald set in the center of her forehead. It matched the color of her eyes perfectly, but one was less likely to notice such a thing with the way her low-cut tank top revealed a deep valley of cleavage. Chalky white stripes covered her flesh in various spots, most notably down her juicy thighs and well-defined calves that her short shorts did little to cover.

"I forgot my..." she paused, taken aback by the very unexpected sight of her teacher bending a student over the desk. "...Phone." Riven was quick to deduce that this was Nidalee, and Nidalee didn't seem too displeased to stumble onto this scene. She licked her lips, starting to prowl across the room in a half-circle the way a predator might. "Now, what's all this?"

"Ahem. It's... Detention, of course, Miss Nidalee. There's no need to make a spectacle of it. Your phone is in my desk, feel free to retrieve it." How calm Camille was made the cum-stained girl beside her look even more like a deer caught in the headlights, too stunned to move a muscle.

"Oh no, I want more than my phone. I want in on this." A bulge had rapidly formed in the pair of gym shorts the girl was wearing, the girl sauntering over to the scene and starting to drop her trousers. Another stiffening cock flopped out, reaching its full size of fourteen inches without stimulation; even bigger than Camille, but slightly more slender in the shaft, with a thick, bulbous head at the top.

"If it'll keep your mouth shut about all of this, I'm sure Riven would be more than happy to oblige. Wouldn't you, dear?" Camille patted the Noxian on the back and tugged on her shirt, helping the dazed girl to roll over and lay face-up. Riven shakily spread her legs, shifting her gaze off to the side as she presented her neglected pussy to her new acquaintance on command. In truth she did have an itch to scratch, and she definitely couldn't say that the buxom girl assuming the position between her legs wasn't attractive. The oversized cock being smacked against her lower lips definitely wasn't anything to slouch at either, Riven almost hypnotized by the way the athletic girl started to jerk it back and forth to make sure it was nice and hard first. While she was too busy focusing on the titan threatening to insert itself into her fuck-hole, the teacher's cock presented itself next to her face - Camille having looped around and taken up a much funner position to watch from.

"Plugged from both ends? How fun!" Nidalee purred, licking her full lips before finally diving into the sopping wet hole in front of her. Riven shuddered with pleasure, her maw gaping as she let loose a low moan. Her mouth was quickly plugged by the juice-coated shaft in front of her, the girl mounted from both ends. They began to drill into her with surprising synergy, one log of dick-meat filling her as the other drew back, Riven never without either of her holes stuffed. Normally she'd be in some sort of inner turmoil about surrendering to her lust being the ultimate defeat, but she was left without time to think as she was used as a two-sided cock-sleeve. Being spit-roasted over the teacher's desk and covered in the cum of past conquests, this was surely rock bottom for her. All she could do was let it happen, finally allowing herself to partially succumb to the overwhelming pleasure of being used as a living sex toy. It was bound to happen eventually, she attempted to reason with herself, was it really such a bad thing?

Nidalee gripped the girl's hips for dear life as she began to rutt with a familiar desperation. Riven realized that she was being given first-hand experience of Ahri's claims about her friend's desire to fuck any living thing with a hole, eagerly mating with the snug folds and stuffing herself as deep as she possibly could, repeatedly ramming into the pesky cervix that prevented her from fitting every inch inside. Camille had no problem doing so on her end, however, holding Riven by the throat and squeezing while watching her thick slab of dick-meat bulge out the Noxian's neck, her pale orbs smacking off of the girl's face each time she took the plunge. Being choked by both cock and the android's hands had the transfer student purple in the face, lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. She would've passed out if it wasn't for the far-too-soon climax of the feral girl humping her cock-socket, who shoved herself as deep as she would go and held herself in place as a flood of ball-snot filled Riven's insides to the brim.

"Ooh, fuck! This feels great!" Nidalee choked out with a crescendo of moans, her body convulsing with her climax. Camille followed suit, unsheathing herself and plugging the gaping mouth instead with her sack, once again jerking herself off until she finally bust her nut and showered Riven's uniform with her off-white sap.

The next few moments were a blur for the spent girl strewn across the desk, cross-eyed and sweaty, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. It felt like she was swimming, any praise or degrading comments muffled in her state of incoherence. When she came to she was alone, the only evidence of her new companions being her freshly fucked holes and the thin coat of semen on her body. How she intended to get to her next class or back to the dorms without being further heckled was beyond her, but it was hard to be worried about it as rode the remnants of the dying euphoria washing over her body.

She'd figure something out in time for gym class, she was sure.


	5. Hitting the Showers

Riven couldn't believe it - she had finally felt accepted at this school. Even if it was only for a short time. After scoring the match point in the game of volleyball that her gym class had competed in today, she had been practically hoisted up onto a pedestal by her teammates. It had been her spike that had brought home the big 'W', the signature move she'd been infamous for at her old school; the Wind Scar. She was so caught up relishing in the exhilaration brought to her by victory that she nearly forgotten about the hardships she'd endured in the last few days, her confidence renewed now that she wasn't being driven home like a pack of sled dogs by some big dicked female in some position or other.

The class had been relatively small compared to the competition she had been used to, granted, but it hadn't dampened the adrenaline coursing through her veins in the heat of the sport. A total of nine other girls and about twelve boys, a cast of colorful characters who were far from slouches in the physical education department themselves. While she wasn't fully sure of all of their names, she could at least take an educated guess by now. Nidalee was instantly recognizable for starters, Riven exchanging a glance with the emerald-eyed girl while on her way to the showers.

She'd also discovered the curious power to change into a cougar slept within her new acquaintance, something that the teacher, Coach Rengar, seemed to strongly encourage due to his own feral nature. He'd said something about exploiting every advantage possible in order to get ahead, but it was kind of hard to pinpoint his exact words. It was a little difficult to understand him with his constant roaring, growling, and generally excessively loud volume. Riven couldn't help but wonder how carefully the school's staff was selected.

She glanced about the faces of the girls that Nidalee kept as company, the small clique seeming like the type of company that Ahri would keep. There were five in total in the small circle, other than the cougar shape-shifter herself. Two redheads, one with long, wavy locks and the other with a scar over one of her alert green eyes - Sarah Fortune and Katarina respectively, if Riven had heard correctly. The latter seemed vaguely familiar, but the fellow Noxian's face seemed like it would be easily discernible from memory if they had met prior to this period.

Standing between these two scarlet-haired girls was a much taller girl with short, black hair and smooth skin that looked to be tinted a very faint purple. This was definitely Elise, another with the power to change forms - a giant spider, a far creepier creature than a simple house cat. Even outside of her alternate state, she was easily the most threatening person she'd come across yet at this school. This girl was much more like a full-fledged woman, and just as buxom as one. Yet, the most curious thing about her was her uncanny ability to run and jump in the ridiculously long stiletto shoes she wore. She made it seem like high heels were as sporty as tennis shoes, and equally as comfortable.

The last of them was Sivir, a Shuriman girl with no real outstanding features other than her taut body and smooth voice. She seemed a little out of place with the rest of the lot, mostly because she wasn't as outwardly threatening as the others were. Lacking the ability to transform and having a face that would easily blend in with a crowd, it was hard to be immediately intimidated. All in all she brought a certain balance to the small group that made them seem harmless enough, but Riven had been harshly taught to not judge a book by its cover around here.

Bitches tended to hang out with other bitches, after all. It was one of the laws of being a girl, for some reason, something that she herself had never particularly understood.

Riven had stopped to stare for a little too long, quickly averting her gaze when she noticed Katarina quirking her brow in her general direction. It was a little hard to act nonchalant when she was so obviously guilty of leering, picking up her feet and shifting her gaze over to someone, anyone, else. The first person she laid eyes on was a girl with gorgeous hair and sun-kissed skin, Leona, who was in the midst of some non-consequential argument with a girl as pale as the moon, Diana. Even after just meeting the duo, the transfer student could easily tell that there was a certain level of sexual tension there.

Just watching them argue made the outcast uncomfortable enough to look away, instead glancing in the direction of the more impressively built girls standing near the door to the locker room. Sejuani and Vi, they were clearly a couple of girls who worked out. The pink-haired punk had a definitely unique sense of fashion, while Sejuani had a very fair complexion that easily betrayed her Averosan heritage. Rumor had it that Sejuani was in the line for the throne back in her home country, making Riven wonder just what she was doing at some academy so far from her kingdom. It wasn't any of her business, but it was one of those fascinating things that one would overhear if one listened in on the local gossip. It wasn't every day that one met someone with royal ancestry.

Riven past the threshold into the changing rooms, peeking around the corners of the lockers in search of anyone in her general vicinity. It was all clear, exactly as she'd hoped. It was hard to trust the idea of stripping down around near-strangers, having quickly lost all faith in the females of this school - especially those with cocks dangling between their legs. It was kind of funny, in some ways. A week ago, she never would've guessed that there were any such women out there. Yet, she was already so prejudiced against them. She'd likely never trust anyone of the sort again in her life, utterly traumatized by the number of brutal railings she'd been given in such a short time.

In any case, she had to make this quick. Her gym uniform - a white tee with the school's insignia printed across the back and a pair of obscenely short navy blue shorts - was peeled from her sweat-drenched flesh and hurriedly stuffed into her bag in the form of a damp, wrinkled ball of cloth, Riven left in her white undergarments. It seemed she'd gotten an upgrade since Ahri's fuck-appaloosa, the kitsune having at some point exchanged the bland underwear that her roommate had brought with a much fancier, lacy selection. Riven, who was a little jaded at the fact that the vulpine had rummaged through her personal belongings at all, did admit that the frilly set did have its merits. Her luscious figure was very well accentuated in the underwear that actually were worthy of the term "delicate", reluctantly accepting and making the conscious decision to wear these brand new, and probably expensive, clothes. Even if it was just part of Ahri's perversions and gifted with ill-intentions, they were still fun to wear. She may as well make the most of them before they get stained with cum and, more than likely, torn to shreds.

She lingered in front of the mirror for a long while, a little narcissistic in her trance of admiring her own curves in the snug fit of her brassiere and panties, looking her toned body over several times. Up-and-down and over the shoulder, she examined every square inch of her reflection. They'd be nice to look at while they lasted, even if she didn't particularly want to be seen in them. An ensemble this feminine was unbecoming of a tomboyish warrior like herself, even if she'd discovered some truths about herself recently that reminded her that she was, indeed, a girl in body and mind. Especially in body. Though, she admittedly wondered what it'd be like to have one of those... Monsters, as she'd aptly decided to name them, finding that it wasn't fitting to call cocks as big as she'd encountered anything but.

She pondered on how having a prick like one of the ones she'd had the displeasure of being introduced to affected hormones. She'd never met anyone as horny as any of the chicks with dicks around here, and they were all so open about their sexuality and libidos. If she had a similar third leg, would she too be perpetually in the mood to rut into some bimbo's holes? It was difficult to attempt to sympathize with her attackers when they just took what they wanted through force, but she'd always been one to look at things from the perspective of all parties.

Then again, Ahri could also just be a spoiled cunt whose parents never told her no. In fact, that was a much more likely possibility. Riven's admiring gaze had soured into a glare that utterly loathed the existence of the skimpy clothing left clinging to her tanned body. "...Fuck this," she muttered, reaching around to unhook her bra and letting it drop to the linoleum floor. Her breasts spilled out, freed from their restraints and rippling from the sudden snap of the undone elastic straps. It was nice to let her twins out for a purpose other than to let someone or other ogle and play with them, the perky bosom a little too large for its silk prison. That was probably intentional on the fox-girl's part.

Riven removed her panties as well after taking a moment to enjoy the relief brought by the newfound freedom, sliding the soft fabric off of her wide hips and letting them fall around her ankles. She wouldn't be putting these back on anytime soon, disgusted at the revelation that she'd ever worn them in the first place. Being out of the kitsune's general radius brought her the clarity of mind to make such a freeing decision, her desire to resist her oppressors renewed by the inner peace she'd been brought in moment of meditation. It was a strange spot for self-reflection, but this was the quietest moment she'd had in recent days. Even though she had the prior evening alone, the obnoxious bed creaks and muffled shrieks of pleasure from the room next door had derailed any train of thought she'd tried to set the course for. Now, she had solitude and silence. These thick walls were likely soundproof, and the heavy iron door certainly reinforced that hypothesis. The locker rooms were also the school's designated tornado shelter, serving a purpose other than being the gym showers.

It dawned on Riven that she'd yet to actually shower, now that she thought about it. She tucked the despised underclothes with the rest of her things and made a mad dash for the stalls, hearing the door suddenly slam open. There was only a single pair of feet shuffling into the room, but it didn't make her any more comfortable with the idea of exposing her body. If anything, it was even more concerning - there would be no witnesses if her vulnerable state was taken advantage of. She yanked the curtain shut behind her and started running the water, hoping for total privacy while she bathed.

Yet she was only able to begin soaping herself up when the slapping of bare feet against the tiled floors began to approach her occupied shower in specific, the tight space leaving her with nowhere to run. The plastic barrier shielding her bare body was torn away with little issue, Nidalee standing there in the nude as well. Riven found her eyes immediately drawn to the girl's caramel package, as if to reassure herself of the nature of the cougar-girl's crotch. The limp she-meat was just as impressive limp as it was stiff, leading Riven to wonder just how she fit such a behemoth in those tight gym shorts.

"What's the matter dear, shy? Why are you using the private stalls, huh?" Nidalee purred, licking her lips as she gazed at the display of sudsy flesh before her. "The communal showers are so much more fun!" There were definitely hidden motives behind her encouragement, not even trying to hide the swelling slab of dick-meat as it began to throb to life. Her grapefruit-sized nuts wobbled just a little as the girl took a step forward into the enclosed space, leaving her prey with no way to slip past.

"I, uh..." Riven stammered, bumping into the wall as she backed herself up. It seemed she was about to be two for two on getting fucked in the showers. She'd much rather just sing while washing up, like a normal person, but she didn't have much choice in the matter. "I'm just trying to hurry and get to my next class. So if you could go ahead and please leave me alone?" It was worth a shot. Asking politely never hurt, the worst that Nidalee could do was refuse. At least, that would be the case in normal circumstances. The female cougar chuckled and shook her head, reaching back to undo her ponytail and letting her long, dark brown tresses fall over her shoulders.

"What's the hurry? I'd say you're overdue for a long, steamy shower after how hard you pushed yourself out there." Nidalee's hourglass figure pressed up against Riven's own, mashing their ample racks together. Their nipples rubbed together, the friction created causing the girl pushed against the wall to lightly tremble and twist uncomfortably. There was clearly some malice residing in the shape-shifter, scorned by her defeat at an athletic competition, flashing a toothy grin as she'd gained the advantageous positioning she was hoping for. Riven felt the girl's hot erection slide between her plump thighs, the backside sliding along the lips of her cunt and teasingly rubbing over the slit with the gentle rocking of the jungle dweller's broad hips.

"Bite me," Riven spat back, baring her teeth in a frustrated scowl. Her vigor to lash out truly had been refreshed, shoving at Nidalee's shoulders - only to have her wrists caught and pinned to the wall. She flashed back to the first time she'd been held down like this, and knew exactly how this was about to play out. She quickly made use of her hindsight to kick Nidalee in the shin and yanked her arms free, shoving past her attempted rapist and darting for the exit. However, as unfamiliar with her surroundings as she was, she accidentally turned directly into the aforementioned communal showers and found herself at a dead end. The full weight of her pursuer slammed into her from behind, knocking the wind out of her lungs and forcing her flat on the ground. "You bitch!" she cursed, attempting to push herself off the floor. Her efforts were fruitless, weighed down a furry mass with massive paws placed on her back. Claws grazed her flesh, lightly scratching the smooth skin as the cougar got into position to mount the ass of the winded girl beneath.

"Did you really think you could get away from the fastest girl on campus?" Nidalee cooed, suddenly making the transition back to her human form with a practiced speed. The engorged crown of her meat-spear shoved against Riven's twat from her position straddling the girl's thighs, wasting no time in taking the plunge into the tight folds and lurching her body forward with a loud "oof". "Y'know for someone who shares a room with Ahri, I really thought you'd be a lot looser. Not that I'm complaining!" she remarked through her panting, further thrilled by the chase that her catch had provided - even if it had been short-lived. Fourteen inches of girl began to work back and forth, churning her insides around the swivel of the feral girl's pelvis. The finesse that she used and the extra length on her dick made it a lot harder for Riven to stifle her moans, a few escaping even through her clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

Despite how skilled she was at rutting her fat schlong into the girl's reamed out insides, the fucking was still as sloppy as any. Every thrust produced loud squelch and a subsequent slap of the cougar-girl's oversized sack clapping off of the juicy flesh of the unwilling Noxian, the repetitive sounds echoing off of the walls and bouncing back to Riven's ears if only to further degrade her.

There was one defining feature that Nidalee lacked, however - endurance. Maybe she'd just gotten too worked up by the chase, but she was already rutting with primal fervor. Both of her hands placed against Riven's back and pushing down to gain additional leverage. Each time she drew her hips back they came down even harder than before, shoving herself as deep as someone as huge as her could fit with a needy mewl of pleasure each time, causing Riven's copious amount of ass-flesh to jiggle wildly under the brute force.

An orgasm quickly welled up inside Nidalee, eager to stuff her conquered cock-sleeve full of her potent jizz. Her bucking became more staccato, the abrupt humping causing Riven to let loose short, unrestrained yelps. "Ah, ah, ah!" she moaned with rising intensity, in time with the downward swings of Nidalee's groin.

"Attagirl! Uhn!" The feline groaned, slamming her thick rod balls deep one final time and holding the position as her seed flowed out. Riven's womb was overwhelmed with the flow of spunk directly from the tap, flowing out around the cock-meat plugging her fuck-hole and seeping down the hefty orbs that adorned the colossal meat-log. Nidalee let her whole body spasm with every rope fired from her twitching spire, tingling in the far too brief euphoria of her climax. She slowly came crashing back down to Runeterra after a long pause, staying sheathed in the dick-holster that she'd once more claimed. She seemed to be waiting for something, idly stroking Riven's wet strands of white hair in an affectionate manner.

"Can I get up now?" The less-than-amused girl on bottom huffed, her waist writhing awkwardly at the uncomfortable sensation of the thick goo oozing around in her pussy. No matter how much she attempted to buck Nidalee off of her perch, all she managed to do was stir the she-dick around in her flooded folds.

"Hm... Nope. I think the others would be very delighted to join in on the fun. Don't you?" The answer was all too casual to put Riven's mind at ease, trying harder than ever to flee from her captor. It became a waste of energy that she really didn't have to burn, still exhausted from all the bouncing around she did during volleyball. In the meantime, Nidalee really didn't have to budge a muscle - not even the still-stiff appendage she left buried to the hilt in the creampied slit stretched around her girth.

The door to the locker room swung open nearly on cue, the clamor of the entering students drowning out Riven's mumbled response. The sneer on her face got the message across well enough regardless of the lack of subtitles to go with her nearly silent remark. It was enough to provoke Nidalee to take her methodical humiliation a step further, grasping the Noxian's forearms and rolling both herself and her freshly fucked slut over at once. It was now the brunette on bottom with the outcast on top, the exile's arms being held together behind her back and forced to straddle the juice-coated fuck-stick still holstered in her womanhood. With the legs of both girls spread wide open, a crude display of their messy union made visible to the small crowd as they entered the showers.

There was an immediate mixed reaction to the public indecency - some giggles, some gasps, but none seemed altogether displeased at what they'd stumbled upon. Riven's face flushed red. She could feel the blood rushing to her ears and her heart pounding in her throat. She swallowed hard, knowing full well that there was nothing she could do to remedy this situation. She was trapped, and she didn't have a single sympathizer in the entire audience that she was being shown off to. In fact there were a whole eight more cocks adorning the eight classmates before her, several already springing to life at the lewd scene and the scent of sex in the humid air.

"Anyone need any relief? This whore has two free holes available!" Nidalee announced to her peers, taking advantage of the befuddlement of the girl seated on her dick and suddenly switching holes. Her lubricated shaft slid easily into Riven's backdoor, who let out a yelp as her pucker was so abruptly penetrated from beneath. She began to feel more like an object than a living being, her point further proven as Katarina silently sauntered up. The redhead didn't skip a beat, her engorged girl-meat raring to go. She didn't even seem to mind taking Nidalee's sloppy seconds, shoving the bulbous head of her prick into the cum-seeping snatch and roughly shoving herself to the base. With the girl in the middle locked in place by the double penetration of her holes Nidalee took the opportunity to move her hands to Riven's sides, pulling her into a horizontal position with her back resting atop the cougar-girl's chest-pillows.

"I got dibs on her throat!" Sivir heartily chuckled, encouraged to take part in the action by Katarina's bold follow-up. Elise seemed to want the same thing from the centerpiece of the gang bang, attempting to shove the Shuriman out of the way with one hand while jerking her dick back and forth with the other.

"Why should you get to go first? My cock is bigger!" the spider-girl reasoned, her own impressive equipment indeed a sizeable amount longer and thicker than the dark-haired girl's eight inches. Even her balls were notably bigger, each nearly the size of a softball. Their little spat continued until Sivir's quick feet carried her to the goal first, Riven's full lips parted as she softly whined in response to the light back and forth bucking of the two pricks pumping into her lower orifices. The Shuriman girl jammed the tip of her fuck-pole into the gaping maw before the exile had a chance to seal her mouth, all three holes now occupied as Sivir began to ram herself down the lining of Riven's throat. The runner-up to their race seemed momentarily content with masturbating a few inches away from the triple-stuffed Noxian's face, rolling her thumb over the head of her staff and playfully smearing the oozing pre-spunk around.

The rest of the girls began to approach even after the more desired positions had been claimed, Sarah Fortune swinging her leg over Riven's midriff and slapping her pale meat-pillar between the plush globules of tit-flesh that wobbled like gelatin in reaction to the pushing and shoving of the transfer student's body. She took a firm grip on both breasts, tweaking the light pink nipples between her fingers as she sandwiched the mounds against her fat girth. The throbbing scepter slid into the deep cleavage with the enthusiastic rutting of her hips, her pelvis hitting the bottom curve of the sweater-puppies each time she pushed forward.

Riven's mind was so flooded trying to focus on not suffocating as a result of getting her airway plugged by cock that she hardly noticed her limp hands being claimed Vi and Diana, who were happy to wrap the girl's slender fingers around their dense lengths and begin bumping the loose grips along their shafts. Using what little bit of spare brain capacity that the core of the fuck-fest had remaining, she choked up her holds on the pulsating towers of girl-dick and sealed her glossy cock-suckers around the circumference of the jizz-cannon hammering down her esophagus with little consideration for the purple tint that began to wash over the girl's face. Saliva bubbled around her lips as she gagged around the unrelenting fuck-meat, her only respite the few breaths she was granted as Sivir pulled out. Elise only hesitated for a moment before replacing the Shuriman's cock with her own, the much larger size of her own behemoth providing an even bigger challenge for the oxygen-deprived exile.

Leona and Sejuani were the last in line to the public service provided by the non-consenting Noxian, managing to find a way to enjoy themselves even without a hole to stuff or a hand to hump. Both of these girls pressed the underbellies of their solid appendages against the bottoms of Riven's bare feet, rubbing along the soft soles with non-coordinated upwards thrusts. They seemed more than content with just having the foreign touch of another girl on their cocks - especially Leona, who seemed to really get really into it after she got going. She massaged the crown of her prick against the smooth skin and spread the seed welling up at the cusp all over, even smearing it across Riven's toes for a somewhat uncomfortable sensation for the disoriented girl.

With every passing moment of the brutal nine on one gank, Riven could only focus on when her next breath would be. The only time she could renew the fresh air in her lungs was when Sivir and Elise switched off, taking as deep a breath as she could before finding the coin purse of the girl who'd been tagged in nestled against her nose, stretching out her tight throat around each of their dicks until Riven was literally blue in the face.

This systematic denial of oxygen had made the Noxian lightheaded enough to actually enjoy getting both her cunt and her asshole repeatedly slammed into with the alternating piston-like movements of both Nidalee and Katarina, the similarly-sized meat-logs causing Riven to clench both holes in unwanted ecstasy. The rough handling of her rack at the hands of Sarah Fortune didn't aid in her attempted denial of emotion, her hardened nipples being aggressively tugged and pinched. The pink nubs were at the whims of their handler, who was so lost in the act of fucking the exile's slut-udders that she hardly had time to take Riven's own wants or needs into consideration.

Riven wasn't brought salvation until one by one her classmates began to climax, thick strands of cum plastering her, feet, hands, and chest in no specific order. The girls ravaging her holes had somehow held out the longest, Katarina the first to give in and grunt with her building orgasm. Another load of spunk splashed into her fellow Noxian's worn out slit, pushing the stale load left behind by Nidalee and filling it with her own torrent of splooge. The continued rapid thrusting ended up forcing more of the off-white cream out than what actually remained inside, pooling on the ground and mixing with the jizz that begun to leak from Riven's rear entrance as well. Nidalee had begun to writhe with the pleasure of her climax as well, unable to stop her hips as she flooded the girl's basement to its maximum capacity.

Lastly, likely able to draw their sessions out the longest due to the stop-and-go nature of their interactions with Riven's throat, Elise and Sivir both pushed the heads of their cocks into the exile's mouth at once, the girl's tongue lathering both of swollen crowns in her saliva. They came in near-unison, the cum-hoses spraying their fluids into the upside-down maw. Riven choked it down with difficulty, some of the spunk spilling over her lips as she failed to swallow the entire contents of both girl's sacks.

It wasn't long before Riven was strewn across the ground in a puddle of cum and sweat, her body twisting hotly as she gasped for more than just a single breath at a time. She stared weakly up at the nine girls circled around her spunk-stained body, all of them watching the exile squirm with hunger in their eyes. They were like vultures, most of them continuing to stimulate their cocks with swift strokes of their large shafts.

"You'll be getting that shower after all!" Nidalee mewled with a soft moan. Her hand shot out and grabbed hold of Riven's arm, yanking the Noxian girl into an upright position to allow for easier aiming at her already messy face. The cougar-girl was already beating off with the most intensity, her third and final finale building steadily as her tight grip repeatedly bumped over the glans of her leaking log of dick-meat. She didn't care how premature it was, she wanted to be the first of the group to mark Riven's face with her baby-batter, her cock tensing up as it fired a barrage of cock-snot across the exile's delicate features and parted lips.

Second place finished shortly thereafter, shortly followed by third place and so forth. Each girl streaked their jizz across the canvas in time, each individually branding the fresh meat as the school's unofficial cum-bucket. Riven had never imagined that she'd receive a bukkake, but it was just as unpleasant as she had always imagined. Multiple steamy loads carelessly splattered across her distraught expression and strung through her silken locks. It was a sight that several of the suitors had felt obligated to retrieve their smartphones to photograph, likely to circulate the images to their friends to brag all about their latest sexual conquest.

Riven was scared to pry her eyes open for a long while, anxious to discover whether or not she was in for another round. Even as she heard the camera shutters sound, she hardly felt the need to check who had decided to linger and further abuse her helpless stature. When she was finally reassured of her solitude, she wiped the thick layer of slime from her eyelids and blinked a few times. She timidly glanced from side to side, confirming doubly that there wasn't someone patiently waiting to pounce her from whatever angle.

Part of her finally understood why kids shut their eyes really tight when they get scared. Of course, most kids weren't terrified of getting fucked senseless by everyone around them. Riven started to towel herself off with a heavy sigh. She was definitely going to go ahead and skip the rest of her classes today.


	6. Get Jinxed!

The weekend couldn't have come fast enough for Riven. She'd spent all week dodging discussions about the subject of the photos currently circulating around the school, specifically the ones taken of her in gym class after receiving a very brutal gang-bang at the hands of her classmates. The pictures had spread like a wildfire to everyone on campus, further provoking the student body to continue heckling the transfer student. She couldn't go a single period without someone slapping her on the ass or grabbing her tits, one girl going as far as yanking up the Noxian's shirt and flashing her bra to everyone in the hall. It terrified her to think about what exactly people were using said images for, though it didn't take much imagination to figure it out.

Yet what pained her most wasn't the sexual harassment by her peers, it was that she sort of found herself enjoying the attention. Whenever she got her skirt flipped up or her chest groped by some passing stranger, she felt a slight tingle in her crotch and butterflies in her tummy. It perverse of her, and she absolutely loathed herself for it, but she found herself occasionally wandering near larger crowds in hopes of catching their attention while shuffling on by. She'd even, if only briefly, considered dressing notably sluttier to encourage that sort of thing, before realizing that her fantasies should remain fantasies if she hoped to survive the remainder of the school year.

It was also about that time that she'd also acknowledged that she'd been tainted by her recent lewd experiences. Before transferring, her mind had been relatively pure. Sure, she had urges and watched porn like a typical girl of her age - but now she found herself thinking about sex nonstop. Even if it was just pondering how much dick she'd have to swallow before she made it through another exhausting day, it was consuming her personality. Her only extensive human interaction had become getting bent over and getting fucked, with or without consent, primarily by her roommate. In fact, Ahri had made sure to take full advantage of Riven attempting to hole herself up in the dorms in the past few days.

The tainted Noxian had finally decided that she needed to get away. Even if only for the weekend, she needed a reprieve. She set out for the city, a ten minute trip by means of the public transport provided for all students of the academy. By the time she'd arrived, she'd already begun to feel better. The fresh air, the faces of people that didn't bother giving her a second glance. Forget athletics - this was much more revitalizing then the thrill of victory. This was inner peace. "This must be what Ionians are always yapping about," she softly snickered to herself, amused at her own joke about an age-old stereotype.

She began to stroll around aimlessly, peering at the display of the small stores she passed by as she walked down cobble pathways. While she had no spending money, it didn't hurt to window shop to pass the time. It was fascinating to see what sort of things that these little shops sold, all sorts of trinkets and frilly clothes. These were the sort of things that she'd never find in Noxus, making her all the more eager to immerse herself in this new culture. All one would find while walking down the streets of her hometown would be muggers and beggars, and that was if one was lucky. One was far more likely to encounter the local guards, who would typically abuse their status on the streets in order to steal personal items and harass pedestrians. It was sort of strange for Riven to not have to constantly glance over her shoulder, though she did so anyways out of habit.

It was then that she spotted something much more terrifying than any crook or corrupted official. Ahri and her pack were also out and about, their tightly knit group of six or seven self-absorbed girls like a twister whirling directly towards Riven. If she was caught in their path, she'd surely be sucked up and spit out who-knows-where. What was more, she would likely have her holes stretched and stuffed in the process. She would have to take a hard pass on that, her gang-rape quota for the month already met, quickly ducking into the nearby alley and praying that she hadn't been spotted in the process.

"So how's living with that slut, Ahri?" Riven was unable to help but eavesdrop as they came within earshot. She was even the topic of their conversation, making her all the more glad that she was fast on her feet. Just coming within a ten-foot radius of these girls would've painted a giant target on her back.

"Now that I've broken her in, she's pretty entertaining to toy around with. Still totally mouthy though, but that's why she's like, so fun to fuck. All the other whores I pound submit way too easy. I like a little struggle, it gets me worked up!" The fox giggled as she so casually spoke of her relations with her self-proclaimed cum-dumpster. Riven wasn't sure what she expected. It seemed that there was no deeper thought or feelings behind their day-to-day interaction. Her roommate wanted relief, and she was a conveniently located source of release.

The clamor of the group slowly faded as they passed, leaving the hidden exile alone in thought. Maybe dropping out and running away wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like there was anything necessarily keeping her there, short of her moral obligation to her parents who'd paid out of pocket to have her enrolled. Not that she'd even asked to attend such a prestigious school. She would've been just fine at any run of the mill public school, not exactly one of her generation's bright minds. There was a certain level of academic excellence she could achieve if she applied herself, but her ambition to start a military career invalidated the very idea. Noxian soldiers were all brawn, after all.

A loud clatter from behind derailed her train of thought, causing her to whip her head around and scour the dimly lit space between the two looming buildings on her sides. A petite girl stood at the end of the alley amidst a few scattered spray paint canisters, still holding one in hand as she blatantly painted the brick wall with her graffiti. Everything about the girl screamed "punk", from her blue hair with twin braids to her ensemble of torn up and very unique clothes. Riven began to approach, not one to stay by and witness someone breaking the law, only to notice something crucial about the vandal - she had a sizeable gun hanging from a strap around her shoulder. In fact, she had several. There was another strapped to her thigh, and a third, much larger, one leaning against the wall, the mechanical monstrosity constructed to look like a shark of some sort.

Riven began to back up, but only someone with her luck would nearly trip over a can that had rolled further back down alley. She tripped and fell on her ass, pain shooting up her spine as her tailbone hit the solid pavement. Even with plump cheeks like hers to cushion the blow, she was still momentarily paralyzed as she had to ride out the pain. Not that she had a moment to sit still, the loud commotion she caused by knocking over an entire garbage can on her way down being more than enough to draw the attention of the law-breaker in front of her.

"Eh? Who're you?" she called after Riven. She was quick to approach, the puzzled pursing of her lips quickly curling into an unbelievably large grin as she looked over the disoriented girl on the ground, a glimmer of mischief behind her vivid pink eyes. "Ooh, I recognize that uniform! You're from the academy, aren't you?" she chortled with enthusiasm, her sudden excitement unsettling the Noxian schoolgirl.

"Y-... Ahem, yes," answered Riven, clearing her throat. It was difficult for her to pry her eyes away from the weapons that the girl toted around so nonchalantly, but she managed to do so long enough to match gazes with the approaching law-breaker. "Do you... Go there as well?" It was a little strange trying to make small talk with the potentially dangerous girl, but at the moment she certainly seemed harmless enough.

"Pfft, I used to. Until I got expelled for blowing up the science lab." Something about the vandal's reply was apparently amusing, causing her to stifle a giggle.

"Really? Did you accidentally mix the wrong chemicals or something?"

"Nope! I used a bomb!" she chirped back with a certain amount of pride, no longer able to restrain her giggling. A chill went down Riven's spine, once more more made aware that she was being confronted by a criminal. This was no random troublemaker, she'd definitely heard of this girl before - this must've been the very same Jinx that had been the culprit in the stories she'd seen on the news. She began to crawl backwards on her hands, knowing that safety lied in the streets where witnesses were.

"R-really? Eheh, well... I-I should really be going! I have homework to do!" the exile stammered in a pathetic attempt to excuse herself, twisting her body around and scrambling to her feet. A loud "zap" then sounded, and before she could react she was hit by a jolt of electricity tingling through her limbs. She collapsed to the ground, her body twitching and unresponsive to her futile efforts to move her arms and legs. The thud of boots approached as her vision dimmed, the very distinct guffawing of her attacker filling her ears and drowning out all other noises.

Time seemed to freeze in her blacked out state, only occasionally returning to the realm of the conscious for brief intervals of a few seconds at a time. Her memory was fuzzy during which periods, but she was aware enough to know that she was being carried somewhere. She didn't come to until what could've been hours or even days later, stranded in the middle of what appeared to be a warehouse.

"Hello?" Riven hesitantly called out, her timid voice echoing throughout the vast, empty space of the abandoned building. There was no answer back. Maybe there was a chance she could escape before that lunatic returned! She began to struggle against the ropes that bound her ankles to the chair she sat on, the steel legs of the seat bolted to the floor and preventing her from rocking herself over. The bindings were too tightly fashioned for her to yank her way out of, and with her wrists hobbled together behind her back she had even less maneuverability yet. All she could focus on was how dry her throat was, distracting her from the task at hand. Even then she didn't yet have all of her strength back, her nerves still a little numbed by the intense shock she'd been given.

Time ran out too soon, given too little to work with. A heavy iron door somewhere slammed open, heavy footfalls rebounding through the warehouse and reaching Riven from however distant the source may have been. Laughter followed, the harbinger to Jinx's appearance from behind a stack of crates blocking the exit from view.

"Finally awake, cow-tits?" she taunted, the flat-chested girl perhaps a little envious of her captive's bust. "I didn't notice it until I had to carry you all the way back here, but you have some seriously ridonculously large udders! They're as big as your head!" She was fast to come within an arm's reach of the tied-down Noxian, jabbing a finger into the girl's rack and watching the way the fabric indented with the flesh beneath. "You're surprisingly light, though, even with that fat ass of yours! 'Course, a stacked slut like you is probably full of hot air." Her words weren't anything that Riven hadn't heard before at this point, softening the blow of the degradation, but the added prodding and examination somehow enhanced the effects of Jinx's words. The intentions of her captor were still largely unclear, further unnerving her by the second.

"Where am I, exactly?" She wasted no time in trying to gather helpful answers. It didn't matter what was planned to be done to her as long as she could formulate a quick escape plan. Short of her untimely death, nothing would stop her from escaping this psychopath's clutches the first chance she got.

"My place, duh," scoffed Jinx, as if it should've already been obvious. Riven supposed that much would've been clear if she'd taken to the time to look around. There was a dusty old mattress and some other personal effects in the corner not too far from where she sat. It would've actually been sort of cozy, if she wasn't being held against her will and all.

"...Right," she sighed, her expression growing more callous in response to such a sarcastic answer. This girl had a clear disregard for social norms, too invested in toying with Riven's bosom than listening to the prisoner herself. Jinx made an obnoxious little "honk" noise with her mouth each time she squeezed down, easily entertained by her own antics. "Ahem! Where is this warehouse located?" The exile attempted to interrupt, restating her question in a way that couldn't be avoided.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you titty-monster!" Jinx climbed on top of Riven, straddling her lap and starting to undo the girl's blouse with haste. Something hard pressed against her stomach, blocked from view by the punk's hands as they popped open the buttons of her shirt one by one. "Any other stupid questions? You seem to be full of them! I guess you don't have to be too smart with jugs like these, huh?"

"I'd ask what you're planning to do with me, but I think I'm starting to get the picture," Riven retorted with a sneer. Her top came undone without much hassle on Jinx's part, revealing the frilly white bra underneath. It seemed that she'd opted to continue wearing Ahri's gifts, no matter how much it had once disgusted her. The blue-haired vandal seemed to relish in the sight of the brassiere, further aroused by the delicate undergarment.

"Maybe you've got some brains after all, scarecrow!" Jinx teased with her gaze distantly fixated instead on what she held in her palms, running her hands all over the fancy lingerie and hefting up each fun-bag individually. She'd let them jiggle for a moment after letting go, watching them settle back into place before continuing the caress them with her nimble fingers. Her black fingernails grazed the tanned skin, the chewed down nubs scratching the smooth surface lightly. She tugged the bra down just enough to expose the areolas after a long, uncomfortable silence, drinking in the view of the abundant flesh in its near full glory. The cool air of the room stiffened her light pink nipples, Jinx taking the opportunity to tweak the hardened buttons roughly.

"S-stop it! Those are sensitive!" Riven whimpered, squirming her shoulders and renewing her efforts to break out from the knot around her wrists. This sparked a devious reaction out of Jinx, who, with a devilish grin, flicked the stubby protrusions before aggressively man-handling the globules of tit-flesh with a firm grasp.

"What're you gonna do to stop me, cow-tits? Suffocate me with your boobs?" she mockingly quipped back. It became quickly apparent that she wasn't the exactly the creative type, already having to resort to reusing the first name she'd called Riven. Yet, her heckling seemed to give her an idea. She shifted her legs and stood up, her crotch moving to level with the bared chest of the bound girl. There was a very obvious bulge straining at the fabric of Jinx's shorts, itching to get out and make direct contact with the captive. One of her hands moved to clutch Riven's shoulder, while the other drew down the zipper in the center of the lump and freed the colossal beast from its restraints. The spire of she-meat flopped out, slapping against the soft flesh and laying across the deep cleavage that the snug fit that the restrictive brassiere created.

For such a small girl, she was certainly well-hung. Easily thirteen inches of girl-cock jutted out the opening in her trousers, the ghostly pale shaft starting to snuggle between the mounds it laid strewn across with a wiggle of her petite hips. It was clear that she wasn't compensating for anything with the ridiculously sized guns she'd been hauling around, and it was even more obvious that she was well adjusted to handling large weaponry. Jinx wasted no time in started to rock back and forth into the plush grip of the valley formed by the mountainous chest-cushions, her prick curving upwards and the bulbous head pushing its way out of the embrace. She stood on her toes to fuck the pillow-like tits properly, pressing down on Riven's shoulders each time she thrust forward in an attempt to bury herself deeper. In retrospect she realized that she should've used a shorter, or even adjustable, chair, but what she lacked in height she made up for in the extra inches on her dick. Pre-cum already began to bubble at the cusp, leaking down the underside of the swollen crown and smearing across everywhere the underside slid across.

"Maybe you could untie just my wrists? I'll give you a much nicer tit-fuck than what you're getting out of humping my chest!" Riven attempted to bargain her way out of her less-than-optimal situation. Of course, given the opportunity she'd be most likely to deliver a right hook directly into the punk's face and run for the hills. There was nothing tying her to this girl like there was her classmates or school officials. Whatever happened here would be known only to the two of them, with no consequences to either of them at the end of the day. If Jinx had evaded trouble for this long, reporting her would probably be a wasted effort. Riven just wanted to go home. At least she already knew what Ahri had in store for her. The girl rutting into her cleavage was an anomaly so far - who knew what she was into or how far she'd go? What was worse was that she had nowhere to run and no idea of where she was. It could be months before someone even bothers coming to look for her.

"As if! Like I'm gonna risk letting a big breasted bimbo like you get away! This is the perfect chance to get revenge on that dumb academy, and to blow off some of my pent up stress! I'll leave you in a cum-addicted stupor in the middle of the streets when I'm through with you. I can see the headlines now! "Cock crazed schoolgirl makes mockery of prestigious academy! Begs for jizz and dicks! Full story on page eleven!" Now that's a story worth picking up the paper for!" Jinx was seemingly invested in some sort of long-standing fantasy, enacting revenge on her deep-seated grudge against those she felt scorned by. All Riven could see was a girl who'd deluded herself into somehow justifying the act of domestic terrorism, which, by association, also appropriated the kidnapping and raping of one the school's students. In fact it seemed to be what spurred her onward, feverishly working her groin between the plump sweater-puppies in anticipation of making her fantasy a reality.

"What if I help you capture a different girl? Y-you don't want me, I'm already basically the school's cum-dump! I'm old news!" Riven whined while writhing uncomfortably beneath the fuck-stick plunging between her perfectly formed tits. The mixture of desperation and fear on her face wasn't a pretty look for her. The ropes began to dig into her skin from her constant tugging and pulling at the incredibly tight bindings, especially her wrists, the burning sensation muted by the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"You are, huh? Well, that just means you're more durable! I'll really get to go all out!" It seemed that her tactic had quickly backfired, her instead words acting as encouragement. "Someone like you'll probably need to be fucked lots before you have your mind broken! I'll make sure to personally tend to stuffing your every hole full with my every waking moment, in that case!" Jinx seemed to be more eager than ever, her words intermittent with her light panting. It was clear that she was growing near, the motions of her hips growing slower as she prepared to reach her climax. Her grasp on Riven's shoulders tightened up, and the broad smile she had diminished to a slightly agape pursing of her purple lips, her cock starting to swell and ooze with more frequently emerging droplets of the opaque fluid that leaked from the tip. It wasn't long before she began to wildly buck forward, unable to stall for any longer as she began to spray her spunk across the underside of Riven's chin, across her collarbones, and between her breasts. The punk's jizz was plentiful and thick, covering even her own dick as she continued to thrust upwards against the downwards flow of the off-white splooge.

When the last dribble of goo had been spurted from the twitching meat-rod, Jinx reared back and presented the cream-coated cum-sicle to the Noxian's face. The purple tip pressed against the girl's full lips, smearing the musky seed across the cushioned tiers as it rubbed back and forth. "Open wide, you slut! Here comes the train! Choo-choo!" she giggled, taking her sticky shaft in hand and batting her underbelly of her knob against the sealed hole. Her patience had been tested long enough, rapidly growing bored of such a blatant act of disobedience. Her fingers pinched her plaything's nose shut, a fresh grin dancing across her own lips as she waited for the ones she ground her behemoth against to open. It didn't take long, Riven fast to acknowledge that there wasn't an outcome here where she didn't get her throat fucked. Just as soon as she spread her cock-suckers the dense girth of Jinx's fat slab of girl-dick pushed its way into the gap and forced her jaw the rest of the way open, stretched to its limit to accommodate the sheer size of the spunk-basted scepter.

"Glk!" Riven immediately choked as her throat was impaled, the breath she'd attempted to take immediately cut off by the obstruction of her airway. Her dick-pillows hugged the circumference of the fuck-pole except for where her tongue jutted out beneath, writhing in the cool air of the space outside of her warm and wet maw, the organ fully bathed in the salty flavor of the jizz-drenched appendage. Saliva bubbled at her lips and drool began to seep down her chin Jinx began to drive herself forward, slamming the head of her blade into the back of the Noxian's throat in short, powerful pumps of her hips.

"Oh, fuck! I think I've found my preferred holster for my favorite gun!" she moaned, still hyper-sensitive from her post-coitus state. She continued to work herself forward with fervor in spite of this, desperate to sheath herself to the base in her cock-sleeve's deliciously tight throat now that she'd gotten a taste of how pleasurable it felt stretched out around her dick.

"Glk! Glllnnng, mmmf!" Each thrust into Riven's mouth produced another gag from the exile as she struggled to breathe around the dick-meat repeatedly plugging her wind tunnel and visibly bulging out her neck, her lips bumping over every vein along the way of the thirteen inches each time it slid into her gullet. Her large brown eyes began to water as they stared up at the punk face-fucking her, the forming tears causing her mascara to start to run down her cheeks in black, muddy streaks.

"Hnng! What's the matter whore? Can't breathe?" Jinx chuckled, her hands finding purchase in Riven's white locks. "It's too bad they don't teach jizz-rags like you how to properly polish cock at that stupid academy! You called yourself the school's cum-dumpster, but you can't even hold your breath while getting mouth stuffed with cock?" She abruptly stopped thrusting and instead began to bob the Noxian's head down her length, clutching the back of the girl's cranium with her open hands and forcefully pushing down on it. Things went on like this for a long moment, every passing second feeling more like an hour as the exile struggle to stay conscious, before Jinx bottomed out and held her victim's head at the hilt of her shaft.

"Much better!" she praised, even if she'd been the one to do all the work. She basked in the sight of Riven's wet eyes rolling back into her head as a purple tint washed over her face, her nostrils flaring as she struggled against the hold that Jinx had in her silken tresses. What separated Jinx from the other girls, however, was that Jinx had no qualms with letting Riven black out from the deprivation of fresh air in her lungs. She happily watched as the girl's eyelids fluttered shut, all resistance to the cock nestled down her esophagus ceasing as her body went mostly limp.

She quickly came too a few minutes later, taking deep, greedy inhales of sweet, sweet oxygen like it was luxury she couldn't afford. Her eyes darted around frantically, easily spotting the girl-meat bobbing just inches from her face as it was jerked back and forth by the firm grip of Jinx's fist. Her dainty fingers didn't quite wrap all the way around her massive equipment, the size seeming much larger and much more threatening in comparison to her small hand. "Awake - unnng! - already? I guess I'll give you props for that, cow-tits! I think you've earned a facial!" There was a brief pause, filled with the chorus of moaning, heavy panting, and the schlicking of the blue-haired girl intensely beating off the full length of her pulsating spunk-cannon.

"S-stay still! I'm about to shoot you! You wouldn't want to get any in your eyes!" she shuddered, rolling her hips forward and aiming the tip directly at Riven's gaping mouth. The girl's outstretched tongue made for an easier target, not that Jinx cared about whether she hit that particular mark or not, ropes of her jizz starting to erupt from the cusp of her cock. She paused in her stroking each time another spurt launched itself forward and streaked across the face of the girl beneath, the staccato pumping signaling the next time she'd be sprayed with the gooey cock-drool. "Pew! Pew!" Jinx breathed, making these childish noises each time she fired off another shot. By the time she'd been exhausted of ammo Riven's face was a total mess - strands of jizz draped over her long eyelashes and mingling with the cosmetic that had been runny with her tears, her saliva coating her chin and seeping down her neck, only able to crack her eyes open enough to look tiredly up at the face of the girl currently dominating her.

She could hardly see what Jinx was up to now, watching the blurred image slip her drawers down her legs before shuffling just out of view. The restraint on the Noxian's wrists was loosened, Riven quick to yank her hands and bring them to her face to wipe her eyes clean of the gunk that threatened to blind her. She was freed of the ropes around her ankles as well in the meantime, only to be curtly shoved off of her chair and thrown to the cold, hard ground. The wind had been easily knocked out of her with the impact, landing face-down and ass-up in front where she'd been sitting. Jinx was quick to grab the schoolgirl by her ankles and hauled upwards on her legs, Riven grabbing uselessly at the smooth cement of the floor as she was dragged back towards pelvis of the girl who held her aloft like a wheelbarrow. She finally resorted to holding herself up by her hands, elbows wobbling weakly beneath the weight of her torso.

"Ready for the main event?" cackled the blue-haired punk, clinging to one of the Noxian's supple thighs with one arm while tearing off the panties that shielded the girl's holes with the other. The fabric ripped with ease - likely designed that way, knowing how rough Ahri liked to get when she was in the mood - and were cast away with a flick of the wrist. "I'm gonna drown your womb in my cum until you're begging for my next load! Of course, I'll make sure to pay your ass a visit or two too!" She shoved the head of her cock against the entrance to Riven's womanhood, prodding it around until she properly lined herself up with the slit. She swung herself forward, her groin dipping into the soaked walls with ease thanks to all the lubrication. "Ooh! You're even wet! I bet you were waiting for this, weren't you?"

"N-no!" stammered Riven, unable to tell whether or not she was lying herself anymore. The answer was probably clear to everyone but her at this point. She'd become desensitized to things like the lack of her own consent, her body responding to the unwanted touch of a brute the same way that it would a tender lover. She'd even begun to prefer it this way, finding it a little difficult to remember exactly what the appeal of a gentler touch was. Her body wanted to be used and objectified now, she just didn't want it done by those that currently treated her in such ways. While her views on sex had been drastically corrupted, she'd promised herself that she'd never submit to Ahri and similar perverted ilk - and Jinx would be no exception to that rule. Even as worn down as she currently was, she'd make sure to regain her strength and make things as difficult as she could for her kidnapper for as long as she was held captive.

"That isn't what your body says!" Jinx jeered, taking her time in finding a pleasant rhythm to drill herself into the firm grip of Riven's slick folds. She sunk her pillar of fuck-meat a little deeper each time she came forward, temporarily satisfied with the consistent pace she bucked herself forward at. The fit of the cock-socket only got snugger the deeper she went, bent on driving herself balls deep into the taut fuck-hole. Her fingertips pressed into the juicy flesh of the girl's thighs, nails biting at the skin as she dug in and lurched forward. Some of her weight shifted to her lower half, starting to thrust with more power behind the broad motion that she made to drive her long length deep into the innermost walls. "I can - uhn! - tell you're no stranger to big dicks! Maybe you - oof! - weren't lying about being a turned out - hah! - slut after all!" Her grunting was less sporadic now, swiveling her hips and churning the girl's insides around with her huge meat-log. In just a few more pumps she managed to slam herself to the hilt, reaming out Riven's twat with the entirety of her thick bitch-breaker, the clap of her pelvis against the doughy ass-flesh before her causing the ample flesh to wobble out from the point of contact.

"Fuck!" Riven cried out, suddenly floundering as her arms gave out and her upper half fell to the floor. Her whole body rocked forward every time the stiff meat-spear pounded into her cunt, her face and chest being scraped against the solid surface beneath, yelping each time the head rammed into her cervix. She pawed at the ground, looking for anything to clutch onto while attempting to endure to barrage of attacks, but found nothing to latch onto. What she found the most difficult to endure was the way her nipples were being ground into the ground, the friction to the stiff nubs tingling pleasantly in tandem with the jolt of pleasure she received each time her nether-region was battered by the throbbing titan hammering away at her from behind.

"I can - hah! - feel you tightening up around my cock! Are you getting close, you busty - nng! - breeding sow?" Jinx struggled to speak, pausing to moan every so often, her concentration focused on railing clenched hole stretched around her girth. She choked up on her hold on the girl's thighs, drawing them as close to her sides as she could. Riven bent her legs, pressing her calves into Jinx's back and curling her toes in her knee-high socks. It was true, she'd begun to squeeze down on the she-dick plunging into her pussy as her whole body began to tingle with that familiar warm sensation, her whole body tensing up and twisting hotly as she rode out her orgasm around the brick of cock-meat unrelenting in thoroughly stretching her insides out even as they clamped down.

"Oh shit! You are cumming! F-fuck!" Jinx began to pick up speed, slowly losing control as her cock was milked by the hug of the Noxian's insides, growing uncharacteristically silent as she started to bide her time, building towards an even more grand finale than usual. Only her grunts and the squelch of her thrusts filled the silence, paired with the occasional creak of the warehouse settling. She'd assumed full control by now, Riven's body relaxed and unresistant towards any of the punk's advances, allowed to go all out in her pounding of her primed cock-sleeve. It didn't take much more than that to push her over the threshold, quivering as she buried herself as deep as she could go. Spunk began to splash out in Riven's insides, the downward angle making it all the more easy to fill the schoolgirl's womb full of the virile seed, Jinx's nuts tightening and her back arching as pleasure shook her petite frame.

"Y-yes!" she cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head back and letting loose a moan to the heavens - or rather, the metal roof of the building - with her tongue hanging from her gaping maw. She nearly went cross-eyed as she discharged her rifle into the hole she'd burrowed into. Only then did she suddenly pull out and let Riven fall the rest of the way to the ground, seizing her shaft mid-spasm and rubbing the length through the rest of her climax. She sprayed the rump of the girl laying ass-up on the floor with her potent cum, marking the prisoner as her property for the third time with the contents of her balls, the off-white fluids splattered across the broad, tan cheeks in a generous amount. Excess dick-milk leaked from the lips of Riven's lower mouth, stuffed to full capacity and making the Noxian feel bloated.

"Ughhh..." she groaned, rolling onto her side and laying pathetically in the puddle of sticky seed. All of her energy was spent, unable to muster up the will to even consider trying to take this brief respite to make a run for it. She tried to sit up, but as soon as she lifted her head she felt far too lightheaded to complete the action. What was more was that her legs refused to move at their full functionality, probably still afflicted by the shock that she'd been given earlier. She could only be grateful that she'd been given time to rest, though she'd apparently counted her chickens before they hatched when she felt Jinx grab at her waist and start to haul her back up and off the ground.

The bell for round four had been rung, and Riven had no partner to tag in to take her place. It was time for another session of punishment, and the blue-haired criminal seemed all the more eager to dive right back into the hole she'd only just creampied. She seemed as ready and raring to go as she had been the first time. Did this girl's sexual stamina have an end?

Riven found herself painfully aware that this was going to be a very long and difficult ordeal.


	7. X Wuz Here!

Riven's eyes slowly opened, her field of view obstructed by a hazy view of pale flesh repeatedly approaching her face and pulling back at steady intervals. She blinked quickly, clearing the blur from her vision and glancing upwards in search of the face that belonged to the petite body repeatedly plunging its massive cock down her gullet. It was Jinx, of course, who had straddled her victim's face and was now riding the captive's mouth with a casual, detached pace. The punk had a goofy grin, her attention focused on something dead ahead of her. In her hands she held a bowl and a spoon, apparently enjoying breakfast as she thrusted into her living onahole's throat, noisily chewing on a mouthful of cereal while watching television.

"Glk!" The Noxian choked, her airway tensing up with the shock of her rude awakening. Her abductor's alert, pink eyes shifting down to meet Riven's own startled gaze. Their eye contact only lasted for a brief second, before Jinx broke the connection and resumed looking on at whatever program she was watching. This response, or lack thereof, only served to further objectify the captive, further riling her up and causing her to squirm irritably. The barbaric bucking only served to rock the abductor back and forth, causing her to nearly spill her meal.

"Careful, you dumb bitch!" Jinx scowled, vexed by her unruly toy's disobedience. She shoved her spoon back into her bowl and used her freed up hand to clamp Riven's nostrils shut, impishly giggling as she watched her prisoner's struggling for oxygen intensify. "You're interrupting my Sunday morning cartoons, cow-tits! Just sit still and take my dick, this is my favorite show!" Her stern expression was enough to intimidate the schoolgirl into submitting, even pleadingly nodding in hopes of being granted the privilege of once again breathing. The grip on her nose was released, and her nostrils flared open in a desperate attempt to suck in air.

All she could do now was lie still and watch with wet eyes as she repeatedly had the lining of her esophagus stuffed with cock-meat, relaxing her body in hopes of making the whole lewd event more bearable on her end. At least she knew what day it was now. It'd been over an entire week since she'd been initially abducted, apparently, her perception of day and night warped by the lack of any natural light in the dimply lit warehouse. Eight consecutive days of nonstop sex, only granted respite when Jinx left to visit town on an excursion to vandalize or steal something or other. Any attempts she'd made to escape during those brief periods of time were foiled by an intricate, and rather random, network of traps that had been set up in advance to subdue her in the event that she made a break for it. Things would be made even harsher on her each time, her punishment typically equating to being used even more roughly than before - something that she didn't even realized to be initially possible.

Not that her kidnapper didn't treat her fiercely to begin with. Bruises and dried cum-stains littered her skin haphazardly, and all of her holes were sore from the constant abuse. It had always been Riven's assumption that everyone, especially anyone with a dick, would run out of stamina eventually, but a recovery period was something that appeared to be altogether nonexistent in Jinx's case. Each passing orgasm only seemed to further excite the punk, spurring her on to act with more intensity than ever.

A sudden guffaw from above snapped Riven out of her train of thought and return her attention to getting her face fucked in, the hearty laughter accompanied by a moan that tipped her off to what was to come. More specifically, she was about to be served her own breakfast. The erection being plunged into her maw began to move faster, Jinx's attack speed building with the repeated strikes, causing symphony of gurgles and gagging to erupt from the student's trap as she was forced to swallow all thirteen inches, her chin nestled against the smooth sack that adorned the hilt. The saliva that bubbled around her unsealed lips began to spill out of the sides of her mouth and drooled down her cheeks, helplessly twisting under the pinning of Jinx's ass seated on her collarbone, her jaw stretched wide open by the thick girth crammed down her oral cavity.

"Fuck! I love this mouth of yours, cow-tits!" The hoodlum hollered, setting her meal aside to run her fingers through Riven's locks - the once silken strands now dirty with dried jizz. She took a firm hold, locking Riven's head in place as she began to violently force herself into the tight orifice with speedy lunges downwards. With every jab of her meat-log, the throat of the exile bulged out visibly, coerced to accommodate the size of the monolithic fuck-pole through sheer might. The thug's prick began to swell, throbbing wildly as it threatened to burst. Her spunk began to spill out, Jinx sheathing herself to the base of her length and rolling her hips as ropes of her seed erupted from the tip of her rod. The contents of her balls were deposited directly into the stomach of her dick-holster, and she made sure to not pull out until she was sure that her darling cum-bucket had been fed every drop of her ejaculate.

"Mmf! Mmn..." Riven dejectedly moaned around the shaft, trying to conserve her strength to avoid blacking out again. She was hasty to gulp down greedy breaths of air as soon as her mouth was freed up, made to inhale the scent of Jinx's joystick as it lie draped across her face. Excess jism spilled out and dripped onto her forehead, adding further insult as she was used as a resting place for the criminal's quivering slab of girl-meat.

There was a loud explosion from the television set, something graphically violent apparently occurring on-screen and just out of Riven's view. Whatever it was had elicited an obnoxious outburst of laughter from the blue-haired viewer, her diverted attention making the whole perverse act seem all the more impersonal. The confined girl couldn't help but feel a little rejected, adjusted to the praise she would receive at the academy. It was a little strange to admit that she longed for Ahri instead of her current owner. At least her roommate would cuddle with her afterwards. If she ever got out of here she'd be sure to appreciate the kitsune's system of reward and punishment more, even making a personal promise to the gods that if she made it home that she'd suck Ahri's cock without resisting in the future. With Jinx there was no reward, no breaks, and no pleasantries, just a serious lack of consideration.

"Commercial break!" The weight sitting on Riven's chest was suddenly lifted, literally, as the girl on top got up on her knees and put it in reverse, backing all the way up until she was situated between the Noxian's legs. She wasted none of her break in shoving the head of her still stiff pillar of fuck-meat against the cum-stuffed slit that she desired to plow for the umpteenth time, Riven having lost count after the twentieth load or so that her cunt had taken, driving herself into the cock-socket without pause. Jinx leaned forward as she worked her groin back and forth, reaching down to clasp her hands around the throat of her plaything and squeezing down. Her purchase on the captive's neck was used as leverage to drill herself as deep as she would go into the slick twat, all thirteen inches immediately stuffed into the naked schoolgirl's nether region and beginning to hammer away at her cervix.

She tried to reach up and pry away the fingers that choked her, thankfully able to still breathe though she struggled to do so, but she discovered that her wrists were shackled together behind her back. It had been hard to acknowledge the, presumably stolen, fuzzy cuffs bound her hands with all that had been going on, the discomfort they caused quickly catching up to her. She weakly stared up at her abuser, who had an unsettling smirk spread across her dark violet lips. Even as they locked eyes it still felt like Jinx was so uninvolved in it all, and what was worse was that Riven was growing desensitized to this sort of depersonalizing treatment. Being reamed out by such a huge piece of equipment no longer caused her any sort of inner turmoil, only pleasure, her reamed out insides clamping down automatically and massaging the broad lance in a tight, slick grip as it impaled her folds over and over again. Each time the foundation of the pulsating colossus slammed into her crotch she received a jolt of delight, moaning the best she could with the constriction of her airway. With her gaping maw and crossed eyes it would be clear to everyone but her that she had been nearly fully broken, even though she remained trapped in denial, having given in to the ecstasy without much resistance.

As much as she tried to tell herself that feeling a little bliss didn't change anything, and that fighting back was wasted effort at this point, it was a lie to keep herself from the shame of allowing herself to partake in the pleasure of being dominated like a whore. It was going to happen either way, and it'd take nothing short of a third party to rescue her from her current situation. She wondered if Ahri or anyone else had even noticed her disappearance yet. Surely they had, what would the student body do without such an easy target to berate? Maybe they simply chalked her vanishing up to running away, like she'd been considering doing, and just moved onto their next prey. Would she be trapped in this warehouse forever, being made to worship the towering she-meat of this depraved damsel? Whatever the outcome, it no longer looked to be in her hands.

Speaking of hands, Jinx began to apply more of her strength to the throat she clutched so aggressively. She started to pound herself home with merciless, downwards thrusts, the slender girl huffing through gritted teeth as staved off the building climax, taking pleasure in watching her cock-sleeve whine and writhe. Every swing of her pelvis downwards caused her grapefruit-sized nuts to clap off of the underside of Riven's taut ass cheeks, accompanying the loud squelch of her broad length moving within the walls that milked her so diligently.

"R-ready to - uhn! - take my load, you bitch?" She grunted the rhetorical question through her clenched jaw with some difficulty, her grip around Riven's throat easing up as her orgasm approached. The pleasure shooting through her body caused her to shudder and and quake, rutting with sporadic, unpredictable thrusts as she humped through the euphoria of filling the fuck-hole with an abundant amount of her molten spunk. Each time she discharged into the snatch of the crestfallen Noxian she moaned loudly, synchronized with her spastic movements and nearly harmonious with the whimpers of the girl beneath. She pulled out just in time for the final few spurts of her jizz-cannon, seizing the twitching rod with one hand and stroking it to completion, firing off a few rounds that streaked themselves across the toned gut of the schoolgirl.

"...You're not as fun to play with when you don't struggle or complain, you know," Jinx muttered, rolling onto her side and taking a seat on the floor-bound mattress. It had taken her just under eight consecutive days of around-the-clock banging to make her grow weary of her newest breeding sow, which was something of a personal record for her. She was always the restless type, but the seemingly unbreakable spirit of her current conquest just kept pulling her back in for more. Now that said spirit was faltering, it was growing stale at an equally quick rate. She was just going through the motions to get her rocks off now, basically the equivalent of masturbation. Not that her hand felt nearly as good as any of Riven's broken in holes, but the fun was in the fight!

"I thought you'd prefer it if I just bowed my head and let you have your way," shot back Riven with a familiar snarkiness, though her tone was a tad deflated, glancing over at Jinx with a jaded frown.

"Pssh, whatever. Maybe I'll just tie you up outside and leave you there for strange men to use." That was what the misfit typically did her victims, though she was hesitant to do that to this girl in particular. Such a supple and lithe figure was worth preserving and hanging onto, even if the initial thrill had grown dull. "You wouldn't be the first, and won't be the last, cow-tits."

"Stop calling me that!" Riven snarled, her agitation towards this crude nickname having festered over the course of the week. Her anger quickly subsided, however, when she remembered her current position. The minor outburst did little to arouse Jinx's interest, though she did begin to idly masturbate while looking the nude form of her battered jizz-rag over. Maybe there was a way to reignite that initial spark yet.

"What're you gonna do about it, cow-tits? Moo at me? C'mon, moo for me!" She chortled, pumping her hard-on with slow, full strokes to the side, pre-cum already welling at the cusp. Her spare hand rested at the base, gripping the circumference between her thumb and forefinger while fondling the cum-swollen globules beneath with her remaining digits.

"Drop dead," Riven mumbled, attempting to avert her gaze from the punk as she beat off in such an exhibitive way. Even so she found herself peeking back Jinx's way out of the corner of her eyes every few seconds, watching the vandal's grip as it dragged itself up and down the full mast of the behemoth.

"C'mon slut, moo! Do it, or I'll fuck you in the ass until you're moo'ing loud enough that everyone in Runeterra can hear you!" It was quite the ultimatum that had been brashly put on the table, though the latter was likely to happen regardless of Riven's choice. The exile swallowed her pride, hoping to save her asshole from another session of being ravaged raw.

"You bitch... Fine. Mmm--" A door slammed open, heavy footfalls echoing through the building. She'd been saved from utter embarrassment by a total stranger, the guest appearing to be unexpected as even Jinx quirked a brow and glowered in the general direction of the noise. Yet she didn't look to be altogether surprised at the intrusion, making no sudden movements to cover anything up, still boldly wielding her weapon and jacking off out in the open.

"Yoohoo! Jinx?" Someone called out, a pink-haired girl of a similar colorful aesthetic emerging from around the corner of a stack of boxes. She met eyes with Riven first, the two exchanging a surprised glance as they instantly recognized one another. "Yo, who's this?" Vi queried, her boots thudding against the solid floor approached.

"Some random bimbo I bumped into in town. She's cute, eh?" Jinx chuckled, her frown curling back into a prideful grin. "I think she's from that academy that you go to, she was wearing a uniform from there when we met. You know her?" It was clear that she'd never bothered to learn her captive's name, not particularly caring in any case.

"You could say that, she's got a bit of a reputation around school for being a total whore," Vi taunted the bound girl, leering down at the buxom physique lying across the mattress. She hardly seemed phased by any part of the perverted scene sprawled out in front of her, obviously well acquainted with the antics of her apparent friend. "Though, I still don't know if I'm totally for the whole... Kidnapping thing." She cocked her head to the side as she spoke, her expression softening as Riven stared back up at her with pleading eyes. However, her sympathy was inched out by her carnal desires the exact moment that she began to undo her skinny jeans and prepared to join in on the gratification of abusing the Noxian's holes.

"Aw, what's the matter? Scared of actually hurting someone? Puh-lease!" Jinx japed, not sharing in the empathy that her associate had displayed. "It's not like we're gonna get caught, even with that bitchy hat-lady always snooping around in my business. How arrogant do you have to be to wanna be a cop straight out of school? She hasn't even graduated yet, but she treats me like I'm some sort of case that'll make or break her career." She was visibly distressed just talking about this girl, presumably another attendant of the academy based on the way she spoke. It was enough to get her worked up enough to quit jerking off, moving to grab Riven by her wide hips and and rolling her onto her front, hauling the heart-shaped rump of the girl up into the air.

"Pfft, of course I'm not scared! Why would I be?" Vi countered, yanking her panties off with a curt tug as if to prove a point. Her own half-erect appendage flopped out in all its veiny glory, swelling to life between her legs without any external stimulation. She climbed onto the bed on her knees, edging her way right up to the face of the schoolgirl in the center and reaching out to hold the visage of the disgruntled girl in her hands. "I just worry that you're gonna pick up some hussy with a disease. Maybe if you used a condom every once in a while," she jested, breaking eye contact with her accomplice to glimpse down and guide Riven's head onto a direct course towards her hardening cock. The warm length quivered as it made contact, once again united with the total stranger that it had taken advantage of in the gym showers - prepared to be much more thorough this time around.

The pink-haired punk shoved the crown of her engorged meat-rod against the plush, sealed lips of the Noxian and roughly shoved against the barrier stopping her from holstering herself fourteen inches down the tight hole that waited beyond, her grip holding Riven in place as she attempted to knock down the front door. This wasn't like Jinx, who would've pinched off the girl's nose and just waited. Vi was impatient, ready to use brute force to get what she wanted, taking a tuft of silver hair and yanking upwards - hard. Riven yelped, the opening immediately taken advantage of by the abrupt thrust forward of Vi's hips.

Jinx, apparently roused by the abuse before her, took a greedy handful of ass-flesh in each hand and pressed the tip of her own prick against the pucker located between the two pleasingly plump cheeks she'd spread wide open. There was only a moments hesitation, aligning herself properly with the entrance before lunging into the opening with a powerful thrust and skewering the back door on her colossal fuck-stick. Riven let loose another cry of anguish at this literal pain in the ass, muffled by the dick plugging her maw.

Being spit-roasted like this wasn't something she was particularly keen about, especially with both ends being savagely grabbed and pulled at by her molesters, but she had no real way to fight back with both hands currently shackled together, nor did she have any way to protest with she-cock stifling her every word. She was rocked back and forth, shoved forward by the girl raiding her rear entrance in near unison with being pulled along by the hair to choke on the column of dick-meat immersed in her warm throat, only to be immediately lugged back from behind in time with being forced to drag her lips back along the shaft she was made to polish. It was a game of tug-of-war where everyone won but her, who would be the rope in this case, only able to cringe each time a pair of swollen nuts slapped into her chin or exposed cunt lips whenever one of the cocks bottomed out in one of the two holes.

"Damn! This has to be the fiftieth time I've fucked this fat ass, but it's still tight as shit!" Jinx groaned, her rutting increasing in speed as she relished in the delight of the vice-like grip of Riven's asshole, the lubrication already smeared along her length coming in handy in counteracting the usual friction that the hastened pacing would typically cause.

"And for someone who's giving me such a cheesed off look, she's doing a damn good job at blowing my dick!" Vi added on, noting that Riven was indeed helping along in stimulating the cock in her mouth by sucking industriously in spite of the ongoing struggle for both oxygen and whatever remained of her dignity. Her cheeks were concave, like a vacuum running along the distance of the titanic girl-dick, slurping noisily as she bumped along every last inch and made a feeble attempt at massaging the underside with her tongue, something that was more or less impossible with how little wiggle room she actually had with such a thick girth sliding in and out. All of this was in spite of her furrowed brow and piercing stare, large brown eyes shooting daggers back at the girl who'd mounted her face.

"Yeah, she's a pretty good cocksucker for someone so high-strung! I usually dump bitches like her after a few days, but this one's totally a keeper!" Jinx assented with a shuddering moan, bringing her hand down hard on one of the doughy buttocks she'd been kneading the whole time as if to sustain her own pleasure. The stinging welt left behind in the shape of her fingers caused Riven to whine audibly, bobbing her head faster as if she'd been goaded on by the paddling of her sore backside. Her full lips met the hilt of Vi's cock each time she worked down the meat-spear, now doing most of the work while her fellow student lazily admired the craftsmanship of the blowjob she received.

"U-uhn! She's deep-throating my dick like it's nothing! When we gang-banged her in the showers, she could hardly take eight inches!" There was an amused tone behind the words of the bulkier girl, deciding that Riven was going at a satisfactory pace on her own volition and releasing one of the reins of silver hair she'd been clutching. Instead, Vi moved her hand to her own chest to massage one of her sizable breasts through her form-fitting tank top, taking more of a spectator's role in the three-way. "Not to mention, she's doing it with no hands. You've trained this whore well, Jinxie!"

"Exactly why I'm - unf! - getting bored of playing with her. Maybe I could put this one on the slave market..." Jinx trailed off, deeply contemplating taking the act of kidnapping to the next step, even her tempo of her thrusts slowing as she toyed with the notion. "But that'd also require some actual work on my part, eugh." She frowned, suddenly spanking Riven's ass again with more power than before. This one caused the Noxian to holler even louder around the sword she was already swallowing so subserviently, whole body trembling from the twinge of pain.

"You'd get in too much trouble for that sort of thing. If the academy found a student of theirs being sold into slavery, they'd be all over you." There was a brief silence, filled with the unrestrained moans of the girl in the middle as she perservered in slobbering all over Vi's knob. "What if I take her off your hands?" This suggestion caused Riven to suddenly choke around the staff bulging out her throat, jerking her head back as far as she could before being blocked by the hand still clinging to her hair. The familiar sense of being treated like an object had been prevalent in this conversation already, but it was now more than ever. What was she, a CD to borrow?

"Ugh, I guess - oof, fuck! - s-so!" Jinx shrugged, answering Riven's unspoken question with how nonchalant her response was. "That'd free me up to mess with that Caitlyn bitch some more. I bet she's a total glutton for punishment!" The irregular and idle pumps of her hips began to even out into a steady rhythm, her passion reignited by the idea of flipping the script on her pursuer in whatever game of cat and mouse was going on in her daily routine. Riven really didn't care, far more interested in the suggestion of finally getting out of this hellhole. Everything that went on in this warehouse was utter bedlam for someone who was much of a straightedge as herself, leaving her to crave for the simpler order of things in her dorm room. "What do you want with her anyways? I thought you weren't into the whole kidnapping and detaining thing. Unless you're seriously considering letting her go, just like that?"

"Please. Just think about it! Isn't the academy as much of a prison as this place, if not even worse?" Vi retorted, nudging down on Riven's head as if to remind the girl of her duty as the centerpiece of this conversation. "What's more is that she has an entire student body to deal with, not just your pervy ass. Don't forget the homework and bullying. You've been treating her to paradise this past week!" Riven would've definitely objected to that point if this argument wasn't in favor of getting her out of this pit and back out into the world beyond her abductor's house of fun. As undecided as she was about Vi's actual stance on everything, she decided to just keep her trap shut. Not that she had much of a choice, fourteen inches of girl-dick still buried between her cock-suckers and visibly bulging out her neck from below.

"Eh? Well, - nng! Oh fuck!" Jinx began to plunge onwards into the hole stretched around her dense bitch-breaker with an accelerated speed, the length starting to puff up and spasm as it neared its culminated climax. She took a firm grip of the thin waist of the exile and began to proceed with thoroughly and enthusiastically pummeling Riven's ass, each mighty strike of her pale cum-factories off of the dripping folds below causing the Noxian to quake and moan with building volume as her tight tail-hole was thumped into mercilessly. Her whole body jiggled with the force being applied to the piston-like thrusting from behind, and she in turn found herself bobbing along Vi's stupendously large prick even more ravenously than before.

"You cumming?" Vi mocked her friend in a stoic manner, even though she too was on the verge of an orgasm. "I guess I win again!" She laughed with gusto, prematurely claiming victory. Jinx would've defended herself, but her parted lips failed to debate her defeat, instead loudly moaning as her body trembled with pleasure. The floodgate opened, her spunk gushing from the nozzle of her cum-hose in time with the uncontrollable contractions of her pecker. Riven's ass clenched around the girth, further tapping into the seemingly endless supply of sticky seed by attempting to squeeze out every drop, her own climax causing her body to grow rigid, the cessation of her blowjob inviting Vi to begin once more bucking her pelvis against the girl's face.

She was also invited to finally let loose, now that their ill-conceived game was drawing to its finale with her declared as the winner - or so Riven thought, not exactly well-versed in the rules of their lewd contest. Her jaw-breaker began to swell in a manner similar to the way that Jinx's own cock had just moments ago, each thrust causing the double-stuffed girl to loudly gag. "Glk, glk, glk," repeatedly erupted from around the hulking giant in her throat at a regular rate, her saliva beginning to drivel all along the meat-stick and sloppily coat the tool in an excessive amount of lubricant.

A second hand grabbed the back of Riven's head and began to push her forward now, drawing her mouth along every inch in Vi's stead - who was happy to move her newly freed up hand to grab her flagpole by the handle to steady it against the sporadic movements of the fellatio she was incurring. Jinx had apparently unsheathed herself at some point and looped around to the cocksucker's side, kneeling down and placing herself at eye level with the impressive package alongside her captive. The hand that wasn't busy guiding the schoolgirl down the imposing extremity had placed itself under the girl's chin, fingers squeezing down on Riven's throat and easily constricting the already throttled windpipe.

With both girls staring up at Vi, one with a mischievous smile and the other with wet, rolled back eyes, the brawny hoodlum was finally driven over the edge. Cum began to pour from her backed up pipe, most of the jism spilling over her lavish lips and seeping down her chin, her cheeks puffed out as her mouth was flooded with the off-white gunk. It was nearly impossible to swallow whatever wasn't directly shot down her throat, especially with the immense prick continuing to wedge itself down her airway in disconnected thrusts, ultimately coercing her to let most of the seed spill out and onto the mattress below.

"F-fuuuck," Vi let out a low groan, rolling her hips and stirring around the log of dick-meat she'd lodged so deep in Riven's gullet, finally pulling out with a soft squelch and letting her softening cock droop towards the ground.

"Done already, fat-hands?" Jinx quipped, caressing Riven's cheek and admiring the sight of the breathless victim struggling to regain her composure. "You don't have another round in you for this cum-addicted slut? If I'm gonna hand her over to you, I at least wanna watch you break her pussy in!" There was a short pause before she decided to bait Vi with an attempted jab at her friend's pride. "Though, I guess you always were the type to play with just one bullet in the chamber!"

"Oh, yeah?" Vi quickly perked up, straightening out her posture and bearing down menacingly at both girls. She'd been handily hooked by the taunt, climbing to her feet and grabbing Riven by the arms. She hauled the Noxian up with ease and brought her in for a tight embrace, lining the girl's slit up with dick as it surged back to life through what appeared to be sheer willpower. Their chests mashed together, the two girls meeting eyes with their faces just inches apart. "Sorry about this, cutie. You're probably exhausted by now, but I can't just back down now!"

"At least you're considerate," mumbled Riven with the most sarcasm she could muster in her weary state.

"Down you go!" Vi exclaimed as she brought the girl down on her cock, locking her arms around the dainty waist of the Noxian to hold her steady. Riven's legs attempted to adhere themselves to the pink-haired thug's sides as she was abruptly dropped to the base of the upright erection, her snatch cozied up to the hefty orbs at the very base. A second prick shoved its peak against the freshly fucked asshole before Vi could begin to move, Jinx also shoving herself balls deep into the pucker she'd previously stuffed only minutes ago.

"Dammit!" Riven yelped, not expecting the second intrusion, both of her holes now splayed out around two equally thick poles. She began to audibly whine each time Vi bounced her along, the stronger armed of the two girls being the one to strong-arm Riven up and down the pricks and forcing her to ride them in tandem. Already too fatigued to bother struggling, the sandwiched girl yielded without a fight and decided to concede in entirety, allowing herself to wildly moan and twist as she was double penetrated.

"Enjoying this, cow-tits?" Jinx cooed, reaching around to manhandle Riven's ample bosom, pressing her own modest breasts snugly against the girl's back. Her fingers explored the surface of the soft rack with very little delicacy, rolling the fleshed out tits under her palms while tweaking the light pink nipples remorselessly. There was no response, the prisoner too busy moaning mindlessly at the ceiling - her head tilted back all the way.

"I'd say so," Vi cheeked, starting to lift and drop Riven at a faster tempo. Her own hands were now scouring the Noxian's voluptuous body, running over the girl's cushioned can and giving each cheek a squeeze, causing the girl to squeak, her hindquarters still sore from the swatting she'd received earlier. "She probably fantasizes about getting all of her - uhn! - holes stuffed with cock! She's squeezing my dick so hard, she definitely does!"

"Plus, she's such a glutton for punishment!" Jinx threw in, handling Riven's chest more vigorously now. "I'm gonna miss having her around, but I think I'll be just fine knowing that she'll be following her true calling of becoming a public service at the school!"

This back and forth teasing went on for what Riven assumed was awhile, but she was far too gone at this point to hone in on anything that was specifically said, having been converted into a mewling mess, her own body convulsing in orgasm countless times as she was jounced along the the dual pricks. Whether it was hours or minutes was totally lost on her, every thought forming in her head immediately and utterly obliterated by the pleasure of being assaulted in both her ass and quivering pussy. Her trance wasn't broken until she was met with the familiar sensation of spunk flowing into her rear entrance and painting her insides white, excess oozing down Jinx's shaft and onto her sack. Vi followed suite, furthering the wake-up call by filling Riven's womb with her cream, her baby-batter overflowing from the encumbered twat in a similar manner.

Both girls stayed sheathed for just a moment longer, basking in lingering pleasure of having their hyper-sensitive cocks enwrapped while in their post-coitus states. Jinx was the first to remove herself, followed by Vi, who rudely dropped Riven back down onto the mattress on the ground and contentedly stretched her arms out.

"Beat you again, Jinxie!" She boasted, her eyes skimming over ground in search of her clothes. "I'd go for a third round, but I've got shit to do this weekend."

"Lame," Jinx huffed, stepping over Riven's body in its passive state and kneeling down to undo the handcuffs that had plagued her for so long. "Whatevs, she's all yours. Her only personal effects were the clothes she had on her when I found her, but those are basically just rags by now. You know how I get carried away!"

"Pssh, psycho," Vi chuckled, already redressed. Picking Riven's limp body off of the bedding looked far too easy at the hands of someone as fit as Vi, who slung her brain fried cargo over her shoulder easily and started off towards the door. "Cya 'round! Be sure to stop by the school if you miss this piece of ass in specific, I'll see to it that you get your fun!"

"Not likely!" Jinx called back, waving a very half-hearted goodbye at her friend before returning her attention to the more pressing matters that she'd been neglecting for the entirety of the week - her cartoons.


	8. Truancy

Upon her return to the academy, Riven had gotten off surprisingly scot-free in spite of her weeklong absense and the dubious nature of her friendship with her savior, Vi. The pink-haired punk had been gracious enough to simply let Riven go after hauling her half limp body back to the dorm, suggesting that Jinx’s associate may not be as much of a law-breaking hoodlum as her rough exterior and rude persona made her out to be. There was no doubt in Riven’s mind that she hadn’t had her last sexual encounter with Vi, whether she repay the favor through her own free will or otherwise, but for now sex was the last thing she wanted to think about.

“Yeah right,” Riven mumbled to herself, lying face first in her pillow. Ahri had already used all of her holes twice in the twenty-four hours since her return, not including their current session. The nine-tailed fox was on top, mounted on the broad rump of her roommate from behind and repeatedly thrusting downwards into Riven’s tight asshole. Her holes had been generously stretched by Jinx’s nonstop shenanigans, but thankfully, though she used that word lightly, Ahri had a whole arsenal of spells and consumables fully purposed to aid her in getting the most stimulation possible out of her lewd encounters - and that included a little pill that restored the tightness and erased the soreness of her pussy and pucker. As reluctant as she had been to take it, Ahri had absolutely insisted that she should, and sure enough she couldn’t bring herself to fight back. She kept reminding herself to just take everything with a grain of salt, and that nothing could be as bad as the week in hell she’d just endured.

Of course what she hadn’t considered was that retightening her holes would completely also return the discomfort of having them used by the usual big-dicked suspect, Ahri’s thick girth splaying out the firm grip of her asshole with her creamy, cum-slick she-meat, her nuts repeatedly slapping off of the tanned ass cheeks of her weary little plaything. Riven was used to this much by now, in any case, and had learned to attempt to appreciate the tender touch that the kitsune used when she submitted to the needy vastayan’s demands. The key word there was to “attempt”, Ahri’s touch just a tad bit rougher than she’d been remembering. It was nothing next to Jinx, sure, but that didn’t make it loving either, one of Ahri’s hands placed on the back of Riven’s head and shoving the curvaceous girl’s face down into the pillow with every buck of her wide hips.

“Fuck! I missed this fat ass!” The redheaded beauty moaned, her tongue rolled out past her gaping lips and exposed fangs, panting softly as she exerted herself, sweat beading down the porcelain skin of her naked, buxom physique. Riven couldn’t help but feel a tinge of satisfaction at hearing that she’d been missed, even if it was for such depraved reasons. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if something would’ve happened to you! Uhn! You worried me! Don’t you ever run off like that again!” Riven would’ve corrected her if the circumstances of her abduction were any different, but some part of her decided that it was better to just let bygones be bygones. That was all behind her now, and all she wanted to do was to forget this past week and try to live the rest of her year in indifference towards Ahri’s unrelenting, perverted games. If she could only let go of her ego, she was sure that she could find just as much pleasure in their sessions of animalistic fucking as her best friend.

That was another term that she preferred to use lightly, especially since her roommate often employed the “hit it and quit it” mantra and left Riven in a breathless heap on the ground. Covered in jizz and sweat and whatever clothes she had been wearing torn asunder by Ahri’s eager hands, just before she’d be thrown onto the bed or taken by force on the floor. Their naked bodies intertwined as she was used solely for the pleasure of her self-proclaimed mistress, all of her holes used ruthlessly, her supple figure treated as an object to be used over and over again.

“Ah! Fuck! Not so rough!” Riven yelped as her doughy backside was struck by Ahri’s palm, the exile snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts by the stinging blow to her bottom. It only then occurred to her that maybe she really did enjoy being used like a sex doll, so long as it wasn’t as impersonal as it had been with that blue-haired devil. A hotness in her cheeks made her realize that she was blushing, flustered at the very thought of turning over a new life as a willing cum-dump. For some reason the idea of sating the desires of the same girl that she’d thought she’d come to hate began to turn her on.

“You need to be punished for running off like that, you slut!” Ahri chuckled softly, running her fingers over the stinging welt that her hand had left behind and caressing the flesh gently. She brought down her palm again, this time in a much softer manner, this strike only serving to send the copious amount of ass-flesh rippling. She bucked her hips a few final times before holding herself in place at the hilt, groaning loudly a few times before her cock burst with her load, her thick spunk flowing out in gooey ropes and painting her inner walls white. She rolled her hips and caressed Riven’s sides delicately as her twitching length emptied the contents of her balls inside of Riven’s backdoor, coming to rest her hands on the thin waistline of the Noxian and giving her a squeeze. “Fuuuck, how does it feel to be filled with my cum again? Did you miss it?”

“...Y-yes,” Riven answered honestly, the words uttered into the pillow quietly. In truth it felt amazing, but that wasn’t something she’d profess willingly. Not yet, anyways. Ahri dismounted her ass after staying still inside of her anal cavity for a long time, admiring the curvature of her cock-sleeve from the back silently before pulling out at last, smacking her dick against the girl’s pert buttocks a few times. Only then did a knock come at the door, interrupting their fun just as the fun got going with Ahri’s fifth orgasm.

“Who is it?” Ahri called, cocking her head towards the plain white door with a quizzical gaze. None of her friends ever showed up unannounced, they were far too busy people to pop in randomly. It seemed that even she was concerned with this random visitor, motionlessly remaining straddled on Riven’s thighs.

“Riven’s wanted in the principal’s office as soon as she’s available. If she’s not in there, please let her know!” A pair of footsteps departed from their spot just before the door shortly after, Ahri throwing a glance in her companion’s direction with pursed lips.

“Poor you,” she giggled, perhaps a little nervous for her live-in dick-holster’s wellbeing. There was clearly some form of remorse in her tone, the suddenly somber atmosphere sending chills down Riven’s spine. There was nothing she could do but get dressed and go, walking with something of a limp as she marched out the door in consequence of the hearty serving of ball-cream in her worn down anal cavity. It was less than ideal to strut around full of cum, but she didn’t have the time to go wash up. Though, it may have been because she just didn’t want to. Her emotions were in turmoil as of late and it was becoming difficult for her to differentiate between which actions of hers were necessary and which were a result of her repressed sexual desires. She supposed that it didn’t really matter what she did as long as she got through the school year, but even she was finding it harder and harder to believe the one-track minded front that she put up when addressing the matter.

Riven arrived at the solid oak door labelled “Principal’s Office” by a rectangular silver plate with a bold, legible typeface across the front. She loitered around the entrance for just a moment before knocking, and was met with a prompt response by a feminine voice. “Come in.” Her tone was stern, not just inviting Riven inside but commanding her. The student turned the ornate golden handle in slipped inside, gingerly shutting the door behind her before turning to face the headmistress with a rigid posture and falsely confident smile. Confrontation was typically her strong suit, but it was hard not to be on edge with the possibility of severe punishment staring her down. Though she was sure that if she was sincere in explaining the situation that she’d been tied up in, literally, that she would get off without being seriously reprimanded.

“Riven, correct?” The raven-haired woman standing behind her waist-high desk questioned immediately, quirking a dark eyebrow while staring Riven down through her thick-rimmed glasses. She adjusted the spectacles on her face, her long, scarlet fingernails easily visible from across the room. They were the same color as the single streak of red in her bangs that broke the monotony of her short, black hair, tied up in a bun with a pencil speared diagonally through to hold it all in place. The cold gaze of her sky-blue eyes chilled Riven to her very core, the pupil quick to avert her gaze when they locked eyes. “Do you know why I called you here today?” She asked plainly as she reached for the yardstick on her desk, bringing it to her torso and resting it along the outstretched palm of her other hand. She brought it down hard enough to produce a soft ‘crack’ of the wood against flesh, causing Riven to immediately flinch and clench her ass. She definitely had had every right to be scared coming into this room.

“Because I was absent, ma’am?” She took an educated guess based on what she assumed was the case, struggling to speak with the lump in her throat. She tried to calm down by reminding herself that the worst case scenario was being expelled, which was something she would welcome with open arms anyways, but it only made her more nervous to know that there were definitely much worse outcomes than expulsion around here.

“In short, yes,” the principal nodded, rounding her desk with incredibly slow paces, her long, pale legs clad in black thigh high stockings rubbing against one another with her every step. Her wide hips swung side to side with a moderate gait, drawing Riven’s gaze back towards the headmistress with the alluring motion. “I don’t suppose you were sick, either, were you?” She spoke with very mild accent, just enough that it was noticeable without making her words unintelligible. It was surprising to Riven that such a woman was the head of such an academy, though there was no doubt in her mind that this woman was much more mature than her apparent age would suggest. Her outfit alone indicated this, her pinstriped pencil skirt and matching blouse suiting her buxom figure very well, and the slightest hint of her lacy, black brassiere beneath the low-bearing neck of her top increased the magnitude of her sexual appeal all the more. There were just enough buttons popped to pique even Riven’s interest, though she made sure to not leer at her principal’s deep cleavage for too long, lest she be noticed and rebuked for that as well.

“No ma’am,” she answered honestly, hanging her head and resting her gaze on the woman’s black high heels as she came to stand with excellent posture before her desk. It occurred to Riven that she didn’t have the faintest idea of the principal’s name, quick to glimpse at the woman’s personal effects scattered about the desktop in search of a nameplate of some sort. To her luck there was one front and center that read “Headmistress Fiora”. “You see, Miss Fiora, I was-”

“I don’t want to hear excuses.” Fiora smacked the yardstick against her open palm again as she spoke out, once more causing Riven to jump. “You were either absent with or without good reason. I don’t consider skipping classes just because your boyfriend broke up with you to be a good reason, understand?” It was clear that she was a woman of no-nonsense. “So, do you have a good reason?”

“...Well,” Riven sighed pensively and weighed her options for a moment, mulling things over in her mind. Maybe it would be better to just lie and say that she was skipping classes than to tell the truth and be accused of lying. “...No.” She shook her head with a frown, exchanging a glance with the headmistress before lowering her gaze once more.

“I figured as much!” Fiora huffed with frustration. “Students like you besmirch the good name of this academy! You’re all too full of yourselves to realize that the reputation of this school rests on your shoulders!” She pointed to the ground before her with her forefinger. “Come here.” Her tone was that of a person issuing an order to a dog, and the beckoning motion of her hand didn’t do much to make Riven feel any differently either. She wordlessly approached to the designated spot and stood expectantly for further instruction. “Bend over the desk,” Fiora promptly issued, strutting around to Riven’s backside.

“Eh?” She audibly uttered her confusion, though she hadn’t meant to. It was just too shocking of a response for her to carry out the command without question.

“You heard me. Bend forward so I can dole out your punishment,” Fiora’s words were as strict in bearing as ever, making it clear that she wasn’t going to tolerate disobedience. Riven swallowed hard and did as prescribed, leaning forward enough that her bosom and forearms rested against the tabletop while her ass was pushed out towards Fiora. Her thick thighs, juicy ass, and silken white panties were put on display beneath her plaid patterned skirt. It was supposed to be much longer than this, but apparently Ahri had taken the liberty of doing a bit of sewing and drastically altering the lengths of all of the ones in her possession while she was away. Fiora took immediate notice to this, further enraged by the disgrace that the schoolgirl brought to the uniform. The yardstick in her hands came down to rest against Riven’s bare cheeks, tapping the doughy, bronzed buns lightly. “I see that you’re also wearing a skirt that’s shorter than regulation. Anything to say for yourself, you insolent girl?”

“It wasn’t me, it was my roommate, A-aaahhhhh!” Riven tried to tattle, but the headmistress brought the ruler down hard on her bare bottom before she could finish the sentence. It stung unlike anything she’d ever felt, yelping loudly in response to the mighty spank, her ass-flesh rippling out around the red welt left behind.

“Excuses! I already told you once, I do not take excuses from my students!” Fiora scowled down at the girl before her, swinging her yardstick again with even more power yet. Then a third time. Again and again she swatted Riven’s plump cheeks, Riven whining and groaning each time she was paddled. “You are a blemish on this school’s reputation! I had the grace to admit you, even with your bad standing at your prior school. I overlooked those outrageous images and videos of you online of your romp with your classmates in the showers, and not to mention the mess you all made that caused for the need to sterilize said space. You’ve even gotten a detention already, for badmouthing a fellow student! And now sources say that you went out and ran off with a delinquent for a week, ditching classes and doing who knows what? You’ve yet to even turn in a single assignment, and you’re already much, much more trouble than you’re worth!” The final blow she delivered was the most painful by far, rocking Riven’s whole body forward and causing her to clench everything that could be clenched, crying out through gritted teeth as her ass had been thoroughly reddened by the repeated strikes. Forget being sore in the morning, she was prepared to be sore for weeks.

“No more, please,” she pleaded quietly, sifting around uncomfortably atop the desk. A damp spot had formed in her panties regardless of her protest, something that she had no way to cover up in her revealing position. It was embarrassing to be spanked like a child for her misdeeds, but even more so to be turned on by it in front of the principal! Fiora took note of the incriminating evidence and chuckled amusedly, lowering the yardstick at last.

“Do you find my punishment enjoyable?” Her observation may have stung Riven more than the spanking, a tinge of shame washing over her. “Such a naughty girl. I should’ve known that trying to punish a slut in such a manner would be pointless. Perhaps I should employ methods more befitting of someone like yourself.” Fiora’s foreboding words caused anxiety to well up in the Noxian girl, but she didn’t dare move from her position until told to do so. Resisting would definitely only make things much worse for her in this situation, as seemed to be typical for her as of late.

“What sort of... Methods?” She spoke up after a long pause, realizing that Fiora was expecting a response out of her student. The headmistress laughed in response and began fidgeting with her own skirt, grabbing it by the bottom and slowly lifting it up the velvety skin of her thighs. Riven glanced over her shoulder to get an eyeful of the woman’s black panties, its design matching that of her bra, and the prominent bulge in the front of the frilly undergarment. At least she had plenty of practice already in that regard. Submitting to anything with a dick, albeit reluctantly, had become second nature to her by now.

“A whore like you will only learn her lesson when it’s pounded into her ditzy little head.” She pressed her crotch into Riven’s rump and rolled her hips, grinding the stiffening appendage into the schoolgirl’s ass-crack through the thin layer of cloth of her underwear. Riven turned her head forward once more, preferring to be oblivious to whatever was coming her way next. “Of course, that isn’t to say I don’t enjoy plowing a student every now and again. Some of you sluttier girls really get my dick hard, bouncing around in your skimpy clothes and flaunting your busty figures. It’s fun to put girls like you in your place.” The slutty girl in question took Fiora’s confession as a compliment rather than just a crude statement, though she really wished that she wasn’t roped in with that crowd. Not that she had any say in the matter, she’d been branded as one since her first day. Even the principal and teachers knew it by now!

Silence overtook the two as Fiora wordlessly dropped her panties and stepped out of them, sliding her swelling girl-cock between Riven’s legs and sawing it back and forth along the soaked portion of Riven’s own undergarments. The stiff, hot dick-flesh glided along the smooth skin of Riven’s thighs with ease, quickly erecting to its full size of fourteen inches. Riven was thankful that it wasn’t as big as the yardstick, at any rate, but feeling it pull back and prod against the entrance to her slit through the cloth of her own lingerie still fazed her. “Thanks a lot, Ahri,” she mumbled sarcastically under her breath, realizing that accommodating such a large slab of fuck-meat with her newly reupholstered twat would once again bring more discomfort than pleasure until she was eased into it.

“Silence!” Fiora brought down a palm on one of the already burning cheeks of the pupil she was prepared to mount, reigniting the pain for a brief moment with a potent slap of the broad flesh, setting it wobbling in the impact. Riven let out an exclamation of her irritation, hardly noticing as her panties were yanked down and her insides were plunged into.

“Fuck!” She cursed, only to be immediately berated for it with another smack to her hindquarters. The second strike was enough for her to get the idea, covering her mouth with both hands in an attempt to keep herself from speaking up any further. Fiora laughed cruelly at the sight, a pleased smile forming across her full, scarlet lips as she resumed in shoving herself into the tight snatch of the unruly student, moving to place both palms on Riven’s wide hips and starting to work herself back and forth.

“I see that your ass is already full of someone else’s cum as well. I guess I was right in assuming that you’re the school’s newest bicycle, huh?” Riven hardly cared to dignify that question with a proper response, not wanting to be struck again. “...That’s better. Your silence is a sign of your obedience,” Fiora praised lightly, caressing Riven’s side with one hand while the other held the girl’s rear end in place for her to thrust herself into. Her gaze fell to the point in union, watching in admiration as she splayed out the lips of the pleasantly tight cunt with her thick girth, already sinking herself halfway to the hilt with every buck of her pelvis. Every so often she would ram herself forward with more intensity than normal, mixing it up to intentionally provoke Riven into letting slip an accidental moan so that she had reason to deliver the due penalty of another slap to her taut ass. “We’ll be discussing your actual punishment after we’re done here, just you know.”

“Actual punishment?!” Riven blurted out, only to be struck yet again. Fiora’s ploy had worked with ease, once again coercing a reaction from her playmate in her sadistic game. The woman pulled out and began to run the back of the distance of her meat-rod along Riven’s dripping wet entrance, taking the base in hand and swinging it upwards in sloppy, wet smacks. Each caused the Noxian to wince with pleasure, going on for several long seconds before Fiora began to prod the swollen head of her blade against the girl’s tight hole once more. She pushed her way inside much easier this time, consequentially much more pleasurable to Riven as well. The headmistress replaced her hands on the troublemaker’s hips and began to pull back each time she came forward, aiding her in jamming herself deeper.

“Uhn! Y-yes, your actual punishment,” she finally resumed speaking through her low groans after achieving her goal of bottoming out inside of Riven’s snug walls. It had taken her a bit of brute strength, but she was comfortably pounding herself balls deep into the bent over girl with her massive spire of she-meat with moderate pacing and force. “You didn’t think I’d just stretch your holes and let you walk out scot free, did you?” The schoolgirl stifled a rude retort, keeping her hands clasped over her mouth in hopes that Fiora wouldn’t hear the quiet moans rumbling up from her throat. Bottling up the bliss that being fucked by such a large cock brought took its toll on her, her body quivering with delight beneath the woman that had been unrelenting in her assault. It was too much. She began to twist restlessly, laying her arms flat against the desktop and reaching for the edge in front of her. Her fingers hooked over the boundary of the surface and clinging to it desperately, trying her hardest to steady herself as she was ravaged from behind.

“Fuuuck!” She wasn’t able to hold out for long enough. Her walls clamped down around the fat dick-meat bashing against her cervix wall, pleasure shooting through her and causing her curvaceous physique to quake. Her outcry warranted another slap, but it didn’t come. Fiora was instead too preoccupied with her own approaching climax, letting things slide just this once as the spastic motions of her stiff length were followed by the flow of her sticky seed into Riven’s womb directly from the tap. She remained surprisingly composed despite the pleasure that coursed through her, taking deep breaths through pursed lips and gritted teeth to stabilize herself. She tightened up her grip on the girl’s waist to aid herself in bucking forward a few last times to milk her twitching she-rod for all it was worth before unsheathing herself from the slick walls of the dick-holster, slapping the veiny colossus between the plush, spongy cheeks of the creampied Noxian schoolgirl.

“Another outburst, and cursing to boot?” Fiora raggedly panted, jabbing the tip of her foil against the previously used pucker just above the cum-dripping nether region. “You just bought yourself a round two!” She laughed boisterously, growing cockier now that she’d already broken the younger girl in. Riven whined quietly, finding it hard to prepare herself to endure another session of this obscenity. “Of course, I’m not too keen on taking sloppy seconds from your ass,” she mused aloud, pulling away to the relief of her victim. She was willing to put up with anything else at this point, so long as Fiora didn’t damage her ass anymore than she already had.

The woman strode back around to the other side of her desk and took a seat in her leather swivel chair, spreading her legs wide open and putting her full package on display to the table-ridden Riven as she stared straight ahead. She got a full eyeful of Fiora’s towering steeple of dick-flesh listing slightly to the side under its own weight and the pale, smooth sack that rested against the seat beneath. A droplet of spunk oozed from the tip and dribbled down the underside of the shaft, indicating that she was still raring to go. Fiora patted her lap and Riven pushed herself to her feet with haste, coming around to the spot just before the headmistress and sinking to her knees. It was clear what the woman wanted, so she started to reach for the leaning pillar with both hands.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Fiora asked with a quirked brow, unamused by the rash actions of her pupil. Riven stopped dead in her tracks. “I didn’t order you to do anything yet.” She shrunk back, sitting back on her calves in her kneeling position and waiting patiently for further instruction, her flustered face a bright red. “If you had waited, you would’ve known I wanted to fuck your tits. So get your top off, you dumb slut.” Riven docilely nodded and quickly fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, popping each and every one of them so that she could slide her shirt off of her shoulders and tossed it aside. There wasn’t a bra beneath to be found, having gotten dressed in a hurry, handily speeding the process along. She leaned forward enough that her plentiful bosom pressed against the flagpole standing at attention between Fiora’s legs, sandwiching the prick between her pillowy breasts and squeezing the soft flesh against the hardened, throbbing length snugly before starting to bounce her rack along the distance of the fluid-coated girl-meat slowly.

“Better,” the headmistress commended, reaching down to graze her nails over one of Riven’s breasts. She teased one of the nipples between her fingers, tugging on it as it grinded along her shaft. “And why don’t you put those pretty lips of yours to use too, since you like to run your mouth so much, hm?” The schoolgirl nodded again, opening her maw enough that she could wrap her cushioned tiers around the bulbous peak of the column and starting to suckle. It was difficult to multitask while so unsettled, especially with her attention split to the numbing pain in her backside, clumsily stroking the cock with her tits a few times and pausing to bob her head along the upper portion down to where the thick shaft protruded from the valley that her breasts formed. The awkward process was repeated each time she came back up to the tip, but it seemed sufficient to satisfy Fiora for the time being. In fact, she seemed entertained by watching Riven struggle with the overwhelming size of her dick, a wry smile spread across her red lips and a condescending gaze staring down at the student. Both of her hands came to run through the girl’s silver locks, abruptly taking hold and shoving downwards on her head.

“Glk!” Riven immediately gagged, her brown eyes wide in shock. She was forced down far enough that her chin was nestled into her cleavage, the head of the dick shoved against the back of her throat and her neck craned forward uncomfortably far. “Mmmf!” She tried to call out, Fiora yanking up on her hair until the Noxian was pulled up and off of the meat-log, the girl taking a deep breath and exhaling shortly.

“Is that disobedience I hear?” Fiora asked with a devious grin. Riven quickly shook her head, and was immediately shoved back down the exposed length of the she-cock. There was nothing for her to do in this situation but let the headmistress have her way, she had the literal reins as she dragged the schoolgirl’s lips along the shaft at the pace she desired using the girl’s hair as a harness. Up and down Riven’s head went, looking up at the woman she was made to suck off with her round-eyed stare, her cheeks concave as she tried her hardest to stimulate the throbbing rod with how quickly her face was pulled and pushed up and down. Her tongue wriggled against the underside in a feeble attempt, the flavor of the woman’s cum and fluids from her own cunt lathered all over the surface.

A sudden spasm of the prick tipped Riven off to the coming climax, only to be torn away once more just before its arrival. Her head was held aloft by the hair as jizz erupted from the cusp of the cannon, flaring up in wide arches that splattered across her face the first few times before dying down enough that it simply painted the downward slant of her chest and her collarbone with its off-white fluid. She heaved heavily, making sure to idly grind her breasts against the sides of the meaty joystick as it pulsated in orgasm. It was several extraordinarily long seconds before it finished spurting up seed, Fiora releasing Riven at last and pushing her away.

“Not bad, but far from the best I’ve had. I thought whores like yourself were supposed to be eager for a hard cock? Tsk.” Her disapproval made Riven feel abashed, almost wishing for another chance to prove herself. “You can show yourself out, I trust, unless you’re too stupid to find the door.” She coldly waved the girl off from her seat, Riven not hesitating to jump at the chance to redress and make for the exit.

“Thank you, ma’am,” she uttered softly as she buttoned up her top, misaligning the buttons in a way that threw the whole thing off kilter. She didn’t care how sloppy she looked, she wanted out, not even bothering to put on her panties before making a beeline for the door. Had Fiora forgotten about her actual punishment?

“Oh, and Riven?” She’d spoken too soon, Riven’s hand on the doorknob as she was stopped by the sudden call from the headmistress. “You’ll be spending your Winter break here at the school, making up your missed work. I hope you didn’t have plans to visit home. Maybe next time you need to decide between hanging out with friends or attending class, you’ll make the right choice. Have a nice weekend!” Riven scowled at the door as she departed, her hopes easily dashed, leaving with the knowledge that the head of the academy was as much a basket case and pervert as the rest of the lunatics around here. She’d be sure to avoid getting caught making trouble in the future.


	9. Snowdown's Punishment

Winter break had come at last, but Riven’s plans to visit home had been denied by the punishment that Fiora had issued to her in light of her recent truancy. She hadn’t been all too keen to visit home anyways, Noxian Snowdown was never very eventful anyways. It was supposed to be a time of giving and good tidings, but that was far too much to expect from your average Noxian. It was true that most were a little gentler, come Snowdown, but it was a dire mistake to expect that of every random passerby on the streets. It was sort of a nice change of pace to experience a different culture’s version of the holiday. Though most of the students had already gone home for vacation, and she was forbidden from leaving the campus to see the town over the duration of the break, but even still she could feel more holiday spirit than she ever had experienced at home. She could even roam the school at last without being heckled or randomly groped by passerby peers, something that she almost missed in light of how quiet things were now.

Of course, no amount of positivity could outshine the looming shadow of the second stage of Fiora’s punishment. She was to attend the headmistress’ office every morning at 8 AM sharp, and was to stay until her classes for the day would have typically been finished. Eight long, grueling hours of Fiora’s aptly named “rehabilitation” each and every day were more than enough to tire out even the most determined, especially at the hands of someone so vicious. Fiora was every bit as aggressively relentless and sadistic as she seemed on the outside, giving possibly even Jinx a run for her money when it came to the subject of just how cruelly Riven had been treated over the course of Snowdown break.

The first day of the break had been relatively tame, which only made the following days comparatively worse for the subject of such sanction. The entire day was spent in a skimpy French maid uniform, made infinitely more degrading by the fact that Fiora spent the entire session with her dick out. Riven was made to clean the office while the headmistress masturbated in her desk, only getting up on occasion to come over to the schoolgirl and to blow her load all over some part of Riven’s scantily clad body. This included one instance where she had been grabbed by the hair, forced to her knees, and received a full, thick, warm face full of jizz, with which she had to let sit while she finished her task of dusting and cleaning everything in the office.

The second day wasn’t what Riven had expected at all, especially when compared to the first day. It was more mentally taxing than physically, but that was almost even more devastating yet in the grand scheme of things. Fiora had spent the whole day simply touching and groping the busty schoolgirl. Nothing more. No penetration, no degrading outfit, she hadn’t even taken out her dick over the course of their eight hour session. That didn’t make the time spent with the headmistress any less violating, her tits left thoroughly massaged and her ass left sore once again after another hour or so of spanking. It wouldn’t have been all that bad if Riven had been permitted relief of some sort, but her sopping wet, quivering cunt had been left untouched throughout. It made her time with Ahri that evening all the more pleasurable, Riven having practically jumped her roommate for once instead of the other way around.

The third day had, again, caught Riven off guard. Nearly as soon as she had entered Fiora’s office, she had been bent over and had her butt filled with every inch of Fiora’s thick, pulsating she-meat. Perhaps the headmistress had worked herself up too much the day before, and couldn’t help but force herself onto the poor Noxian’s tight pucker, but Riven was fairly certain that Fiora had more restraint than that. It was more likely to further toy with her designated Snowdown plaything, to keep Riven on her toes and constantly wondering about what she’d be walking into the next day. She took ten creamy loads of jizz in total to her asshole after it had been finished being pounded raw, plus another load to boot after Ahri got her turn upon Riven’s return to their dorm.

Her rump finally got its break on day four, when Fiora instead commanded Riven to spend the whole eight hours on her knees. The schoolgirl was made to suck the headmistress’ cock for the whole session, though she was made to use restraint and was instructed to do something along the lines of “refining her skills”. It was a little hard to tell exactly what Fiora meant with her accent, as well as the little snippets of a language that Riven most certainly couldn’t interpret on her own, though she had begun to find it incredibly sexy as time went on. Everything about Fiora was sexy, she couldn’t help but admit, though she could due without the woman’s mean streak.

Fiora went that full eight hours without cumming once, only finally allowing herself to climax at the very end of their time together. Riven received what was probably the biggest facial she’d yet to be given, an impressive amount of the instructor’s hot, sticky spunk plastered across her face as it surged from the bulbous tip. It was almost exhilarating for so much to come out as a result of her efforts, though she couldn’t help but feel dirty after the deed had been done. The headmistress made sure to send the schoolgirl straight back to her dorm room immediately after, and also made sure that she didn’t stop to wash her face before strolling down the halls.

The sight of Riven drenched in someone else’s seed must have made Ahri somewhat jealous, however, seeing as the vastayan pounded her roommate’s holes with extra brutality the following evening in order to reclaim the Noxian as her breeding bitch. Riven found herself again, not particularly minding, as she had been left incredibly horny once more from her time with the principal. Slurping on such a fat slab of girl-dick for so long would have an effect on anyone who was even half-willing, and she was finding herself resisting less and less by the day with the more time she spent at this academy for depraved souls. She’d become desensitized to such lewd acts by now, and was finding herself even enjoying the things that she didn’t initially want to be apart of.

Getting pinned to the bed and savagely fucked by Ahri was no longer rape, but instead, a daily routine that she found herself eager to come home to her roommate for. She found herself often “accidentally” strolling around their dorm naked when she knew that Ahri was to walk in the door at any second, only to provide a sight for the vulpine woman that was sure to send her into a lusting frenzy. Riven was doing everything short of adorning her neck with a collar and a tag that read “Ahri’s Bitch” and waiting at the door on her knees with her mouth open and waiting for a dick to plug her throat. Though she still feigned resistance at times, that was only for the thrill of being pursued - it made the fun that followed extra rough.

The cycle would begin anew the following morning. It was the fifth day of Snowdown break, and she had just left her dorm to head for the principal’s office. Today was the eve of the new year, meaning that this would be her last day withstanding Fiora’s punishment. It unnerved Riven a bit to know that today would probably be the worst day yet, unless Fiora were to have a sudden change of heart in the spirit of the holiday season. She opened the door to the domain of the school’s headmistress with no resistance, only to find that Fiora was standing at the ready. Clad in only a skimpy, black bra with fabric that did little to conceal the areolas that laid beneath, the Demacian woman stood before her desk with her dick standing at attention and throbbing wildly in her hand as she idly jerked off. There was a camera pointed directly at her groin, the red light very clearly flashing in indication that this was being recorded.

“We’re going to be streaming our last day of punishment, dear. I hope that you’re not camera shy,” Fiora stated plainly, clearly very aroused at the thought of broadcasting her domination of the bimbo schoolgirl that she had at her disposal. Pre-cum already leaked from the meaty tip aimed directly at Riven, drooling down the underbelly of her already stiff, veiny shaft as it waited to be serviced. “On your knees! This is being broadcast to the entire school! You wouldn’t want to leave everyone waiting, would you?” Riven swallowed hard, nearly trembling as she began to approach. There wasn’t really any alternative but to do as she was instructed. She came before the camera, visible only from the waist down for the moment, but was stopped as she began to sink down into a kneeling position.

“Wait.” Fiora let tensions rise with a short, purposeful pause, a sly grin spread across her ruby lips. “Undress first. It’s common courtesy. Besides, I’ll just end up tearing your clothes off of you anyways if you don’t. You may as well save us both some trouble, hm?” Riven had come charging into Fiora’s office with every intention of getting down and dirty, but now she felt bashful all of a sudden. This was a totally different playing field, especially since she had no way of knowing whether this was actually being broadcasted or not.

With very little finesse she dutifully removed her blouse and a skirt that was appropriately tiny for this sort of situation, stripped down quickly to just her panties. She could only be thankful that she hadn’t been ordered to do a strip tease of some sort, able to make much more headway without such trivial matters to stress her out beyond what she already had to fret over. It wasn’t visible from the camera’s perspective, but she hadn’t bothered to wear a bra today either. She’d stopped after she realized that they were being ruined at an alarming rate, much faster than she could ever even attempt to restock them. It was easier to just forgo putting one on entirely, and especially streamlined situations like this one where she was made to strip. She’d learned that there was nothing she could do to stop it, at any rate, and figured that this was just what was most convenient for her.

Her thumbs hooked into the band of her panties, sliding them down her thick thighs and letting them fall to her ankles. She was now left totally vulnerable, something that was made only more unsettling as she dropped to her knees and came to rest her plump, doughy ass against her calves while balancing herself on the balls of her feet. Fiora repositioned herself in a way that allowed for her erect obelisk of dick-flesh to hover just over the schoolgirl’s face, but Riven couldn’t help but find her attention diverted to the flashing red light just off to the side. She swallowed hard, conscious of the fact that her identity had been made clear at this point to any possible viewers. Everyone already knew her from the sex tapes that other students had uploaded and circulated, and now it was being live streamed? It wouldn’t be long until she was registered on a porn site as an amateur actress, though she hoped that she’d at least be the one to pick her own porn name.

The touch of Fiora’s fingers running through Riven’s hair snapped her back to reality, her doe-eyed gaze staring back up at the headmistress from beneath the towering girl-dick pillar. A drop of spunk oozed out and dripped onto her forehead, causing her to wince noticeably as the warm, sticky fluid made contact with her skin and quickly went cool. Fiora was stroking her meaty shaft with her other hand slowly, waiting patiently for the kneeling Noxian beneath to get to work, the light schlicking of her grip gliding along the cum-slick length audible from above Riven’s unnerved face. She sat and admired the sizeable cock from below for what felt like an eternity, frozen like a statue in its presence. Even if she’d become very well acquainted with the beast before her just the day prior, a form of stage fright had washed over her.

She reached out with one unsteady hand and took the fuck-pole in her clutches, giving the twitching rod a firm squeeze as Fiora withdrew her own hand. It seemed even bigger than she’d remembered it, she had to give it a few pumps to ground herself in reality. At least she wouldn’t have to read the degrading, vulgar comments about her cock-sucking ability, a crucial detail in keeping herself motivated enough to actually proceed with the blowjob she’d been tasked with. She guided the engorged head of the titanic she-cock to her plush lips, parted just enough for her tongue to glide out and lick at the very cusp of the massive prick. She lapped up a drop of pre-cum, the salty flavor prevalent in her mouth even with how little she’d tasted, something that coaxed her on to wrapping her glossy tiers around the swollen crown. She suckled gently, starting to bob her head slowly as she diligently stroked the shaft that laid beyond, all while her wide eyes stared back up at Fiora’s complacent expression as the headmistress observed her pupil at work.

“Such a fine whore you’re turning out to be after all,” the dark-haired woman praised softly, casually leaning back against her desk and assuming a temporarily passive role. “I had my doubts at first, even with that bimbo-worthy body of yours, but you’re just so pleasantly submissive.” Riven tried to ignore such embarrassing words, but the only other sound to tune in to was her own slurping and gentle moaning as she worked the colossal dick with the admittedly overly enthusiastic stroking of her mouth and hand. She paused in the persevering motions for an early breath, making sure to pace herself lest Fiora decide to ramp up the tempo and take charge, her mouth releasing the pre-cum leaking column of fuck-meat with a soft ‘pop’, a single strand of saliva connecting her parted lips to the glans of the pulsating spire. Without skipping a beat she moved her head down to the heavy, smooth balls beneath, taking one of the grapefruit-sized orbs in her mouth and starting to gently suckle. She continued to work the shaft with one hand, jerking it from side to side with the soft, wet ‘schlicking’ of her saliva being spread across the distance of the dense she-dick. She lingered for a short moment, tugging at the hefty sack while cradling one of the cum-laden spheres with her tongue, her moans soft and eager for more, even as she pulled away for a second brief respite.

This time, however, she immediately took the plunge back onto the blade, impaling her throat most of the way down the length and sealing her lips snugly around the thick girth. She began to bob her head once again, repeatedly taking over half of the behemoth that she’d been tasked to service with each downwards motion along the impressive distance of the girl-meat. Her hand now instead moved to the saliva-coated nuts beneath now, massaging and rolling them in her palm as she worked the cock above with her skillful maw. Her other hand had subconsciously moved down to her own crotch in the meantime, giving her already dripping wet snatch a few experimental strokes while enthusiastically swallowing more and more of Fiora’s prick. She could only be thankful that the camera only captured everything going on from her chest upwards, though it wasn’t hard to imagine just what exactly she was doing with her spare hand with how vigorously it had begun to shift around.

“Ahhhn!” she moaned out, pausing as she pulled her head back to the very tip of the prodigious staff, her tongue swirling around the ridge a few times to stimulate the most sensitive section in an attempt to get Fiora off as fast as possible. Yet, she that it was because she wanted to taste the headmistress’ cum - not because she wanted this session to be over sooner. Of course, she wanted both, but the teasing little samples of the delectable flavor of the load to come encouraged her to work her hardest. She was quick to resume deep-throating the meat-log, taking it nearly to the hilt in just a few bobs of her head, her neck bulging with the thick girth of the phallus plugging her throat on its way down. Perhaps it was her energy that pleased Fiora this time around, but she was pretty quick to give the telltale signs of her impending climax, as blatant as they were.

“Mon Dieu! Y-you fucking whore! You’re gargling my dick like the cocksucker you were born to be now!” the headmistress praised in a husky tone, rolling her hips instinctively in an attempt to force her twitching cock deeper yet down Riven’s throat. With a forceful spasm, spunk began to shoot out from the barrel of the jizz-cannon, feeding the Noxian girl a direct deposit of her thick baby-batter, the hot, creamy load splashing down the lining of her esophagus and filling up her stomach at a rapid rate.

“Glllk! Mmmg!” Riven gagged, keeping her mouth sheathed on the joystick until every last drop was drained from Fiora’s balls. She made sure to continue massaging those pristine cum-factories with her hand as she held herself in place, taking delight in receiving every single ounce of the headmistress’ gooey gift. When the cock finally stopped twitching, she pulled away, a bit of excess seed mixed with her saliva leaking from her lips and dribbling down her chin as she panted heavily.

“Such a good little slut! Why don’t you get up on my desk, and I’ll give you a reward for being so diligent in your studies!” Fiora was clearly very aroused at this point, her own chest quickly rising and falling with her excited breathing. Her dick still stood at a full-blown erection, raring for a round two after such a lewd display put on by her pupil. Riven, of course, submitted to the request easily, her cunt sopping wet at this point. She’d forgotten that the camera was even present by now, shamelessly climbing up onto the desk with her juicy thighs spread wide open for a clear shot at her tight little pussy. Fiora quickly approached, holding the base of her shaft in one hand and reaching for the scarf she’d left strewn across her desk with the other. The tip of her cock pressed against Riven’s dripping folds carelessly, clumsily sliding around as Fiora lightly bucked her hips, while she moved to wrap the scarf around the schoolgirl’s neck. With one sudden motion, she slammed her hips forward and forced most of her stiff girl-meat into the quivering, waiting hole before her, while simultaneously yanking back on the scarf. All confusion was erased from Riven’s mind as she was choked by the snug wrap around her throat, the accessory being used as a rein for Fiora to quickly indulge in the bliss of brutally pounding Riven’s twat. The instructor’s other hand came to rest on the girl’s slender waist, taking firm hold and holding the Noxian in place as she began to rock herself back and forth with forceful exertion.

“N-not so rough!” Riven cried out, the tone of her voice wavering as her body was hammered back into the desk by the animalistic rutting of the headmistress. Fiora only smirked in response, tightening up her hold on the scarf and tugging on it again to cut off one of the moans of the buxom Noxian abruptly. Such a plea seemed to only egg Fiora on to redouble her efforts, adjusting her posture as she began to ram her pelvis forward with more viciousness yet. The entire office was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, Riven’s plump figure jiggling and wobbling violently every time Fiora pumped her hips forward, her sack clapping off of the thick ass cheeks beneath each time it swung forward with every aggressive thrust. Riven’s moans quickly grew more and more intense with every passing moment, becoming less concerned with how hard it was to breathe and more focused on the bliss that shook through her body as her snug walls were distended around the mind-numbing girth of Fiora’s god-cock, her whole body quaking with pleasure. She hardly even noticed that it was her own orgasm that was making her body tingle, already deriving a distinctive amount of sensation from the churning of her inner walls at the hands of her principal. Another climax quickly followed, her enthrallment growing more powerful with every passing buck of Fiora’s hips. It only kept going from there, until at last Fiora, in all her mercy, finally decided to let Riven off easy.

“Get ready, you fucking jizz-rag, I’m gonna stuff you full!” she grunted, her words a tad bit hard to discern through her labored panting and heavy accent, the Demacian woman lunging forward a few final times before her body began to jerk back. Cum began to fill Riven’s insides, coating the inner walls of her womb with every powerful rope of virile seed sprayed out. This went on until the schoolgirl found herself full to the brim, the excess leaking out around her creampied snatch and dripping down onto Fiora’s tightened sack. Fiora allowed herself a few moments before pulling out and starting to slam herself to the hilt in Riven’s ass instead.

This went on for the next several hours until Riven was finally allowed to go back to the dorms at last. That had been her last day of this punishment, though she couldn’t help but admit that part of her would miss such treatment - though she didn’t intend to go looking for trouble in the future.

She came to the door to her dorm and entered with the concern that Ahri had witnessed the stream, something that would’ve probably been easily accessible from the smartphone that the vastayan girl often had her nose buried in when her dick wasn’t buried in one of Riven’s tight holes, entering the room with caution. She was unprepared for the sight that lied beyond. It wasn’t just Ahri - but two other girls as well, whom she instantly recognized as Katarina and Nidalee, all of which gathered around the screen of the kitsune’s phone. All three of them were nude from the waist down, something that startled Riven even more, their cocks boldly on display, though only Nidalee seemed to be sporting a full erection. Katarina and Ahri were at half-mast, while the cougar girl was perversely stroking her stiff meat-spear to whatever was on-screen. It was clear that she’d been going at this for awhile, her supple thighs stained with what was likely the spunk of a previous orgasm. All three girls cocked their heads up at Riven’s entry, and they all seemed rather pleased to see the new arrival.

“There she is!” Ahri greeted with a soft laugh, though there was clearly some malice in her tone. Riven was aware that Ahri was most definitely not a fan of the time that her roommate had been spending with the headmistress, though she seemed to reluctantly accept the fact that Riven didn’t have a choice in the matter, this rude tone serving as further evidence that they were watching exactly what the freshly fucked Noxian had initially assumed. “I put together a little Snowdown party. I hope you don’t mind, just wanted to spread some holiday cheer!” Riven had a pretty good idea of what the vulpine girl meant, judging by their pants-less stature. She might have objected on a regular occasion, but she had no energy to argue and no leverage, after how lewdly she acted for Fiora not even an hour earlier.

“What did you… H-have in mind?” she responded, a bit flustered by the suggestion. Her heart had begun to pound with what was mostly excitement, the idea of being taken by force by the three insanely hung girls before her. She would continue to put up her innocent persona until her dying breath, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t find the idea of being triple-teamed totally arousing. Just being jerked off at by Nidalee made her loins ache for more cock, even with how thoroughly she’d been reamed out already today. She met the gaze of the bronze-skinned cougar-girl’s green eyes, further spellbound by the lust in the half-blood’s hungry leering. Riven’s eyes couldn’t resist flitting down to the hand that so eagerly stroked the large fuck-rod, glistening with the cum smeared along. Nidalee seemed to notice, starting to beat off more feverishly in an effort to put on a show for the object of her desires.

“Geeze, how dense is she?” Katarina chuckled, mocking Riven’s blatantly ignorant question. Though, the redhead didn’t seem to necessarily find this act to be a turn off herself. Her own pale phallus began to swell, one of her hands reaching down to take hold of it. She moved at a slower pace than Nidalee, starting to tug the half-erect length and massaging the shaft with the firm grip of her fingers. “You sure know how to pick your pets, Ahri - this one really doesn’t have a clue, huh?”

“Don’t be so rude, Kitty Kat,” Nidalee mewled, licking her full, chocolate lips as her gaze continued to ravish Riven’s voluptuous body. “We’re guests! Besides, you’ve stuck your dick in the holes of dumber bimbos. Or need I remind you about your romp with—”

“Shut your mouth!” Katarina quickly spat back, interrupting whatever dirt that Nidalee had on the scarlet-haired Noxian.

“Stop fighting, you’re both sluts anyways!” Ahri rudely interjected, serving as the crude mediator between the two conflicting personalities. Even with such a back-handed exclamation, it seemed to work wonders for silencing the two. She was also the only girl not currently touching herself in an inappropriate manner, instead reaching for an actual package instead of the semi-flaccid one between her legs. She grabbed a neatly wrapped box off of the floor next to her and climbed to her feet, reaching out and offering it to Riven. “Anyways, merry Snowdown! Don’t feel bad about not getting me anything, the holidays are a time for giving anyways, right?” Normally Riven would’ve suspected that Ahri was using some pretty heavy sarcasm, but even her smile seemed genuine this time around. It actually sort of excited her to see what was in the box, a little light despite the size of the packaging.

“Uh, thank you!” she coyly replied, though in truth she was eager to see what was inside. It took no more than a gesture from Ahri to get Riven to tear off the wrapping paper and bow, awkwardly opening the box while holding it aloft with one hand. Inside was some type of outfit, causing her to quirk a brow at the sight.

“Well? Go ahead, try it on!” the vastayan continued to egg Riven on, her eagerness increasingly obvious by the fact that her dick was growing more erect by the moment at just the prospect of her roommate putting on whatever it was that she had been gifted. Riven pulled it out of the box, unfolding the assorted components of the outfit to see just what it was. There was a purple corset of some sort, and matching pantyhose, the set completed with red high heels. It looked to be of an extremely fine quality, the sight confusing her at a glance. That was, until she looked at the very bottom of the box.

“Bunny ears?” she asked aloud, her confused stare shifting from the strange accessory up to Ahri’s sly grin. The kitsune laughed, trying to play it off as casually as she could.

“Of course! Where’s the fun of the holidays if you don’t do a bit of dress-up?” she reasoned, though her lewd intentions shone through her facade pretty blatantly. Judging by just how skimpy the outfit was, there wasn’t much doubt in Riven’s mind exactly what the purpose of such a gift was. “We’re all gonna dress up too, y’know! I just didn’t want you to feel left out is all. Aren’t I thoughtful?” She seemed to be waiting for a response, patiently smirking at her roommate as she spoke.

“W-well, when you put it that way…” Riven mumbled, casting her gaze downwards. “Thank you!” she nodded with a whole-hearted smile. It was all just a ploy to get her dressed up in some slutty outfit, just for the three of them to tear it off and use Riven until the turn of the new year. Such a thought excited her to no ends, Riven quick to excuse herself. “I’ll go freshen up a bit and put this on right now! I’ll try not to take too long!” she reassured the trio, taking her present and slipping back out into the hallway. Maybe this Snowdown really could get even better yet!


	10. Snowdown Showdown

Riven had been enthused to put on the new outfit, but after everything was said and done she felt a little anxious to leave the bathroom dressed like this. It was a form-fitting… Bunny suit. It was hardly appropriate for the Snowdown season, not even pretending to be something festive. The colors couldn’t even be considered appropriate, dark shades of violets and plum red heels. At the time of receiving it she had been pretty giddy, but now that she was by herself in the restroom it just felt pathetic. She let out a low sigh, adjusting the crooked bunny ears atop her head. Her dull eyes stared long and hard at her mildly perplexed visage in the mirror. The things she did for cock! When she first arrived she didn’t even have to do anything for it, and now she had to humiliate herself and dress up like a total bimbo just to get her holes stuffed?

The worst of it was that her inner thighs were soaked with her juices just thinking about it. She had sunken so low, to the point where even the idea of how corrupted she had been was enough to get her hot and bothered. Her face flushed as she looked at her lewd body in the mirror, her supple curves accentuated by the tight outfit. Her deep cleavage created by large jugs being squeezed together by the bustier, her long, smooth legs clad in fishnet pantyhose and ending in her delicate feet in her stiletto shoes, the accessibility and perversion of it all. The lack of underwear. She loved it. Riven bit down on her lower lip, teeth digging at the lush, light-pink painted skin and nibbling on it anxiously. She was ready.

She pushed her way out of the bathroom and quickly began to scurry back to her dorm room, catching a few stray gazes from a few groups of students loitering about. It was nothing atypical of her usual excursion out of her dorm room, ever since her viral sex tape had been spread around, though these stares felt even heavier than usual. One group of three girls, in particular, felt especially lecherous, the trio vaguely familiar and oozing something that screamed “danger”. Riven’s pace became brisker but she could already hear several sets of footsteps falling in line behind her, heavy boots thudding on the tiles. Her dainty feet couldn’t move fast enough in her heels, slowing to nearly a halt as her progress was impeded as a hand took hold of either of her shoulders. The two familiar girls swept up to her sides, forcefully hindering the bunny-girl as she tried to hurry along. Riven grimaced, twisting her torso in an effort to yank herself free, but the grips on her shoulders held her fast in place.

“Where are you going, cutie?” The girl to her right chuckled with a twitch of her long, pointed ear as she brushed her dark red bangs from her face. She was very clearly distinguishable by her vastayan features. Riven immediately recognized this girl as Xayah, one of the edgier punks of the school. Not quite in the same sense as Vi or Jinx, who were classified more by their stylistic choices and blatant disregard for the rules and the wellbeing of their peers, but rather the fact that she and her posse failed to conform with the rest of the student body. They were outcasts, disliked by most, and Xayah was their leader - the most suited for the role, given the choice between her and her friends.

“It looks like she’s headed to some sort of costume party!” The girl to her left snickered before Riven had a chance to come back with a witty remark, painted black nails digging uncomfortably deep into her bare shoulder as it was given a squeeze. “It’s a little late for Harrowing, I hope you know.” The pale girl crooned playfully, licking her plush, dark purple lips as she eyeballed the surrounded girl wolfishly. This was most definitely Evelynn. Though she was much easier to recognize, it was hard to say if Riven had ever noticed her in passing before. They even supposedly had a class or two together, but she wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen this classmate in particular more than a handful of times since she had transferred. “Mind if we come with, dear?” Evelynn purred in a sultry tone, leaning in close enough for her costumed prey to feel her breath hot on her neck. She nibbled the bronzed girl’s earlobe, tugging at it teasingly. Goosebumps ran up and down Riven’s arms, an unwilling reaction.

“It’s a private affair, and you aren’t invited.” Riven retorted sternly. She tried to slow her own feet now, not wanting to lead the group all the way back to her dorm, but it was now Xayah and Evelynn carrying her along. They both responded to her bold statement with laughter that served to belittle her decision to not invite them. She felt a hand squeeze her doughy rump through her fishnet stockings, fingers sinking into the broad cheek and massaging it as they all strolled along. It was hard to tell whose hand it was in the moment, and she had no time to figure it out as they rapidly approached their destination. Riven could only be thankful that Ahri would most certainly be able to handle this sticky situation, curtly yanking herself free and barging straight into the room. The rest of the group wasted no time in inviting themselves in, an official start to their little gathering.

Ahri, Nidalee, and Katarina were all still lazing around in a state, not unlike the one they had been initially left in, lounging around on the spare bed side by side, though the scene was a little different and altogether unexpected. They were all in festive uniforms now, ones that showed off ample skin, an assortment of reds with fuzzy and fluffy whites to decorate the fringes of the cloth, though all three girls were bottomless, their crotches uncovered for reasons that were hardly subtle. Nidalee was now at the center of the group, the mocha-colored brunette now seated comfortably in the middle and pressed right up against Katarina’s arm. The redhead’s bicep was enveloped in an embrace of ample tit-flesh, Nidalee’s sizeable rack holding the limb hostage as she did as she pleased with her friend. Her hand was in Katarina’s lap, caressing the girl’s thick, throbbing length and coaxing it to ooze pre-cum all over the half-cougar’s nimble fingers, her palm spreading it along the vascular shaft. Her strokes were full, but slow, moving all the way from the base to the tip with her firm grip, a smug grin etched across her glossy lips. Whatever had taken place in such a short amount of time to entirely change the nature of their relationship from an almost literal cat fight to something that looked to be so intimate was a serious mystery, beyond Riven’s wildest imagination at this point. Katarina’s own hand was even returning the favor, gripping Nidalee’s meat-spear lightly, though her movements weren’t nearly as enthusiastic or confident as Nidalee’s, obviously reluctant to return the favor.

Ahri, hip to hip with Nidalee, was as bored as ever, totally indifferent to what was going on literally inches to her left. Her amber eyes were glued to the luminescent screen of her smartphone, idly toying with her own erected length as she watched the screen intently. There was no telling what she was admiring with such focus, though the minute volume was vaguely familiar. Riven wondered, had Ahri been recording their sessions?

“What’s this?” The thought was cut short as Riven remembered the situation, the fox shooting a glance in her direction with a quirked brow. She looked less than pleased, her squinted eyes narrowly gazing at the crowd at the door. She let her phone drop onto the bed and stood straight up, prying even Nidalee’s attention away. Katarina had been the only person to pay the three girl’s any notice until now, though her struggle to retain her composure had kept her from reacting. “What are those bitches doing in my room?” Ahri spat, quickly going on the offensive. She moved across the room with a quick stride, grabbing Riven’s wrist possessively and yanking her plaything away from the punks who dared to threaten her territory. Riven couldn’t be happier to be back under Ahri’s wing, allowing herself to be pulled along to the opposite end of the room.

“T-they followed me! I couldn’t stop them…” Riven grumbled, shooting a downcast gaze. Part of her wondered if she would be punished for this. It was an opportune time, especially with Nidalee and Katarina around to aid in Ahri’s efforts. Her heart was pounding in her throat, unable to keep her libido in check even now.

“Riven’s my property, you got that? I don’t know what you sluts think you’re doing, surely you know by now that I have dibs on all fresh meat around here.” Ahri sneered, seizing Riven by her thin waist and pulling her in tight. “Do you think I’m just gonna let you dumb whores use my private cum-dump for free?” The intense look that Ahri and Xayah shared in this moment suggested that there had been some rivalry present before this. Was an unending libido and desire to control others a common trend among Vastayan women? Riven glanced back and forth between the two, the tension slowly building.

“Oh? You’re implying there’s a price to buy in on this, is that it?” Xayah’s scowl was exchanged for a devious grin, one that set off unease in the bunny-girl. She gave one last long look at the voluptuous girl up for bidding before speaking up again. “Alright, how much to get in on this little party? I’ve got cash, just name your price.” Another silence began to wash over the crowd, and Riven’s heart began to sink as she realized that Ahri was actually contemplating this. There was no way that she would…

“Five gold a head. So, fifteen for all three of you.” Xayah’s smirk grew wider and Riven’s stomach churned. Not only was her body being sold without her consent, but she was being sold for such a cheap price! Hadn’t Ahri ever learned how to barter? It was even more insulting than the usual degrading acts she was submitted to, a lump forming in Riven’s throat as she swallowed hard.

“That’s a little high for a used up slut like her. I’ve seen the videos, almost everyone in school’s had a turn with her!” Xayah chuckled. As she spoke, she grabbed a smaller girl that Riven had failed to notice and pulled her around, front and center. It was Soraka, who had apparently tagged along from the start. It was well known that the meek star child hung around with the punks, for lack of a better place to fit in. Rumor had it that she was even trying to change them, a noble goal - albeit futile. “How about I pay for myself and Evelynn, and you give Soraka a free pass, hm? She’s never done anything like this before, look how eager she is!” Though the purple-skinned girl’s face displayed nothing more than a mild interest and a light blush as she was thrust into the spotlight, it was clear that she was perhaps the most eager of the group of outcasts. A massive tent protruded from her crotch, lifting her flared skirt up a few inches.

“Well… It is Snowdown after all…” Ahri reasoned, weighing her decisions in her mind. “I suppose so. I’m doing it for Soraka, though. Not for you.” The kitsune made it clear where her generosity was directed, though she was quick to accept Xayah’s few gold coins anyways. Had fifteen gold been the high price for their exchange after all? “A few guidelines. First and foremost, she’s still mine to own. Think of it as renting. You break or damage her, you will pay. I have no qualms with substituting one of you for a week while she recovers if you take things too far.” She put a heavy emphasis on her foreboding words, despite her playful smile. “If I’m denied the pleasure of one of my slut’s three holes, I’ll be using one of yours instead. Keep that in mind too, I won’t hesitate to plug an asshole or two just because you aren’t prepared for it.” She shot a glance over at the girls on the bed as she spoke, perhaps suggesting that these rules weren’t necessarily limited to just the outsiders. “And lastly, there are no limits. Even if she begs or pleads you otherwise, ignore it. She loves it! Got it?” Ahri wrapped things up with a seemingly innocent giggle, met with a unanimous nod from everyone in the room. An unnerving precursor for things to come. “Good!” Ahri nodded as well, a wide, toothy grin. She clapped once, clasping her palms together, and turned to face Riven. “So, how about it Riven? Why don’t you start us off and pop Soraka’s cherry, hm? That bulge of hers looks really painful, doesn’t it?”

“I-I guess so,” Riven responded meekly, allowing Ahri to lead both her and her first suitor over to the bed. Katarina went to move, but Nidalee restrained her to the bed yet. Soraka took the ample space next to them to take a seat and began to undress, hiking her skirt to reveal strained protrusion in her vanilla undergarments. She used little delicacy in tugging them off of her pillar of girl-meat, getting right to the point and freeing the vascular beast with a firm pull. The slab of she-dick bounded out, already leaking a generous amount of pre-cum down the underside of the impressive purple phallus. It ended in a broad tip, the girl’s pulsating cock equine in nature - something that came as quite the shock to Riven. It made enough sense, given the girl’s other features, though she had no experience handling such a behemoth in this particular shape. Would it even fit?

She climbed on top, spurred on by a little push from the kitsune, straddling the daunting pillar of fuck-meat and rubbing the head against the camel-toe in the tight bustier. It was slippery from the slick spunk already dribbling everywhere, stroking it with her crotch to buy herself some time. The room was silent in anticipation as Soraka took the bunny-girl by her child-bearing hips, gripping them lightly, her hips starting to automatically grind against the slit through the fabric. Her eager starlit eyes met Riven’s nervous gaze, her clear anxiety traced with a hint of her own depraved desires. She had no time to stall, moving her hand down to the crotch of the suit and pushing it to the side. Her tight, light pink slit was revealed, covered only by her pantyhose now. Soraka made nearly bare skinned contact through the gaps of the fishnet, a light shiver shooting through her body as she experienced but a sliver of the warm pleasure to be had.

“Get on with it already!” Ahri muttered, giving Riven a nudge from behind. She was the center of attention, clearly boring her audience. Riven sighed and hooked her finger into the openings of the fabric, tearing it until the juicy lips were freed. There was nothing left to stop penetration, at last, the girl on top slowly lowering her hips with the guidance of Soraka’s tightening grip. The tip went in with a bit of effort, squeezing into her snug, slick vice and stretching her folds around the dense girth. Riven was the first to let out a soft groan, leaning forward and propping herself upright with a hand on either side of the star child’s waist. Almost the entirety of the meaty rod was buried into her experienced cunt, the tight embrace hugging the virgin girl-dick and massaging it thoroughly as it encompassed more and more of the length. The entirety of the monster was easily fourteen inches, able to be inserted just shy an inch or two of bottoming out entirely with the aid of the ample lubrication provided by Riven’s snatch.

“F-fuck, it’s tight!” Soraka let out a quivering moan, tilting her head back. Her expression was clearly flustered, though ultimately pleased with this new sensation. She was already desperately trying to buck her hips upwards, wanting more. Riven was struggling to keep up, slow in adjusting to the foreign shape after stuffing it so deep into her twat. It began to rock her up and down, causing her hardly unrestrained slut-udders to start jiggling and bouncing each time she was slammed into from below. The last few inches were quickly sunk into her walls as they clung to the shaft, stroking the fuck-stick greedily each time it slammed upwards. It was satisfying to feel Soraka’s heavy, smooth sack nestled against her ass each time it came upwards, Riven’s mind already starting to slip into the pleasure of being reamed out by such a large cock.

“I wonder if this cow-titted slut can handle two at once?” Another guest began to knock at her backdoor. A thick appendage had been slapped down between her plump cheeks, resting along the crack. Both of her pert buttocks were given a rough squeeze, the flesh malleable in the firm grips, fingers sinking into the wobbling bubble butt. Riven glanced over her shoulder and spotted Xayah at her backside, who returned the look with a grin. Wordlessly, the vastayan spread the perfectly shaped peach in her hands apart to reveal the tight pucker hidden away beneath. The fabric of the fishnet stockings tore with ease once again, allowing her to shove the bulbous crown of her stiff organ against the rim of Riven’s rosebud. She took a steady hold of her shaft in one hand now, holding it in place as she craned her neck forward and spit onto the backside of her prick. Her saliva was quickly spread across her entire length in a few strokes, coating it with the makeshift lubricant in preparation for penetration.

“Rrrgh, take it, you whore!” It took a bit of effort, but Xayah managed to stretch Riven’s snug little asshole around her meat-log. She shoved herself halfway to the base before starting to work herself back and forth into the second hole, pleased by the way it clenched around her girth and hugged her shaft so tightly in the wake of being fucked in both holes at once. One fat girl-dick pushed its way in, one began to pull back. There was rarely a moment where one of the two entrances wasn’t being filled with cock, slowly taking its toll on Riven’s resistances.

Soraka had taken the initiative to free Riven’s tanned chest-pillows, tugging down the top and letting the sweater-puppies pop out and freely jump up and down with every thrust upwards. She watched them in admiration for the shape of the perky mounds, the light pink nipples stiff as Riven’s arousal continued to steadily grow. She hated that she was being whored out like this, but she loved the feeling of being a whore. She was so full, it was impossible to not appreciate it. There was lingering regret in her gut that she had taken her previous gangbang for granted. This time, she would definitely take advantage of the pleasures it could bring.

“Her mouth looks a little lonely, don’t you think?” The bed creaked as more weight was shifted onto the frame, and a column of pale blue dick-meat presented itself to the girl’s lips. She was in no position to decline this over, parting her glistening pink cock-suckers wide to accept the offer. The dark colored tip pushed past her pillowy tiers, Riven quick to seal her mouth around the glans, her tongue scouring the surface and stimulating the sensitive underside. Evelynn let out a soft moan, quiet in compared to Soraka’s lust-drunk whining and grunting from below, and barely audible above the slapping of balls to Riven’s rippling flesh as both Xayah and Soraka were sheathing themselves balls deep into their respective holes. None of it stopped her from pleasuring the delicious schlong before her, of course, starting to eagerly bob her head along the shaft, taking inch after inch into the wet embrace of her oral orifice until the tip was hitting the back of her throat, causing her to gag every with every few pumps of her lips along the length. Fingers pushed through her silver locks, taking purchase of them and guiding her deeper and encouraging her to pick up the tempo. It wasn’t long before it was more in line with the furious back and forth railing she was receiving from behind, greedily lapping up any spunk that spilled out into her ravenous mouth.

“Oh, fuck! I-I’m gonna cum!” Soraka groaned in warning, though she showed no signs of slowing in spite of this. She began to move faster, even, as her cock began to swell and her jizz began to spill out. Ropes of her molten hot spunk plastered the insides of Riven’s womb, filling it to capacity with her baby-batter. A thick, hot creampie suited for a bitch like Riven, the off-white gunk spilling out around her shaft and dripping down onto her tightened sack. Even as her orgasm died out, she just kept going, her mind lost in a haze of pleasure, unable to move out from beneath the curvy cum-dumpster anyways. The only feasible option was to go for a second round!

“What a surprising amount of stamina!” Xayah laughed as she delivered a brutal slap to Riven’s rear end and causing the bunny-girl to wince, her holes tightening up further yet and starting to suck with more fervor in response. “Make sure you fill her up nice and full!” Xayah remarked, so caught up in pounding away at Riven’s ass that she didn’t even notice Ahri assuming a similar position behind her own admirable tush. The fox smirked, mischief dancing in her eyes. Evelynn was the first to notice this, though for some reason she didn’t seem to want to warn her friend of what was to come. Everything happening all at once, Ahri placing both hands on Xayah’s back and shoving her forward until her fellow vastayan was pressed right up against Riven’s own back, her tits mashing against Riven’s bare skin.

“You make sure to do the same, and I’ll return the favor!” Ahri exclaimed, thrusting her broad hips forward and slamming her twitching rod into Xayah’s ass, stretching the rosebud around Ahri’s impressive thickness and immediately hitting the girl’s prostate. “Oof, it's tighter than I imagined! I thought you’d be a bigger butt-slut, y’know?” Ahri moaned, moving to place both hands on Xayah’s shoulders and keeping her bent over as she began to drill herself into the firm grip of the snug rear entrance. Each time she came forward she hit the punk’s prostate, giving her no time to even curse the kitsune out as she was quickly reduced to wild moans and whimpers of the overwhelming bliss.

“F-fuck - hahhh - you!” Xayah managed to squeak out, wrapping her arms around Riven’s midriff and clinging to the girl’s toned stomach for dear life. Her hips were being moved automatically, relinquishing full control to Ahri in a matter of seconds. “You - uhnn! - bitch!” She buried her face into Riven’s shoulder, biting down gently in an attempt to stop herself from moaning too loud.

“You were warned.” Evelynn japed playfully. Though her tone was mellowed, she was brutally throat-fucking Riven at this point, her drool-coated sack repeatedly slapping into her fuck-hole’s chin. Streaks of light pink lipstick were visible along her glistening shaft, a thicker ring of color around the base that indicated just how good of a job the girl had done in servicing the demoness. Each time she came forward, bouncing her pelvis off of the girl’s lips, Riven sloppily gagged and choked on the wet fuck-meat, struggling for any air at all as her face was relentlessly slammed into, her aching jaw craving for a break. These things only served to contribute to her growing pleasures, however, not seeming to mind this treatment one bit.

Someone took hold of her hand in the midst of all this chaos, unable to see past the blur of light-blue flesh repeatedly swinging towards her face in its shallow, speedy thrusts. Her fingers were wrapped around a new cock that wasn’t altogether unfamiliar, already sticky and fully lubed up. She could only guess that it was Nidalee’s aching package, Riven starting to jerk the newcomer off without instruction as best she could. Surely the other girls were getting impatient, not much space to take advantage of the party favor’s lewd body.

A surge of cream began to fill her ass, pumping out unceremoniously with little to no warning as Xayah began to dump her load into the hole she was being forcefully pushed into. Her prostate and her cock were being milked at the same time, nothing she could do to resist it in this hypersensitive state. Ahri relished in Xayah’s weakness, making her enemy succumb to her so easily. There was nothing more satisfying, the pink-haired fox-girl eager to continue manipulating her fellow vastayan for as long as she possibly could.

This was about the time that Evelynn finally tapped out, now seizing Riven’s head by her fake bunny ears and pulling her until her lips pressed against the base and her nose mashed against the demoness’ shaved pubes. Her eyes rolled back, her tears causing her mascara to run down her flushed pink cheeks. She received her third load, cock-cream pouring down her gullet and splashing down the lining of her throat, filling her stomach with its gooey warmth. Her tongue wriggled and massaged the underside, stroking it the best she could to squeeze out every last drop. She drank it all down diligently, hungry for more even as the very last drop was emptied into her jizz-starved maw. She sucked greedily until Evelynn finally pulled out, her balls emptied at last.

Yet just as soon as Evelynn disappeared Katarina moved into place, Nidalee in tow. The cougar-girl scooted over to take the spot just next to the gangbang. She reached over and grabbed Riven by her chin, holding the exhausted bunny-girl’s head upright, while the other was still gripping Katarina’s fuck-stick firmly and stroking it feverishly. The two girls were at eye-level with the cum oozing girl-dick, jutting out and throbbing in their faces, ready to blow at any moment. They both looked up at the Noxian, her moaning labored as she held off for just a few moments longer. She savored the sight of Riven’s battered face, as well as Nidalee’s own perverted expression, unable to stave off the building climax any longer. The cusp erupted with a geyser of her hot, gooey seed, rolling her hips into Nidalee’s hand and letting out a husky, shuddering moan.

Both of the girl’s faces were plastered with cum, especially aimed at Riven, though Nidalee was eager to take a few streaks of the money-shot to the face as a reward for her efforts. They were generously coated in no time, though only Nidalee had the foresight to open her lips wide to allow for some of it to land on her tongue. Riven wasn’t quite so fortunate, her delicate features further messed up with the ample amount of ball-snot mixing with her scuffed makeup, strung across her lips as they gasped for air and over her thick eyelashes. So much cum being so generously donated in such a small amount of time, and there was even more coming yet.

Xayah began to discharge her second load already, being coerced into it with ease by the dominant hand that was now guiding her. It was almost simultaneous with Soraka’s own second unloading, an ecstasy, unlike anything she had experienced in her life up until this point coursing through her limbs. She wanted to do this as often as she could, still pumping her hips as she overstuffed Riven’s hungry snatch once again with a creampie just a few moments after the first. It was possibly even bigger than the first, a small pool of her jizz forming on the sheets. This was the case for Xayah as well, though not quite as much, seeping down her thighs and mixing with Soraka’s own jizz-stains on the bed.

“Beg for me, you slut!” Ahri was decisively the last to orgasm, bending Xayah the full way over and sandwiching Riven’s squishy figure between the two exotic girls as she hammered away at the bird-girl’s tight asshole. ‘Thump, thump, thump’, her sack slapping into Xayah’s own package from behind and fully asserting her dominance in this newly formed relationship.

“P-please!” Xayah whined. She was lightheaded, unable to think straight. “Cum, dammit! Hahhh!” Ahri was happy to oblige, though she couldn’t say she was totally satisfied with the tone that the girl had taken up with her. Nonetheless, she shoved her girl-meat to its hilt and let loose, draining every last drop inside of Xayah’s hungry bum until the last ounce was emptied into the tight embrace. Ahri made a noise that was a cross between a triumphant laugh and a husky moan as her orgasm washed over her, refusing to pull out even as her orgasm slowly died away.

“That’s a good girl.” She mewled softly, giving Xayah a playful pat on her rump, pulling out with a wet, lewd ‘squelch’. “Five gold well spent, hm?” Ahri whispered playfully into the punk’s ear. “You can come back anytime, I assure you that you’ll get more enjoyment out of submitting to my cock than you will be sticking yours into Riven.” With that promise she took a step back, surveying the mess that had been made. Everyone began to slowly recompose themselves, leaving Riven lying in a puddle of a mixture of jizz. Katarina and Nidalee had been the first to excuse themselves, Nidalee mentioning something about it being “her turn” now that Katarina had gotten hers as she dragged the redhead off, never even pitching in a load of her own during the festivities. Evelynn had totally vanished without a trace sometimes during the party as well, something she had a knack for doing. Xayah had quickly gotten dressed and stormed out without a word, for understandable reasons.

Soraka was the last to leave, a little hesitant, but the cold stare that Ahri was giving her was enough to push her out the door without much more than an apology for the mess. Ahri sighed, locking the door and finally finding peace. It had been a white Snowdown after all! Though, Ahri had one last unresolved issue to clear up before turning in for the night. She crossed the room, coming to Riven’s bedside and kneeling down to lift the exhausted girl up, off of the messy bedspread. The fox carried her, bridal style, back to her own cozy bed, and tucked her in, before climbing in after her. She couldn’t sleep without her cuddle buddy, after all.

Of course, she also hadn’t gotten her own turn with Riven yet this evening either, her still-erect cock pressed between the girl’s thick thighs and rubbing between them idly. Even so, there was no need to be impatient. She would give the girl her time to recover, and then give her a proper punishment tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated whenever the commissioner feels like resuming the story. Thanks for reading up to this point!


	11. Treatment for a Lonely Heart

Valentine’s day had come, and Riven was avoiding Ahri like the plague. It was for no reason different from the usual business. Ahri was wound up and looking for a way to blow off steam; which just happened to include stuffing Riven’s holes. She was usually fine with this sort of thing, engaging in such activity being something as casual as breathing or eating on a day-to-day basis. Shameful to admit, but the idea in itself was hot as hell to Riven.

Regardless, she had decided against returning to the dorms to the kitsune. Valentine’s day was supposed to be, well... Romantic? She didn’t know, never particularly having a significant other to speak of around this time of the year, but something about getting her holes reamed out for the entirety of the day just didn’t seem appropriate for once. Plus, Ahri had been particularly feisty and aggressive since the run-in with Fiora and the sequential Snowdown party - as if she was trying extra hard to solidify the fact that Riven was her own territory and no one else’s. In truth, this was also pretty damned hot as far as the Noxian girl was concerned, but she was utterly exhausted. A day to herself was precisely what she needed.

It was midday. Riven had spent her morning mostly strolling around campus, the cool, brisk air bearable thanks to the onset of Spring, able to get away with wearing just a jacket over her usual attire. She was free to waste the day away in any way she liked, deciding that the best choice was to relax and clear her head. It was nice to do nothing once in awhile, even if it was entirely uninteresting and momentarily uneventful. Just by walking around aimlessly, lost deep in thought, she eventually found herself in front of the nurse’s office by accident. Despite all of the antics she had gotten up to over the months, she didn’t have a single reason for a return visit to the nurse after their initial encounter on her first day. It was sort of reassuring to Riven, knowing that Ahri nor anyone else had never been so excessively rough as to injure her.

Furthermore, Riven began to wonder; was Akali as creepy and sleazy as she remembered? It had been a frightening experience, to say the least. Having been fresh off of being threatened and forced up against a wall by Ahri, and then proceeding to be manipulated and taken advantage of by the nurse, it was possible that her perception had been warped at the time - more than enough to make her uneasy just by standing close to the building. It was quite the chain of events for a new student, especially without prior knowledge of how depraved some of the people who attended this school were; which was essentially all of them.

“Hm? Riven?” A voice brought Riven back to reality. Speak of the devil, Akali had emerged from the front door, shutting it behind her. Riven had carelessly crossed paths with the dark-haired woman. “Were you in need of something? I was about to go on break, but if it’s fast then I can…” She was cut off with a wave of Riven’s hand.

“Eh? No, I’m fine!” Riven shook her head innocently, a sheepish smile on her lips. It was a little nerve-wracking, perhaps a hint of trauma lingering from their prior encounter. Thinking back on it now, though, Riven couldn’t say that their initial run-in had been entirely unpleasant. Maybe that was just a result of how perverted she had become. “Just… Walking around. Getting some fresh air.” She stated, trying to lighten up. She was sure that Akali wasn’t necessarily a bad person, and she was so pretty to boot - her smile was warming!

“Sounds sort of… Boring.” Akali commented plainly. “All alone? And on Valentine’s day, no less?” She seemed sympathetic, frowning at the nervous student. “Would you like to come inside? I was going to go laze around the teacher’s lounge and steal some coffee, but I wouldn’t mind chatting if you’d like.” Her offer was innocent enough, clearing up some of the schoolgirl’s worries.

“I… Don’t see why not.” Riven shrugged slightly in agreement. It wasn’t her first choice, but she couldn’t think of any suitable reason to decline the woman’s offer. The two exchanged a smile, though Riven’s may not have been the most genuine, before Akali turned and led the girl back into the office.

“So, I assume that you aren’t in a relationship at the moment?” The nurse popped the question, looking over her shoulder as she strolled down the hallway. “Not to pry, simply curious.” She added in, hoping she didn’t offend the girl.

“It’s a little complicated,” Riven answered, unsure of how to describe her relationship with Ahri. It certainly wasn’t a traditional one, at any rate. “I’d rather not talk about it.” She couldn’t help but let her eyes stray as she followed closely behind, admiring the way Akali’s shapely hips swung from side to side with every step. In retrospect, she had never really appreciated just how much of a woman the nurse was the last time they had met. It was plain to see how nice of an ass she had beneath her form-fitting miniskirt.

“Forget I asked, then.” Akali politely responded. They duo had entered the office now, the Ionian woman offering Riven one of the two seats in front of her desk as she claimed the other - but not before turning the chairs to face one another, setting them about a foot apart. They were nearly touching knee-to-knee when they both sat down, Akali trying to establish a connection as Riven’s peer right out of the gate.

“What about you?” Riven returned the question after the brief interaction, unable to think of anything else to keep the conversation flowing. She was a little uncomfortable with how intimate the seating was but decided not to comment on it. “Not married or anything at your age?” She returned the question with a frown.

“Just how old do you think I am?” Akali laughed, managing to not take offense to the question. “No, I’m not. Do I really seem like the type of woman to settle down in her twenties? Which, I am in my twenties, by the way.” She made sure to emphasize her age, some bitterness after all masked behind her grin. “The most interaction I typically have is with the students and teachers nowadays. I don’t really get out much, I’m actually quite busy most of the time, even if I don’t look to be.” She seemed to be honest, even if it was a bit embarrassing for her to admit.

“And you were worried about me being alone on Valentine’s day?” Riven scoffed as she shimmied out of her jacket, the central heating making the extra layer a bit uncomfortable.“What about you? Don’t you get lonely?” She was down to just her schoolgirl uniform; the standard plain white shirt and short skirt, inviting a look at her exposed cleavage.

“Of course.” Akali admitted. “Besides, you’ve already become acquainted with my…” She hesitated, but continued to speak after a moment. “Sexual frustrations. I get pretty pent up, especially with how most of the girls around campus like to strut around in their tight little uniforms and show off…” Her eyes were blatantly fixated on Riven’s legs, eying the tanned flesh wolfishly as she spoke. The school’s uniform was a problem that affected everyone, apparently, and the effect had become apparent as Riven allowed her own gaze to trail south. Sure enough, a bulge had risen from Akali’s skirt. However much of a woman Akali was, she still had the hormones of a teenager herself. Riven began to suspect that there was a reason that these chairs had been aligned in this manner.

“It gets… Pretty hard.” Akali spoke in a lighter, whimsical tone as she took notice of the girl’s gaze, taking advantage of the situation. She leaned back in her chair, reaching for the hem of her skirt and lifting it up off of the tent. Her pink panties were revealed, along with the lump straining against them from beneath. She used her free hand to rub over it teasingly, all too casually, Akali unblinking as she put on the small show. Neither of them said a word; as if this was a normal thing to do in a social situation.

“I can see that…” Riven mumbled. Her lack of protest prompted Akali to remove her undergarments, revealing the ten inches in their semi-erect state. The tip already leaked a drop of pre-cum, throbbing to life with excitement at the memory of the buxom schoolgirl before the nurse. “And here I thought you had just wanted to talk.” The girl scoffed and crossed her arms over her generous chest, her eyes fixated on the upright pillar of girl-cock despite her stoic stance.

“Well, there are things to do that are much more fun than talking. Wouldn’t you say?” Akali playfully japed, giving her shaft a full, playful stroke, all the way from the base to the tip, smearing the pre-cum along the pulsating meat-rod and coating it with the sticky, glistening fluid. “You don’t mind giving me a hand with this, do you? Though I suppose I could be content with just beating off in the meantime while we chat if you really wanted to…”

“…Fine.” Riven resigned with a sigh. She was a little disappointed, having hoped for a day’s break from her usual lewd agenda, but it was simply inescapable. Why did she ever bother? She slid out of her seat and got down on her knees between the nurse’s spread legs, positioning herself at eye level with the large package. There was certainly nothing womanly about this monster of a cock, unsuited for Akali’s feminine figure, but it was definitely a very nice dick. She took it away from the nurse, grasping it in one hand, her slender fingers wrapping around the meaty girth and giving it a firm squeeze in her soft palm. Then she gave it a tug and a stroke, her fist gliding along the phallus with aid of the prepared lubricant, producing a soft, sticky ‘squelch’.

“Glad you see it my way!” Akali remarked with a smug grin, sitting back in her chair and playing spectator to the schoolgirl’s work as she began to slowly jerk the meat-rod off. It pained her to have taken the title of the school’s bicycle so easily, and to enjoy it no less. Even from just pumping the fuck-stick in her face she could feel her own groin tingling, deriving pleasure from just the sensation of the stiff she-dick in her grip. The heat and thickness of it, all of her craved it. She craned her neck forward and planted a soft kiss on the glans with her light-colored, glossy lips, her tongue darting out to teasingly lick at the underside of the engorged crown and lapping up another droplet of the jizz it had produced from the cusp. It was delicious.

If nothing else, this was a suitable way to have some fun without Ahri knowing or interfering. She wrapped her lush cock-suckers around the head and began to lightly suckle on the tip, nursing on it gently while continuing to move her hand along the lower half. Akali let out a quiet groan, a sure sign that Riven was doing her job well, encouraging the slutty girl to begin bobbing her head further along the length. She took it deeper until it began to hit the back of her throat, running her tongue all over the underbelly of the massive she-meat and savoring its taste, pleasantly glazed with the woman’s salty spunk.

Riven became more eager, sealing her lips as snugly as she could around the girth while she worked her way further down the shaft. The steady back and forth of her head along Akali’s cock caused the nurse’s moans to grow in volume and frequency, especially as Riven began to near the base with her diligently working mouth. Akali was impressed with how much more accommodating the girl had become with time, happily and sloppily slurping along the shaft, deep-throating it without being so much as hardly asked.

“Attagirl…” Akali cooed softly, reaching down to lovingly stroke her fingers through the girl’s silver locks. It was only a matter of time before she’d blow her load, especially as Riven began to toy with the nurse’s heavy sack in her palm. “Hahhh, such beautiful eyes, perfect for sucking cock!” Akali moaned louder now, commenting on the way Riven had kept her eyes locked with her own the entire time. “Such a well-trained slut deserves a reward!” She vocalized her oncoming orgasm, tilting her head back to let out a gasp as her lower half began to tense up. Her balls tightened and her cock violently twitched, her spunk bursting from the tip and filling the Noxian girl’s throat.

“Gllk! Gmmmf…” Riven choked it down with some difficulty, shutting her watery eyes tight as she held her head in place near the very base of the spasming fuck-meat, drinking all of Akali’s nut-milk straight from the tap. She did her best to milk out every drop, with her tightly sealed lips and strokes of her tongue, coaxing out a final few spurts before there was no more of the savory seed to suck out. “Fuwahhh!” She gasped as she released the length, her tongue hanging from her parted lips and her chin covered in her saliva.

“That was a very pleasant way to relieve some stress, but…” Akali snickered as she patted her lap. “How about you climb on top and finish the job? I have at least another load backed up, especially after that performance.” She patted her lap again, insisting that the girl give the still-stiff prick a quick ride. With a reluctant sigh Riven climbed up and out of her kneeling position, pulling up her skirt to present her panties; damp stain at the groin and all. She pulled them down and did as instructed, straddling the woman’s crotch and making sure to line the crown of the breeding-stick up with her wet slit.

“Mmmf, very fucking sexy.” Akali praised, placing her hands on the outside of Riven’s thighs to hold the girl in place as she slowly began to lower herself onto the fat she-cock. Riven’s own hands found themselves on Akali’s shoulder for additional leverage, steadily working her tight twat downwards onto the upright jizz-cannon and sliding it into her snug embrace. It impaled her slick entrance without much problem, spreading her tight folds open. Her insides hugged the girth pleasurably, encompassing it in its warmth and wetness, Riven starting to bounce up and down along the shaft after lowering herself about halfway down the massive length.

“Nnng…” She moaned softly as it filled her fuck-hole almost full without even managing to take it to the root. It felt way better than she had remembered, after not expecting much to begin with. It spurred her to begin moving faster, rising and dropping onto the pole at a steady rhythm that they both found suitably pleasurable. Akali’s hands roamed further back, placing both on either of Riven’s doughy ass-cheeks and giving each a firm squeeze - followed by a slap to the supple buttocks, causing the tanned flesh to wobble beneath the force of the strike. Riven let loose another yelp of pleasure, and began to bounce faster as a result.

“Oof, what a damned good slut you are indeed…” Akali breathed, biting down on her lower lip. It was already getting hard to hold out, Riven taking almost the entirety of her meat-staff into her cunt with every stroke of her rump along its vast distance. “I’m gonna fill your tight pussy to the brim as a Valentine’s day gift for you. Sound good?” She began to press down hard on Riven’s sides, limiting the girl’s movements to the lower few inches of the large column of dick-flesh. She was locked into a certain creampie at this point, especially as Akali’s cock began to swell and practically double in thickness - wildly throbbing in preparation to fill Riven’s womb as promised.

It came, all at once, Akali letting out a grunt and a subsequent shuddering groan of bliss, slamming her hips upwards to shove herself balls deep into the tight snatch. Riven leaned forward and held on tight to the woman beneath her for dear life, crying out in ecstasy herself at the sensation of the molten hot, sticky fluid that pumped into her hungry slit. Her folds clenched down around the girth, taking its shape as it squeezed and massaged the shaft for its cum, the virile jizz being carelessly discharged inside of her. She could feel its warmth as it overflowed from her hole, slowly dripping from the tightened lips in tandem with her own excessive juices, Riven having a climax or two of her own in succession just from being creampied so thoroughly.

She slumped forward as both of their periods of euphoria began to wind down, Akali still sheathed inside of the cream-stuffed hole. The room was filled with nothing but their panting for a few long moments before the nurse delivered another swat to Riven’s bare cheek.

“What do you think, wanna go again?” Akali purred her suggestion, accompanied with another, softer strike to the schoolgirl’s rump, causing her to stir and grind her hips down against the quickly reviving behemoth lodged in her cream-filled cock-sleeve. The dark-haired woman began to move her hips lightly, not waiting for a definitive answer.

“Well… Maybe it’s better than spending Valentine’s day alone after all.” Riven moaned softly in response, starting to move her hips once again.


	12. A Harsh Workout Routine - BAD END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't the actual end, just a one-off bad end. Another chapter sooner or later, whenever the commissioner's ready!

Valentine’s day had come and Riven was avoiding Ahri like the plague. It was for the same reason as the usual business that usually drove her out of the dorms and led her to wander around campus. Ahri had been looking for a way to blow off steam, wound up by something or other, and her preferred method was almost always stuffing one or three of Riven’s holes. Riven was typically fine with this sort of thing, this interaction having become something as casual in her day-to-day like eating meals might be, but she was absolutely exhausted, and today was likely to be rougher and longer-winded than usual due to being such an intimate holiday. Ahri would probably try and make a sweet gesture, to which Riven was sure she’d be lulled into a momentary sense of safety, only to suddenly turn the situation into some sort of kinky, sweaty sex for several hours.

It’d be a lie for Riven to say that she wasn’t a little aroused at the idea, but succumbing to the fantasy and scurrying back to her dorm would only further feed her sex addiction. It was wonderful, all of it was, but she needed a breather; to take a step back and look at what she had become. This wasn’t the first time she had tried to do this, trying to gain some insight into her new life constantly failing due to the trend of being picked up and fucked by whoever she just so happened to bump into (with very few exceptions).

Her train of thought called her attention to her surroundings. She realized she had been walking straight to Akali’s nurse’s office. She had initially thought that her wayfaring was in a totally random direction, but her cheeks flushed red as she realized that she had subconsciously been drawn to the place where she could get the quickest and lowest-key dick. Whether this was a side effect of her being turned on after her daydreaming about Ahri locking her in a mating press or if she was really just so depraved that it was her innate second nature to hunt down the nearest source of spunk, she was flustered. She needed to clear her head, quickly taking a sharp turn to reroute her destination to the gym. A quick workout would surely help, and with most of the athletes off-campus for spring break, she could probably get the place to herself.

It was a short walk to the set of glass doors on the side of the building, and another skip, hop, and jump into the gym. It was empty, to her relief, letting out a sigh that echoed off of the walls of the spacious room. It was rare to get in a workout by oneself due to how popular the place was. The school had plenty of athletes, though many were scared off of utilizing the school’s equipment due to the mere presence of the school delinquent Darius. Riven had only popped in once before, a mistake to be sure, just in time to witness the bulky basketball star beating some other student to a bloody pulp. She didn’t dare tattle either, she knew how a fellow Noxian would react to being snitched on.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case this time. Riven took the opportunity to hurry off to the locker room to change into her gym uniform, her form-fitting white tee and gym shorts that were uncomfortably short for how comfortable they were, and came bouncing back out in no time. She would just run a few laps, for now, to work up a sweat before heading out. Her breasts strained against her top as she stretched her limbs, hands high above her head. It felt like something was intently watching her as she limbered up, though it didn’t seem like anyone was around. She tried to shake the feeling as she broke out into a jog, but it only intensified as she bounced around the course marked by the rectangle that stretched across the length of the gym. She became conscious about the subtle motions of her chest and the wobbling of her butt, gradually picking up speed in hopes of shaking this feeling until she had run several more laps than she had intended to.

While she had failed to shake her discomfort, she had forgotten all about her earlier sinful thoughts and had worked up a decent sweat in the process. She quickly exited to the locker room, taking a moment to catch her breath on the bench. The feeling didn’t fade, her heart ready to pound out of her chest.

“What is this, some sort of bad horror movie…?” she muttered to herself, hoping to lighten her mood. Then something grabbed her by her shoulders, one hand on each, a set of claws lightly pressing into her shirt. She jumped, held in place by the grips on her slender frame, letting out a shriek in the process. Her head whipped back and looked up at the figure towering over her. “C-coach?” she stammered incredulously, staring up at the vastayan man.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Rengar half-apologized with a chuckle that sounded more like roaring thunder. “I was just watching you run and wanted to speak with you.” He explained, lightly massaging the schoolgirl’s shoulders as he casually spoke. “You’ve got good form, have you considered joining any teams?” Riven swallowed hard, feeling apprehensive at the intrusion of the large man. She knew she could overpower most of the women and some of the men that approached her at any time, but this man could pin her with one hand if he desired. He was easily twice her size.

“No sir,” she nervously answered, avoiding eye contact by tilting her head away. “Y-you’re, uh… Presence is making me a little uncomfortable sir. This is the girl’s locker room, you know.” She awkwardly shifted in her seat as she attempted to get him to leave with her sheepish remark, but he stood his ground firmly. His strong hands began to rub her slender shoulders with more strength, the gym coach peering over her shoulder and staring right down the deep neck of her top and into her bronzed, sweat-drenched cleavage.

“Relax,” he spoke as soothingly as a man of his stature could, though with such a gruff voice it was more nerve-wracking than it was calming. His tone was all too playful, further setting Riven at unease when paired with how handsy he was getting. “I’ve been keeping a close eye on you for a while now. You’re a little rough around the edges, but with some proper training, you could make it big. I could give you that. I could refine your technique.” His promises rang hollow with Riven in her current position, especially as his fingers began to trail lower and further down her arm.

“S-sir, I’m really not comfortable with—” She tried to voice her concerns, but she was cut all too short by him shushing her. He was being so uncharacteristically gentle and tender with her, making Riven begin to wish he was screaming in her ears. Rengar came to grasp her by the wrists, not letting go even as she began to struggle against him.

“Silence, girl,” his words rang through the empty locker room in a powerful echo. He made it clear that he didn’t intend to take no for an answer, especially as he reached for her chest and cupped one of her breasts in his palm. Her cheeks began to burn a deep crimson as she slowly understood that he was after exactly what everyone else was, her anxious gaze following along as he explored her ample mounds through her top. His claws dug into the fabric, just barely enough to uncomfortably poke her skin through the cloth but exercising enough control over the knife-like tips to not penetrate the skin. The idea made Riven shudder, making her painfully aware that this man wasn’t just her coach, or just another predator determined to use her as a masturbation aid. Rengar was built to kill. His body was a weapon, and she was just a fragile schoolgirl caught in the clutches of his fangs. One wrong move and she’d receive a worse injury than a sore asshole and a bruised throat.

“Better,” he laughed in amusement, taking notice of her quickness to obey orders. One of his fingers hooked into the neck of her top and pulled down until it revealed the cusp of her bra and even more of her large, pillowy mounds. He licked his lips ravenously, eyes fixated on her rack and the faint hints of tan lines that peeked out from her undergarments. “Oh yes, you’ll do quite nicely.” His comment sent chills down her spine. It was strange; she had always been attracted to men first and foremost, but this was going to be her first time dominated by one since relocating to this school. She could tolerate being handled and gawked at by the women around the school now that she had settled in, but this was different, somehow. Had her tastes changed? Was she a girl-cock addict? Had she been converted to an aching for the fairer sex in some sort of strange self-discovery that she hadn’t even realized?

It didn’t matter now, her sexual orientation having no say in whether or not he split her thighs open and caressed her creamy skin, his fingers grazing just beneath where her ridiculously tiny shorts ended - just an inch or so shy of her crotch. His mouth curled into a smug smile, feeling her breathing hastening as tension built. He only intended to tease her for now, eager to feel as her body continued to heat up the more he explored her curves, priming her for what would come next. The next step was to tear her shirt off, one satisfying rip leading to the destruction of her top and the unveiling of her entire bosom.

“What a grand display,” he remarked, in awe of the size and shape of her perky cow-tits. Rengar could restrain himself no longer, the bulge beneath his leather shorts becoming too painful to ignore. “Stand,” he ordered, delighted to see her continue to submit to his demands without a fuss. “It appears you are better trained than I initially thought!” He roared in praise, turning the girl to face him. Staring straight ahead, Riven gazed into the man’s broad chest.“Now, undo my pants. You should be able to handle that.” He looked rather pleased with himself, especially as he sliced through one of the straps of the bra that his student’s breasts so desperately needed for support. They began to sag under their own weight, lopsided until he continued on to slash the other one with a flick of his index finger. The cups were easily peeled off of the twin orbs, tit-flesh spilling out as Riven’s bra fell over uselessly. She, in turn, followed his instruction, gazing down at her hands as she fumbled over his belt and undid his zipper. The shorts dropped around his ankles.

“Now, the underwear,” he casually continued, all while taking each of her breasts in either of his hands and pressing them together. They were pleasantly firm, but squishy and soft all the same, his fingers sinking into the tanned flesh and kneading it like dough. Riven began to gnaw on her lower lip anxiously, digging her fingers into the waistband of his undergarments and tugged straight down. She wanted to get it over with, letting the article of clothing fall in the same fashion as his trousers and letting his cock spring out from confinement. His vascular column of man-meat smacked against her toned stomach, letting her feel his pulse, pre-cum oozing onto her bare skin. It was hot to the touch and had a certain musk to it that hit her nose just as soon as she had revealed it. It was as big as any other dick that had used her holes, but this was different. It was masculine, and that in itself was a dangerous aspect of it.

“Your obedience will get you far,” Rengar praised. One of his hands moved to grip his girth, starting to stroke his throbbing mass and rubbing it teasingly against her flesh. A milky sheen of the fluid leaking from the cusp formed as the engorged tip rolled over her light abs, causing it to glide about easier as he jerked himself off and lightly thrusts against her bare skin. He continued to use his other hand to explore her body, caressing her curves and fondling her weighted chest-pillows, fingers tweaking the tips of her nipples and causing the pink nubs to stiffen. Then her shorts came down without resistance, leaving the passive schoolgirl left in nothing but her skimpy panties. Riven’s focus was elsewhere, given in its entirety to the way he rubbed his shaft, entranced by the sight of him beating his erect man-meat with a hunger for her body.

Sticky strands of pre-cum trailed from the crown of his spire to her supple skin, a perverse connection formed even as he slowly pulled away to give the schoolgirl a better view of just how massive his blade was from above. Easily twelve inches of cock rested in the vastayan warrior’s hand, paired with an appropriately sized set of balls covered in fur at the base. It was nearly as thick as one of her arms, and not even his large hand could fully enclose an index and thumb around it. She continued to watch, maybe a little too intently, as he continued to pump the length, but her view was cut short as he gripped her by the shoulder and turned her about. The same throbbing appendage was promptly shoved between her thighs, the head poking out from just beneath her own groin, a bubble of pre-cum drooling from the beast.

“Like what you see? You seem to be fascinated with it,” Rengar taunted the girl, though the sight of her peach-shaped rump and the way her lacy panties were wedged between her bronzed cushions had him similarly infatuated. His hands took her by her slender waist and held her broad hips steady as he began to rock himself back and forth into the pleasant embrace of her thick thighs, his pelvis gently striking her broad cheeks and causing the flesh to wobble with a soft clap. Back and forth, he moved at a consistent rhythm, bending her forward ever so slightly so he could openly ogle her backside and the way it jiggled with his movements. Riven was kept entertained with the view of the opposite end of the meat-stick rubbing unbearably slowly against her slit through her undergarments, feeling its heat right against her lips. She couldn’t believe that she was being aroused so easily, her breathing hastening from the idle stimulation of his thrusting, her chest rising and falling unsteadily as she struggled to maintain her composure.

Rengar could smell it, trained to hone in on the inconsistencies in the emotions of his prey. It wasn’t quite fear, but she was vulnerable. He grinned a toothy grin and changed his plan of attack with the flip of a switch, snatching the girl by her forearms and restraining them behind her back. He threw her onto the bench with ease, bent over helplessly beneath him, and moved to shove his cock up between her cheeks, sliding the appendage beneath her panties and sandwiching it in the cleft between the two mounds. His rigid length hot-dogged her doughy behind, held securely wedged in place by the girl’s panties and spilled seed onto the small of her back every so often. A soft schlicking was produced as his slime-covered stick continued to hump her flesh like a traditional orifice, easily gratified by the soft sensation of the way it hugged his shaft, squishing and massaging the plump padding and molding it around his man-meat the best he could.

Thump, thump, thump, his balls slapped against her cunt each time he swung his hips forward, her body trembling from the stimulation of the smacks. It wasn’t long before the white fabric of her delicates was stained a dark gray with juices leaking from her quivering pussy, each thrust causing Riven to whimper softly as he grew more aggressive, more force causing the strikes to become stronger and more speed spacing them with less time in-between. It wasn’t long before whimpers turned into moans, especially when paired with the occasional punishing spank of one of her cheeks hard enough to leave a red welt on her flesh that continued to ripple for several long moments after contact. He gruffly roar-laughed, deciding that he had played with his meal for long enough when he saw just how much of an effect he was having on the girl.

She was due for some light humiliation first, though, feeling that familiar tension in his loins as his weapon began to swell and his fuzzy orbs went taut, his veins prominent as they practically bulged right out of the shaft as an orgasm erupted from the tip. He growled, nails digging into Riven’s skin as he held on with an iron grip, baring his fangs as the intense sensation of euphoria made even his frame quake despite being stacked like a tank. With each feral buck of his hips, another streak of his gooey spunk spilled out in a satisfying arch, coating the schoolgirl’s back and oozing down the slight angle to drool over her cheeks and down her crack. He quickly tore off the girl’s panties and withdrew his cock as he began to regain his senses, furiously stroking his fuck-meat and launching a few final ropes to glaze the girl’s now fully exposed asshole and pussy lips. Riven shuddered as his piping hot seed coated her shapely behind, and subsequently rapidly cooled off to room temperature, a familiar sense of being used like a dirty rag washing over her. That was something she had far too much experience with.

“Are… We done here?” Riven dared to ask the large man, peeking over her shoulder at the mess he made of her tail-end. Thick ropes of his goo that could be considered anything but neat splashed across her tanned cheeks, the sight of it always made her feel more violated than the act itself.

“Far from it,” Rengar growled, grabbing Riven by the hair in one of his powerful hands and bending her forward the rest of the way over the bench. In his other hand, he grabbed the base of his cock once more and shoved the broad head into the schoolgirl’s slit, rubbing the excess spunk leaking from the tip into the girl’s nether lips by dragging his dick along the length of the comparatively tiny slit. “We’re finished here when I say we are. No sooner,” he declared with authority, accented by an upward swing of his shaft into the poor girl’s folds. The wet smack produced was shortly followed by a light yelp from Riven, and then promptly a holler of discomfort as he pressed the crown into her folds. She tried to thrash around beneath him but she was kept securely in place by his raw strength, gripping the back of her head and her slender waist with might that she just couldn’t match. Only a fraction of his power was even needed to restrain her, effortlessly keeping her in place as he began to slowly bring his hips forward. Her tight walls gave way to his thick girth, stretching her pussy more and more to accommodate the size of his meat-log with each inch he gradually inserted.

“Fuck you… Nng…” Riven grunted under her breath, attempting to jerk her head out of his grasp to no avail. His fingers had solid purchase on her hair, bunching it together into a messy ponytail to tug back on the more she resisted. Rengar could only chuckle, only further aroused by the sight of her feeble squirming. It was hardly any fun when his prey didn’t put up any fight at all. Though Riven didn’t offer much in the way of a challenge, her soft whining enthralled him further. His hips began to move with increasing fervor, working to bury himself deeper into the pleasurable embrace of her slick twat, tightening his grips and gritting his teeth as he doubled his efforts to sink himself balls deep into her fuck-hole. She could only weakly wriggle her shapely hips and glare back into his face, baring her pearly white teeth aggressively at him.

“Adorable,” he mocked her weak attempt at intimidating him, calling it out for what it was - cute at best. He removed his hold on her side to lightly slap her cheek, patting it degradingly a few times before moving to grab one of her wrists and yanking back on it while pushing forward on the back of her head. She moaned, breaking her attempt at being stoic with ease, her inner masochist shining through as he crudely handled her body like a living sex-doll. “I wonder how rough I can get before I break you?” He chuckled menacingly, punctuating his sentence with an abrupt buck of his pelvis into her wobbling ass and slamming an additional few inches into her stretched hole.

“I’d… Hahhh…” Riven quickly ran out of breath while attempting to retort, clamping her eyes shut and gnawing on her lower lip while she endured the relentless assault on her sensitive slit. It took her a few moments to recover from her slip-up, audibly planting as she struggled to continue. “I’d never let someone like you break me… Hahhh…! Bigger cocks hahhhve tried! Fuck!” Her argument wasn’t very convincing, despite the truth in her statement. Some of the girls on campus were hung just as well as her coach was, but this felt far different than anything any of them had done to her.

“I’m sure they have,” he snarled at her, pulling back on her hair to look her in the eyes. “…But you’ve never been fucked by a real man, have you slut?” A smile formed on his lips, flashing his fangs at the helpless schoolgirl. She didn’t comment, but her silence was answer enough. “I thought not.” He slammed forward again, nearly at the base of his cock each time he thrusts and growing closer yet each time he came forward. Little by little he wore away at what remained of her inhibitions, and as his tempo increased her mind only slipped further away. With every savage rut of his hips into her juicy rump, a powerful slap of flesh striking against flesh echoed throughout the empty locker room, her backside jiggling from his might as he repeatedly impaled her insides with almost the entirety of his vascular man-meat. He bottomed out and held himself there for a long moment, basking in his triumph and watching the Noxian cock-sleeve in his clutches struggle as all his other prey did before inevitably succumbing to his will.

“I think you’ll make a fine addition to my collection, you lewd bitch,” Rengar huffed at her, slowly starting to pull back from his position deep within her until just the tip remained in her cunt. He remained in this position for a few unbearably long moments until Riven began to softly mewl, instinctively trying to push her ass back into his cock in something like desperation to be filled once more. Her declaration of resistance was already invalidated by her body’s betrayal of her lust, acting on impulse without much thought left in her muddled mind. In recent times it wasn’t particularly a challenge to bend her to one’s whim, but Rengar still savored her neediness. He obliged in her desire and shoved forward, sinking himself all the way to the root of his fuck-meat in one fell swipe and causing her to wildly cry out in pleasure. His rhythm resumed, thrusting like a primal animal into her clenched walls, edging closer to his climax as he began to move without pause. All that was left was to seal the deal by dumping his seed into her womb, officially claiming her as his territory.

“I typically don’t like sloppy seconds, but a body like yours is too good to pass up,” he commented through struggled breaths, admiring the sight of her plentiful curves rippling in such alluring ways as result of his domination of her body from behind. The sides of her heavy chest were visible from above, bouncing as her entire body rocks back and forth, and her doughy ass was prominently displayed before him, her cheeks clapping around his cock as he mercilessly continued to ram into her cervix from behind. She was the perfect trophy to take for his private use. Such a well-endowed slut was perfect for bearing his cubs, and her athletic prowess would ensure the bloodline would remain strong.

So it was without hesitation that he pressed on as his cock began to twitch, pressure building as his inevitable climax drew near. He could restrain himself no longer, leaning over his bounty and pulling back with full force as he drilled into her constricting embrace. His shaft began to swell and his balls went taut, cum starting to leak from the tip as the pleasure of his orgasm began to rush through him. Thick ropes of his gooey spunk shot out from his vastayan cock, pumping her womb full of his cum with little pause for rest as he continued to hammer himself into her slit until every drop was milked from his length. He roared, the ground rumbling as he exerted himself and dumped ounce after ounce of his pearly white cream into her insides. Riven matched his intense howl with a moan, rolling back her eyes in her own form of bliss as she was thoroughly used as his breeding cow, unable to move in his restrictive hold on her supple frame.

By the time he had emptied his balls into her snatch, Riven had blacked out. Rengar dislodged himself from her folds and let the excess of his milk spill out onto the tiled floor, taking a step back and admiring his handiwork. His cock still rared to go, his painfully throbbing erection standing at attention and awkwardly jutting from between his legs, but his plaything being out cold drained the fun of it. It would have to wait until she was awake again, but this gave him the perfect opportunity to bring her to a more secure location.

Riven soon awoke in an unfamiliar location, but the feeling itself was familiar enough. A room she didn’t recognize, dimly lit, imprisoned with no knowledge of her surroundings or location whatsoever. At least it wasn’t an uncomfortable, chilly warehouse this time, and her arms and legs weren’t bound. In fact, she was totally free to move, though the lack of clothing made it hard to get comfortable in the dark. All she had for cover was the blanket she was laying across, a strangely considerate accommodation when one considered the circumstance, which she quickly wrapped around her torso in silent shame.

Still, it was nice and toasty in this small room. She was even sweating a little from the heat, glistening beads dripping down her bronzed skin. There was an orange and red glow from the far side of the room, the only source of light in the rectangular room, obstructed partially by a grate of some sort. A furnace, maybe? The stone walls and floor suggested that this was possibly the boiler room, but it was impossible to make out the shadowy structures in the corners. A winding staircase was the most that she could distinguish from the impenetrable darkness.

So Riven did the only sensible thing she could do in this situation and climbed to her wobbly little legs, and felt around for what seemed like an eternity before finally finding the bottom step. She hoisted herself up, clutching the guardrail desperately to aid her slow ascent. She felt so weak for some reason, and the climb only became harder as she rose higher. It was impossible to tell how much more she had to go, or how much progress she had already made. It wasn’t until she stumbled at the very top that she was sure that she had made it, tumbling to her knees and feeling around the landing with her hands. The towel slid off of her curvaceous frame, left carelessly behind by the girl caught up in her attempted escape. The sense of urgency made her forget to take caution, even if there was nothing obvious to be concerned about. In fact, Rengar had been nowhere to be seen.

That was until the door before her swung open. The massive shadow standing in the frame of the door blocked her passage, and as Riven’s eyes adjusted she came to realize that her captor had come back for her. Rengar chuckled, his gruff voice rumbling up from his throat. She cowered beneath him, helpless in her current predicament. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her feet, the door slamming shut behind him and leaving them once more in the darkness. He had the advantage here, his senses honed and trained to be much more comfortable under such cover - not that she was much of a fight for him to begin with. There was no situation where she won against him, Rengar confident enough to leave her unchained and untied in the basement of the school without even needing to worry about her escape. Besides, the hunt would have only provided an additional thrill for the apex predator.

“I was hoping you would have made your escape by now. Pity,” Rengar growled at her, tugging on her silver locks and bringing her face in close. They touched nose to nose, his glowing eyes visible even in the shadows. “You had seemed like a decent challenge at first, but perhaps your only value is in your body.” He seized one of her breasts in his free hand, grasping the flesh firmly and massaging the orb in his massive palm. It was pleasantly filling despite his magnitude over her, the generous cup size of her bosom proving more than enough for his large hands. She grabbed his wrist in both hands and tried to pry him off of her, to no avail, flailing pathetically against his strength leagues above her own. She whined and squirmed, unable to break free from his grasp. It was futile.

“Fuck you!” Riven grunted back at him. He laughed, slowly lifting her off of the ground until her legs dangled about a foot off of the ground. She kicked and flailed about, trying to escape. “I can tolerate perverts, but this is too far! Let me out of here! Ugh - you asshole!” She screamed, hoping someone beyond that large metal door behind him would hear and come help. It was unlikely though, people around the school didn’t tend to stick their noses in the business of other people anyhow.

“Cute,” he mocked, beginning to descend back down the stairs and erasing her already lackluster progress entirely. “You can leave at any time. I have no intentions of withholding you as a prisoner.” He explains in earnest, studying her struggling face with his eyes gleaming in the darkness. He reached the bottom of the staircase in a short time, and then let Riven fall to the ground. She landed square on her ass, cushioned by the plump flesh of her buttocks if only slightly, quickly flipping over and attempting to crawl away - inadvertently presenting her shapely rump to the large man.

“Of course…” He began to speak, watching her put very minimal ground between the two of them. He made it up in just a few short steps. “That is only if you can.” He dropped down and grabbed the girl by her womanly hips, holding her firmly in place and pressing his groin against her backside. She could already feel his throbbing cock through his leather loincloth, despite the thickness of the garment. He quickly pulls it aside, his manhood springing up as its freed and coming to rest between her mounds of ass-meat. She wriggles her hips, once more trying to escape his might, grinding her doughy tail end against his pulsating slab of cock-meat. He chuckles, savoring her resistance, pre-cum already bubbling from the thick tip. He draws his hips back and cranes his neck forward to allow a string of drool to drip down onto the pucker of Riven’s asshole, smearing the saliva around for a moment before starting to press forward into the small hole.

“F-fuck you!” Riven squealed as her rim was stretched around his girth, Rengar uncaring for her discomfort as he forced his way inside. She was his to use so long as she was within his possession. The door was right there, she could leave at any time. “D-don’t you dare, you bastard! You’ll ruin me!” She cried out, pawing at the smooth stone floor in a desperate search for leverage to drag herself out from under him. An uproar of laughter emerged from behind her, Rengar pausing for just a brief moment in his outburst.

“You’re quite a funny girl, aren’t you? I’m sure you’ve already taken plenty of cocks up your ass, mine should fit just as well as any other,” he resumes penetration, pushing deeper into the snug walls with some difficulty due to a noticeable lack of proper lubrication. Riven grunts and twists about, enduring his assault, glancing back over her shoulder and staring at his frame barely visible in the shadows. “Quite a catch, aren’t you?” He continues to taunt, baring his fangs in a toothy smile that is only barely able to be seen in the dim lighting. She scowled back, to which Rengar responded with something he was certain she wouldn’t miss. A hard slap to her ass, the flesh jiggling beneath his outstretched fingers. She yelped, body pushing back into his thrusting pelvis in immediate response. His other hand drops and moves to her back, pressing down and pinning her to the ground, her bosom sandwiched against the floor beneath her torso. He applies more of his weight to her body until she buckles and gives way, lying flat beneath him as he continues to drill into her asshole from above. His sack smacks against her cheeks each time he swings his hips down, the sound produced echoing off the of the walls loudly.

“Get the fuck off of me! Is this really necessary?!” Riven called out, her discomfort growing with each passing moment as she was thoroughly trapped beneath him. He let out a roaring laugh and grabbed her by the hair, yanking back as he leaned further over her. His hips began to move faster, ramming his cock deeper with this new leverage, shoving it directly down into her backdoor with each thrust of his powerful hips. She began to moan wildly in response to each pump of his dick as his tempo and power grew, momentum building rapidly. “F-fuck! Fuck! Fuck you! Fuck!” She began to repeat with her every cry, a mixed response to the force of the manhood plunging into her tail-hole.

“You talk far too much, girlie.” He mutters, once more delivering a swat to her jiggling cheeks. Her whole body quakes, a favorable response to his actions. “Not that I mind. Your resistance only makes my hunger deeper.” Another slap followed, each strike making the flesh sting more, her reaction more volatile and exaggerated each time.

“What kind of coward hunter preys on a girl half his size?!” Riven growls at the vastayan in a weak act of defiance. “Or have you gone soft in your old age, so all you can get are poor schoolgirls like me? Unng!” She continues on, grunting and huffing each time he claps into her cheeks.

“The value of prey is not measured by its size, but its quality,” Rengar offers calmly in response. “And you’re a piece of grade A fuck-meat, you little whore. Well deserving of my time and energy. The fact that you’re easy prey only means I have more energy to use you to drain every drop of my spunk from my balls.” He once more fills the room with his booming chuckle. “Of course, a hunter who only chases the slow and fat prey will grow slow and fat himself. Still, though, that doesn’t mean I can’t indulge myself in some from time to time.” He completely deflected her pathetic attempt at insulting his status as the apex predator, though his reserved tone suggested that he wasn’t pleased with the notion. He was sure to punish her insolence quickly with another few smacks to her ass, each one met with a high-pitched yelp and her hole clenching around his girth.

“I’m gonna dump my seed down this hole and claim it too, slut,” Rengar declared, the information enough alone to taunt the girl. She knew she had no choice but to take it, every inch, every drop. He let out a roar that made her spine quiver as he ramped up the intensity of his thrusts, followed shortly by the spasming of his cock in her rosebud and an eruption of molten spunk stuffing her hole to the point of overflowing. Once more there was so much, it made her mind numb. She let out a moan, body going limp as she fell victim to the pleasure of his twitching rod. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was forced open by a moaning - her moaning, unable to stop the sounds she was making no matter how shameful they were, so easily manipulated by his breeding-stick. She may have blacked out on the spot if he didn’t reach out and grab her by the back of the head, yanking back on his grasp on her silver locks and pressing his nose against her own. She had been momentarily dragged back to her senses, the discomfort jolting her to reality.

“Don’t pass out on me yet, pet,” Rengar purred, slowly pulling himself from her clenched hole, dragging himself inch by inch. She could feel it sliding out, shuddering with a crude combination of bliss and disgust. Using both of his powerful hands he maneuvered her around, putting her onto her back, and set his package on her face. His large, sweaty sack rested against her mouth, Riven’s gaping lips smothered in the orbs and forced to accept them in the moment. His cock rested along her bosom, smack between the cleavage of the splayed out bronzed orbs - which he took in his palms and pressed against his shaft. He wasted no time in beginning to rock his hips into the embrace formed by the mounds, using the valley of cleavage to jerk off with while riding her face with his balls. The smell of his sex flooded her nostrils, Riven plunged headfirst into yet another precarious situation.

“Mmf!” The schoolgirl tried to call out, tapping the back of his thighs to try and get him off. He ignored her, of course, having no reason to move from his spot straddled atop his new throne. It was humiliating, summed up in a word, for the helpless girl, and the sensation of his greedy paws kneading and toying with her malleable tits didn’t help alleviate the feeling. She wanted out from under him, she wanted any shot at escape. All she could do to speed the process along was lick and suckle on his sack, submitting to his silent demand and wrapping her lips around what she could. It was a pathetic attempt, but he seemed to notice, rewarding her with a pinch and tug on her hardened nipples, pinching the erect nubs and producing a conflicted yelp from her. It felt good, but she didn’t want it to - and she especially didn’t want his slimy, throbbing cock fucking her pillowy bosom.

“That’s better, girl. Keep that up, and you’ll get your reward,” he praised, lifting one paw and bringing it down on one of the globes of tit-flesh enveloping his man-meat. The smack caused Riven to let out a muffled yelp, the flesh jiggling beneath his large palm. He laughed, savoring her response. “You’re a damn good bitch. I’m sure I’ll be breeding you for a long time unless you give out on me before then.” His words struck dread in her heart, they were all she could think about. Her head was swimming, getting dizzier the longer she inhaled the scent of his manhood. Pheromones, slowly creeping their way into her head, her mind becoming increasingly foggy.

“Nnng… I’d… Never let you,” she mumbled, her defiance noticeably weaker. Rengar roared with laughter, the tempo of his pelvis bucking forward increasing as she egged him on with her gentle smooches along the base of his sack. His grasps got rougher, mashing her chest-cushions with more force against his thick girth as he hammered away, the bronzed flesh jiggling violently from his powerful thrusting. She moaned as his fingers dug deeper, manipulating her sensitive tits and further submerging her thoughts into vulgarity as he toyed with her weakened body. His assault only grew harder to withstand as his digits clamped down on her nipples and yanked upward, prompting a muffled shriek of pleasure from below.

“Adorable,” Rengar cackled, slowly withdrawing from his rough tit-fuck and aligning the crown of his swollen appendage with her parted lips. Given no time to respond Riven found his dick shoved right up against the back of her throat, initially gagging from the rough entry. He began to thrust, claiming yet another hole for his personal self-indulgent use. Riven squirmed beneath him, hardly given even half a second to catch a breath of fresh air before having her windpipe used by the vastyan man’s cock, helplessly watching as his sack swung down towards her eyes and pulled back up with each downwards pump of his powerful hips.

“Gllk! Gllg, mllg!” Riven tried to cry out, somehow never quite learning her lesson to not talk with a mouthful of dick. Her cries became slightly more frantic as he grew closer each time he plunged back into her airway, his meaty shaft stretching her throat around its sheer size. She was made to swallow every inch, bit by bit until he was slamming himself to the very hilt, his sack slapping against her flinching face. Back and forth, he worked her throat until it could comfortably accommodate his manhood, numbing her mind with the scent of his sex and a severe deprivation of oxygen. Her nostrils flared but were met by only a slight allowance of air before her throat was once more closed off by his cock plummeting into her windpipe.

“That’s right! Nng, fuck. I’ll dump my load right down your throat, and make you forget all about your ideas of escaping,” he groaned, feeling the familiar tension grow in his crotch. In just a few more bucks of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt, resting his sack once more against her face as his balls went taut and his cock spasmed in the snug, pleasurable embrace that surrounded his vascular length. Thick strings of his cream spilled out, filling her gut more and more with every twitch of his pulsating appendage. He didn’t pull out until the very end of his climax, blasting her face with a final rope of his seed, shooting the final streak across her gaping lips. Riven was on the verge of blacking out again by now, her mind swarming with clouded thoughts.

“…I’ll give you a moment to breathe,” Rengar taunted, pushing himself to his feet. “I want you nice and alert while I fuck you into a stupor.” Riven took full advantage of the opportunity - and blacked out.

Some time passed. It was impossible to tell how long. Months, years, even? All she could remember was his cock. It was all she thought about. When she had broken was a distant memory, but it didn’t really matter anymore. She was his bitch now, a loyal servant who did as asked when instructed. He had discretely brought her back to home, not that it mattered to her. She would patiently wait until he presented her with his dick, and go about servicing him dutifully until he was bored of her.

Just as she did now.

“Do you like that, master?” Riven moaned from between his legs, from her spot beneath his cock. The pulsating length rested against her face, her cheek nuzzling the hot, throbbing appendage from beneath it. It was already coated in her saliva, glistening with rings of her pink lipstick smeared across the full shaft from the base to the tip, evidence of her servitude to him. Rengar didn’t reply, merely running one of his strong hands through her hair, watching quietly as she dragged her tongue from the base to the tip of his meaty dick. She reached the tip, and swirled her tongue a few times around the ridge of the bulbous head, lapping up his precum obediently.

It appeared that, as of late, Rengar had begun to grow bored of her. She didn’t have the mind to notice anymore, though, satisfied as long as his cock was stuffing one of her holes, no matter the position, she was happy. Yet, this happened less and less as time went on. It was clear he was tired of these exchanges, but Riven continued to pleasure him eagerly until he finally dumped his load into her and left to take care of whatever business it was that he tended to when he wasn’t home; be it work or otherwise. She never questioned it.

Now, however, she would hardly never seen him, sometimes days at a time. She practically threw herself at him every night, but he merely ignored her. It made the sessions where he did grant her the privilege of worshiping his cock all the more lustful, Riven devoting her whole body to pleasuring him for his own self-indulgent desires. It still wasn’t enough.

“That will do for now,” Rengar declared, standing from his throne and tucking away his semi-flaccid cock. The thrill had all but gone from this hunt.

“W-wait!” Riven gasped, reaching for the vastayan man as he began to depart from his den. She grabbed him by the wrist, trying to slow his advance. She was desperate, unfed for what had felt like months despite having only gone a few days without her last meal. “I-I need your cock! Please!” She whined, literally on her hands and knees begging the large male.

“…Pathetic,” Rengar roared, tearing away from her weak grasp with ease. “I suppose it was inevitable, but that doesn’t make you any less boring to toy with. I no longer have any use for you. You may go.” Without another word, he departed from his home. Riven’s heart was shattered, left staring blankly at the door as it shut behind him. She could… Go? Go where? She hadn’t known anything but his cock for who knew how long, and now she was deprived of it. Her collar felt tight around her neck, and she felt a chill in the air hit her naked figure. The freedom she had once pleaded for didn’t seem quite so grand anymore.

BAD END…


End file.
